Visitantes de Occidente
by Rei Kinomoto
Summary: En una pequeña ciudad de Inglaterra comienzan a suceder extraños eventos que culminan con el descubrimiento un insólito objeto.... Sakura y compañia serán capaces de evitar la destrucción total??
1. El misterio de Salisbury

Visitantes de Occidente

by Rei Kinomoto

Prólogo

"El Misterio de Salisbury"

Otro día de trabajo...

Sí, eso es lo que era, otro típico día de trabajo.

Allí estaba ella, conduciendo a través de una solitaria carretera en el medio de la nada, únicamente por amor a su profesión. La verdad, es que no había estudiado arqueología sólo para trabajar en un museo o dar clases en la universidad; la auténtica razón era la aventura de ir en busca de lo desconocido, el reto de descifrar enigmas ancestrales, comprender a la gente que vivió hace cientos o incluso miles de años antes que ella, y que, sin embargo, logró hacer maravillas sin ayuda de maquinas o de computadoras. Suspiró.

Como le agradaría estar en estos momentos escalando alguna cumbre nevada de la cordillera andina en busca de la tumba de un niño inca, que en tiempos antiguos, fuera ofrecido en sacrificio a los dioses; o tal ves en el Valle de los Reyes desenterrando los tesoros de algún faraón olvidado... Pero ella abandonó todo eso por voluntad propia, dejó todo a un lado por amor.

Por amor...

Cómo olvidarlo. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera ves que se vieron. Ella se encontraba caminando por la calle, cuando se encontró con una amiga de la secundaria que le invitó un café. La charla era agradable, reían al recordar todas las bromas que le gastaban a los profesores, a los viejo compañeros, las fiestas... Entonces... entonces llegó, se lo presentó como un amigo; era un hombre atractivo, inteligente y muy agradable. Primero se hicieron amigos, luego novios y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente al altar, vestida de blanco y con él a su lado. Fueron muy felices. Vivían en una cómoda casa en Londres, tenían dos hijos encantadores y disfrutaban de éxito profesional. Sí, todo era perfecto... demasiado perfecto para que durara.

Definitivamente esos son los momentos donde te das cuenta de quienes son tus verdaderos amigos, esos que, cuando el resto del mundo te da la espalda, salen en tu ayuda sin importar que tan lejos se encuentren. Un verdadero amigo como Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Encendió un cigarrillo.

Si había algo que odiaba de los viajes largos era que la hacían reflexionar sobre su pasado, como si eso sirviera para algo más que traerle recuerdos dolorosos. 

A decir verdad, el paisaje tampoco le ayudaba en pensar en otras cosas, era bonito claro, pero al cabo de media hora te aburrías de verlo. La Planicie de Salisbury no es más que una enorme y monótona llanura cubierta de pastizales de color verde intenso, con alguna que otra colina, y unas cuantas arboledas esparcidas por todo el terreno, y por supuesto, no podía faltar el cielo cargado de nubes. Si hay una característica fundamental del clima de Inglaterra esa tiene que ser que de los 365 días del año por lo menos 300 son nublados.

Pero no podía quejarse de su vida. Después de lo sucedido se había mudado a Oxford, tenía una agradable casa, sus hijos nunca le daban problemas y trabajaba para una de las universidades más reconocidas a nivel mundial. Lo mejor de todo es que la ciudad quedaba a medio camino entre Londres y la Planicie de Salisbury, la cual, a pesar de no ser un paraje de exótica belleza, era una inagotable fuente de objetos antiguos... enterrados con sus respectivos dueños.

Las tumbas eran justamente el motivo de su viaje a Salisbury, una pequeña ciudad que debe su nombre a la planicie en la cual se fundó, que además tiene la peculiaridad de estar muy cerca del monumento prehistórico más famoso de Gran Bretaña: el enigmático Stonehenge. A lo mejor es ésta la razón por la cual, muchos de sus antiguos moradores (celtas, sajones, entre otros.) lo consideraban un lugar sagrado, perfecto para enterar a sus muertos. Pero en la actualidad la explosión demográfica obligaba a la construcción de inmuebles sobre los olvidados cementerios... con sus desagradables consecuencias.

El problema siempre era el mismo: una familia estaba construyendo la casa de sus sueños cuando, repentinamente, descubrían un cráneo humano. Comprensiblemente asustados llamaban a la policía creyendo que habían encontrado a la infortunada victima de algún despiadado asesino. Entonces, cuando los agentes procedían a la exhumación del cuerpo se topaban con espadas, hachas y broches (entre otras cosas) de aspecto primitivo, y en ese momento se daban cuenta que su supuesta victima tenía por lo menos doscientos años muerta. Luego se comunicaban con el Museo Ashmolean y ellos se contactaban con ella que siempre estaba dispuesta a ir; después de todo, eso era lo más cerca que estaba de sus sueños de aventura.

Esto ya formaba parte de su rutina y al parecer éste viaje no iba a traer nada nuevo... o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Calculó que no debía faltarle más de media hora para llegar a su destino. Conducía con tranquilidad por el desolado camino cuando una brillante luz que venía de frente la cegó y en seguida sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado por una especie de choque eléctrico. Frenó bruscamente ante la sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de alarmarse por lo ocurrido, ya que segundos después empezó soplar una brisa gélida que se hacía cada ves más y mas fuerte, hasta que alcanzó velocidades huracanadas. El automóvil empezó a estremecerse de una forma terrible, cuando finalmente, el espantoso vendaval lo levantó como si fuera de papel, lanzándolo a unos 30 metros de distancia. El vehículo rodó por la carretera unos cuantos metros más y entonces ella comenzó a escuchar gritos horrendos; pero esos gritos no pertenecían a este mundo, era como oír la agonía de las almas atormentadas.

Una aterradora sensación se apodero de su cuerpo, era como si le estuvieran desgarrando por dentro. Jamás sintió tanto dolor como en ese instante...

De repente todo quedó en silencio... en un sepulcral silencio.

Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el volante fuertemente asido entre sus temblorosas manos. Abrió los ojos; tenía algunos cortes, raspones y golpes, pero todavía estaba viva; por un momento pensó que no lo iba a contar. Por otro lado... !!¿qué demonios fue eso?¡¡.

Salió del carro y lo observó detenidamente: el techo estaba algo aplastado, tres ventanas estaban rotas, los laterales del auto estaban totalmente aboyados, perdió el capó, tenia medio parachoques... sin embargo parecía que todavía podía ponerse en marcha. Y así fue, milagrosamente logró arrancar sin problemas.

Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones: podía retroceder y regresar a su hogar sana y salva, o continuar su camino y arriesgar estúpidamente su vida para averiguar qué había sido eso. ¿Para qué pensarlo? la decisión era evidente; se iría directo a Salisbury y ver que rayos había ocurrido. Tal parece que Fujitaka tenía razón al decir que ella era "una arqueóloga con el instinto de una reportera de guerra"... 

- "Reportera de guerra... ¿quién sabe?, pudo haber sido un trabajo muy interesante."- pensó mientras apretaba el acelerador, rumbo a lo desconocido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tres figuras corrían desesperadamente por la solitaria llanura. Alguien debió desatar la terrible fuerza que habían sentido unos minutos atrás y ellos tenían que hacer algo para evitar que sucediera lo peor.

- "Maldición, esto es patético... ¡Nunca vamos a llegar a tiempo de esta forma!" – protestó el primer ser sin dejar de correr.

- "¿Qué clase de loco pudo haber intentado liberarlo?" – preguntó desconcertado el secundo

- "Uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para frustrar todos nuestros intentos de llegar hasta el sitio donde se encuentra" – contestó con calma el tercero.

- "Sí, y dejarnos a 10 kilómetros de distancia cuando intentamos aparecernos en el lugar... ¡ni siquiera podemos volar!" – dijo con amargura el primero. – "Sea quien sea ese desquiciado y por mucho poder mágico que tenga, no tiene ni idea de con que se está metiendo"

Los otros dos no dijeron nada, pero sabían que tenía toda la razón. Después de ser liberado nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría controlarlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo que encontró en Salisbury fue un caos, en verdadero caos... y no era para menos.

Había cristales rotos por todos lados, autos de todos lo tamaños volcados en el medio de la calle, árboles caídos sobre las viviendas semidestruidas y sobretodo gente gritando y corriendo presas del pánico. También vio gran cantidad de heridos, y por desgracia varios cadáveres tendidos en el frío pavimento. Muchos improvisaban maniobras de rescate para sacar a los desafortunados que habían quedado atrapados entre los escombros. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera devastado la ciudad.

En medio de la terrible anarquía, consiguió divisar a un conocido, un oficial de policía que intentaba infructuosamente poner un poco de orden.

- "¿Oficial Thomson?"

El hombre se volvió a mirar a la mujer. Ella era una llamativa pelirroja de cabello ondulado, grandes ojos azules y piel blanca con la cara poblada de pecas................debía tener alrededor de 40 años. Se veía realmente desaliñada, estaba totalmente despeinada y su ropa estaba rasgada en diferentes sitos, además lucía muy golpeada.

- "!Señora Wesley¡ ¿se encuentra usted bien?" – dijo el policía notoriamente cansado.

- "No se preocupe, sólo son algunos moretones"- respondió ella restándolo importancia a sus heridas, luego miró la confusión que había a su alrededor– "¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

- "Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber señora" - le contestó preocupado – "lo único que recuerdo es una luz brillante, después un viento helado y... y luego unos gritos pavorosos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ya la ciudad estaba destruida y las personas histéricas... esto es horrible señora, realmente horrible"

- "¡Eh Peter! ¡Encontramos el epicentro de la explosión!" – gritó un hombre uniformado que corría hacia ellos.

- "¿Explosión? Lo sabía." – comentó con furia Thomson – "Tenían que ser esos bastardos del IRA..."

- "Yo... yo no estaría tan... seguro de eso"- le corrigió el hombre mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento - "Tienes que... que verlo para creerlo..." – miró a la arqueóloga – "usted también debería venir señora Wesley, estoy seguro de que esto le va a interesar."

Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿De cuándo acá solicitaban a un arqueólogo en la investigación un ataque terrorista?, hasta donde ella sabía eso era competencia de los grupos anti - explosivos. Pero de todos modos lo siguió.

Llegaron a lo que alguna ves debió ser una casa, de la que solamente quedaban las bases (no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasó con los habitantes de la misma), cuando el oficial que los había guiado se detuvo.

- "No está a más de 10 metros bajando esa ladera"

- "Tienes que estar bromeando" – dijo Peter totalmente incrédulo - "si la bomba estaba tan cerca, todo el lugar tendría que estar completamente calcinado"

- "De hecho, el césped está húmedo" – comentó la mujer, mientras tocaba el suelo.

- "Bajen y verán a lo que me refiero" - se defendió el hombre.

Y lo hicieron. Bajaron la ladera hasta un terreno que se encontraba repleto de policías, bomberos y curiosos, los cuales no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos visiblemente sorprendidos. Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente, ellos tampoco podían dar crédito a lo que veían. 

Estaban frente a un gigantesco cráter perfectamente circular; daba la impresión de que un enorme meteorito se hubiera estrellado en el lugar. No obstante, no había señales de fuego, ni siquiera había tierra diseminada sobre el pasto, que seguía igual de verde y húmedo.

La arqueóloga se acercó un poco más. Entonces pudo distinguir algo en el fondo... algo que parecía...

- "Es... es imposible. ¡No puede ser!" – murmuró completamente asombrada.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se adentró en el cráter

- "¡¿ESTÁ LOCA?! ¡ WESLEY SALGA DE AHÍ!" – ordenó exasperado el oficial Thomson.

Ella ni se enteró de lo que decía. Bajó hasta lo más profundo del cráter, retiró un poco de tierra con las manos y...

No se había equivocado, ante ella estaba una enorme piedra con intrincados grabados ¿celtas?. Totalmente emocionada tomó su celular y a duras penas consiguió marcar un número.

- "Alo ¿quién es?" – dijo una fastidiada voz masculina por el teléfono.

- "George tienes que venir a Salisbury AHORA."

- "¿Susan? ¿Qué pasa? Te oyes muy agitada."

- "Trae a todos los que puedas, esto es realmente grande. Creo que tardaremos bastante en sacarlo."

- "Susan... ¿sacar qué?" – dijo George con impaciencia.

- "Prende el televisor, ya llegaron lo periodistas... creo que son los de la BBC"

Sin mucho entusiasmo y aún con el teléfono en la mano tomó el control remoto y encendió el aparato. Marcó el canal y se sentó a ver. Los ojos se le pusieron como platos al observar las imágenes de la ciudad y sobretodo el reciente descubrimiento de su amiga.

- "¿Qué es eso?... – musitó totalmente boquiabierto, volvió a tomar el teléfono y dijo atropelladamente. – "Ya voy para allá, no te muevas, sólo dame 5 minutos para avisar al museo"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los tres seres finalmente lograron arribar a su destino cuando empezaba el amanecer de un nuevo día. Estaban absolutamente agotados. El primero alzó la cabeza, divisando el titánico agujero y el hervidero de reporteros, uniformados y curiosos a su alrededor.

- "¡¿Consiguieron abrir el último sello?!" – interrogó asustado el segundo.

- "No, creo que no... ¿Sientes esa presencia? Es... es magia negra."

- "Sí, pero es muy débil. Debió haberse ido hace horas."

- "Eso quiere decir que todavía tenemos una oportunidad..." – opinó el tercero con su habitual tranquilidad – "Pero en este momento no podemos hacer nada, hay demasiada gente y sería peligroso."

- "Todas las profecías se están cumpliendo..." – dijo con inquietud el segundo – "Ya no tenemos más opción que esperar....".

Notas de la Autora:

Hola ^^U. Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste.

Seguramente en este momento ustedes se deben estar preguntando qué tiene que ver todo esto con Sakura... pues mucho, no se preocupen todo a su debido tiempo. Además les prometo que en el próximo capitulo aparecerán nuestros queridos personajes de siempre. ¿Y que les pareció Susan Wesley?.

¿Qué es el IRA? (Irish Republican Army), Son las siglas en inglés del Ejército Republicano Irlandés, organización terrorista irlandesa, la cual luchar contra el dominio británico en Irlanda, sustentando así los objetivos del Sinn Féin (el partido nacionalista irlandés que aboga por la unión de toda Irlanda, lo que significa acabar con la dependencia de Irlanda del Norte respecto del Reino Unido), si bien ambos grupos operan por separado.

Todos los lugares mencionados en este fic son reales, si quieren verificarlo busquen un buen atlas y vean el mapa del Reino Unido.


	2. ¡Bienvenidos a Londres!

Visitantes de Occidente

Capitulo 1

**¡Bienvenidos a Londres!**

Era un caluroso día de agosto, el cielo estaba despejado y la mañana transcurría con lentitud. En la casa de los Kinomoto se podía notar más actividad de lo normal: un ir y venir de cajas que unos fornidos hombres depositaban en un enorme camión bajo la supervisión de un mal encarado Touya; mientras, Fujitaka terminaba de decidir que iban a llevarse y que dejarían en la casa de Tomoeda. El trabajo era arduo; limpiar la casa, embalar los objetos frágiles, hacer las maletas, terminar los arreglos para la mudanza...

Pronto abandonaría Japón y comenzarían una nueva vida.

Sakura terminaba de empacar su ropa en la maleta, mientras, Kero comía vorazmente una torta antes de marcharse al aeropuerto. Engulló el último trozo y se detuvo un momento para observar a su ama. 

El tiempo había transcurrido demasiado rápido...

La adorable niña que siempre iba en patines a la escuela se había convertido en una preciosa adolescente de 16 años. Nunca se cumplió su deseo de ser tan alta como un poste para poder aplastar a su hermano, más bien era una chica bajita de grandes ojos verdes que contrastaban con su pálida piel; su cabello estaba peinado con un estilo muy similar al que tenía cuando era pequeña y su delicada figura que le daba un aspecto de encantadora feminidad.... Sin embargo aún conservaba esa aura tan especial, esa inagotable energía, esa encantadora ingenuidad y esa alegría de vivir que siempre la había caracterizado, y que la hacían tremendamente popular entre sus compañeros.

- "¿Quieres más? – preguntó Sakura

- "No, estoy totalmente lleno" – dijo satisfecho el pequeño guardián.

- "Eso espero, porque no podrás comer mucho durante el viaje" – advirtió la joven.

- "¿Ya terminaste de empacar?" – grito el señor Kinomoto desde la sala.

- "Ya casi papá"

Rápidamente metió las últimas cosa, hizo señas para que Kero se introdujera en el bolso de mano y tomó las maletas. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de irse le dio un ultimo vistazo a su habitación vacía.

Tantos recuerdos...

Su vida había cambiado mucho desde sus aventuras como Card Captor cuando tenía tan sólo 10 años. Las fantásticas aventuras, los extravagantes diseños de Tomoyo Daidoji, la inexpresiva faz de Yue, las intrigas de Eriol Hiragisawa, los celos de Meilin Li, su infantil amor por Shaoran... Todo había quedado atrás.

Poco después de que Shaoran regresara a Hong Kong, Sonomi Daidoji decidió mudarse a Francia con el fin de mejorar las posibilidades comerciales de su empresa, lo cual significaba que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, también se marcharía.

La despedida fue emotiva, se prometieron mutuamente que se mantendrían en contacto y que siempre serían las mejores amigas... y así lo cumplieron. Cinco años después, se escribían con una frecuencia de dos cartas por semana, incluso, Tomoyo continuaba diseñando vestidos para Sakura, cuyos bocetos se los enviaba por e-mail y que sin duda demostraban su talento para la moda.

Yukito fue otro de los que no tardo en irse, esta vez a Okinawa, en busca de un clima más benigno para sus abuelos. A pesar de todas las protestas de Kerberos, ella estaba totalmente conciente de la responsabilidad de Tsukishiro con sus abuelos y el derecho que tenía de hacer una vida aparte, sin tener la carga de cuidarla bajo la forma del Guardián de la Luna, porque sencillamente no había nada que pusiera en peligro su vida. No dejarle ir hubiera sido muy egoísta de su parte...

Naoko se fue en primero de secundaria por el trabajo de su padre y Rita se mudó a Tokio, sólo quedaban Yamazaki, Chiharu y ella, ahora, era su turno de dejar atrás a la pacifica Tomoeda.

En cuanto a Shaoran...

Sólo fue un amor infantil. Se estuvieron comunicando por un tiempo pero luego cada uno tomó su propio camino; cinco años de separación pudo más que ese simple sentimiento de "gusto" que sentían el uno por el otro.

Todo cambia nos guste o no... y eso le daba algo de miedo.

-"Todo estará bien" – murmuró para sí misma intentando reconfortarse.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, con la esperanza de ser tan feliz en su nuevo hogar como lo había sido hasta ese momento en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viento azotaba sin piedad las antiguas casa victorianas y una tensa calma se apoderaba de Londres. En lo alto de Canary Wharf Tower (1) una oscura figura observaba la ciudad.

- "Soplan vientos de cambio..." – dijo para sí – "Dentro de poco llegaran los nuevos integrantes de la "cofradía"... me pregunto cuáles serán sus verdaderas intenciones y el papel que jugarán en todo esto... "

Una vez concluida sus reflexiones, una densa neblina comenzó a inundar las calles de la capital de Inglaterra y poco a poco el ser comenzó a deshacerse, como si él mismo sólo fuera una ilusión creada por la bruma de la noche.

Debía continuar con su "trabajo".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura se asomó por la pequeña ventana del avión y miró las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, como si esperara que éstas le dieran una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Sentía algo de miedo, porque no sabía que esperar.

¿Cómo será la ciudad? ¿Lograría hacer nuevos amigos?

A pesar de que estaba bastante fatigada por el largo viaje le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Su forma de vida cambiaría totalmente dentro de diez minutos; dejaría por tiempo indefinido su país, su ciudad, su casa de toda la vida, sus amigos, su secundaria, es decir; todo lo que quería y a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento y observó a su padre, el cual dormía profundamente al igual que la mayor parte de los pasajeros.

Él siempre había colocado a sus familia muy por encima de su trabajo, lo cual limitaba bastante sus posibilidades ascenso en sus profesión; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces suspendió congresos, excavaciones y reuniones fuera del país para no dejarla sola. Sin embargo había conseguido algunos logros: hacía dos años daba clases en la Universidad de Tokio, después de que el propio rector se lo pidiera luego de ver una de sus conferencias.

Y finalmente había recibido la oportunidad de su vida y ella no era quien para hacerle desistir. En su mente estaba grabada la imagen de su rostro al recibir la noticia, aquel peculiar brillo de felicidad en sus ojos cuando le informaron que había sido escogido para participar en las investigaciones de uno de los descubrimientos arqueológicos más importantes de los últimos tiempos.

Se acercó a él y le quitó los lentes con mucho cuidado para que se sintiera más cómodo.

Sin duda había sacrificado muchas cosas por ellos, y por esto le estaría eternamente agradecida. Para ella, él era el mejor padre del mundo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por su papá y adaptarse a su nueva situación.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar?" – dijo con impaciencia una voz chillona desde el interior del bolso que tenía en su regazo.

- "Habla más bajo Kero" – murmuró Sakura – "La azafata me dijo que aterrizaremos en 10 minutos"

- "¡Es que ya no puedo más!" – protestó el guardián.

- "¡No grites!" – contestó entre dientes.

- "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" – dijo una amable voz a sus espalda.

- "AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY......"

- "Oh, ¿la he despertado? – preguntó algo apenada la aeromoza – "Realmente lo lamento, pero juraría que la escuche quejarse"

- "No se preocupe, es que..... es que...." – la mente de la joven Kinomoto comenzó a buscar una respuesta medianamente convincente lo más rápido posible – " ...Es que a veces hablo dormida" – concluyó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- "Comprendo. Le recuerdo que debe colocarse el cinturón de seguridad"

- "Sí, ahora mismo" – contestó, mientras ajustaba torpemente el cinturón.

La mujer sonrió y se marchó, aunque era difícil saber si fue porque creyó en las palabras de Sakura o por pura amabilidad. A la muchacha le regresó el alma al cuerpo cuando vio alejarse a la azafata y se volvió con expresión disgustada hacia el muñeco.

- "Debes tener más cuidado, por poco te descubren"

- "Lo... lo siento Sakura, pero es que tengo hambre, frío y además estar en ese pequeño bolso es muy incomodo..."

- "Sólo unos minutos más Kero, ten un poco de paciencia" – le consoló la joven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba comprender el significado de aquellas palabras; suspiró con algo de frustración y la leyó nuevamente. Nada. Definitivamente aquello no tenia ningún sentido.

- "Déjame intentarlo de nuevo" – dijo una voz a su lado.

- "Es todo tuyo" – contestó con fastidio, mientras le pasaba el viejo y pesado libro.

- "Tal ves sea alguna especie de señal" – concluyó al cabo de unos minutos.

- "Tiene sentido... Entonces debemos esperar ver una estrella brillante en el Este; pero todavía no entiendo lo demás."

- "No sé, podría ser algún objeto que debamos buscar... sabes que aquí todo esta escrito en metáforas."

- "Metáforas... Podrían haber incluido un diccionario para hacernos este trabajo un poco más fácil" – comentó con ironía.

Su acompañante lo miro de reojo con reprobación. ¿Cómo podía tomara tan a la ligera ésta situación?.

- "¿Qué crees que pase ahora?" – preguntó sin hacer al caso a gesto.

- "Es difícil de decir." – le contestó – "Tenemos que esperar y ver que ocurre"

- "Eso es lo único que hemos hecho desde ese día" – dijo con rabia, al mismo tiempo que se colocándose de pie.

- "¡¿Y acaso crees que eres el único que se siente impotente?!" – cerró el libro de un golpe - Esto es difícil para los dos, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada. ¡Ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso como para combatirlo nosotros solos! Si lo hacemos, seguramente nos aplastara como a insectos.

El primero reflexionó unos instantes, y comprendió que su actitud no era la mejor de todas.

– "Lo siento, no quise comportarme de esa manera" – murmuró con vergüenza.

- "No importa, creo que estamos demasiado presionados"

– "¿Haz tenido noticias de él?" – preguntó recordando algo.

Su acompañante se limitó a hacer un gesto negativo.

- "Se esta demorando demasiado en darnos una respuesta..." – comentó con suspicacia.

- "Aún no confías en él ¿verdad?"

Se disponía a contestar cuando una extraña sensación estremeció todo su cuerpo y un pequeño objeto colocado sobre la mesa comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Otra vez esa poderosa y aterradora energía se manifestaba. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: una nueva victima había sido escogida... 

Y debían detenerlo cuanto antes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El aeropuerto internacional de Londres era un verdadero laberinto de pasillos, salas y escaleras; Touya tomó parte de las maletas y junto a su padre y hermana empezaron a buscar a la personas que iría recibirlos, pero con todo ese bullicio parecía imposible encontrarla.

- "¿Cómo es la señora Wesley papá?" – preguntó Sakura buscando con la mirada entre la multitud.

- "Bueno, ella es pelirroja, alta y..."

- "Olvídenlo, allá esta" – dijo Touya con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- "¿Dónde?" – dijo la más joven de los Kinomoto siguiendo la mirada de su hermano y una enorme gota resbaló por su nuca.

Entre la muchedumbre destacaba una mujer pelirroja que alzaba un gran cartel de un tono anaranjado muy similar al que usan los fiscales de transito, que con certeza se podía divisar desde un avión en pleno vuelo; en él estaba escrito en letras enormes su apellido: "KINOMOTO".

Era obvio que la famosa "discreción británica" no era una de las características de la arqueóloga.

- "¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Fujitaka!" - saludó con alegría. – "¿Ella es la pequeña Sakura? ¡Pero si ya es toda una señorita! - Al ver que la chica miraba perpleja el letrero explicó con cordialidad – "Se que es un poco exagerado, pero como estamos al final de la temporada alta hice el cartel lo más estridente posible para que me pudieran localizarme con mayor facilidad. Además deben estar deseando descansar en su nueva casa"

- "Y vaya que funcionó" – comentó divertido el señor Kinomoto.

Después de los saludos respectivos se encaminaron a la salida del aeropuerto.

- "El próximo lunes comenzaremos a trabajar" – dijo Wesley mientras se dirigían al auto – "Te vas a quedar boquiabierto cuando la veas, ¡es enorme! y tiene los grabados más raros que he visto. Debo confesarte que esto me tiene totalmente desconcertada, el lugar y la forma en que apareció... además las pruebas que hicimos son incapaces de dar una fecha; inicialmente pensamos que estábamos cometiendo algún error, pero cuando recibimos los resultados de Cambridge, Harvard y la universidad de Columbia con las mismas conclusiones nos dimos cuenta que esto no era una simple casualidad. Y tú, ¿qué me puedes decir de los muestras que te envié?."

- "No pudimos concluir nada" - respondió haciendo un gesto negativo. – "Pensé que podía haber contaminación y por eso el carbono 14 no daba resultados coherentes, después, cuando vi los gráficos, me di cuenta que esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza."

El seño Kinomoto suspiró algo frustrado, sin embargo Susan parecía estar totalmente complacida. A Fujitaka no le extraño nada, sabía perfectamente el significado de ese brillo en sus ojos. Si algo le encantaba a su amiga era los retos y este reunía todos los requisitos para mantenerla distraída durante un buen tiempo.

Efectivamente, las investigaciones sobre el "Arca de Salisbury" (nombre con el que los medios informativos habían bautizado al singular objeto) se habían complicado más de lo esperado. La primera dificultad era las descomunales proporciones del mismo: era un enorme cilindro de piedra de 2,5 metros de alto por 5 metros de diámetro, lo cual hacía imposible meterlo en un laboratorio. La segunda era que su datación se hizo irrealizable (por razones desconocidas ninguna de las pruebas dio una fecha siquiera aproximada) y tercero, el terrible debate que se formó con relación a su origen y utilidad. Ni hablar del revuelo que causaron a nivel mundial los hechos en Salisbury... y no era para menos; en total fueron 228 muertos, 634 heridos y 716 millones de dólares en daños materiales. Se especuló de todo, desde la presencia de OVNIS hasta anuncios del fin del mundo, pasando por el fraude y los ataques terroristas... definitivamente las redacciones de los tabloides sensacionalistas británicos nunca habían estado tan convulsionadas.

La Universidad de Oxford se sentía orgullosa de ser la encargada de efectuar las indagaciones concernientes, pero pronto se dieren cuenta de que la situación se le escapaba de las manos, por lo cual buscaron la ayuda de otros institutos. Comenzarían a llegar expertos de todo el mundo para tratar de descifrar los misterios del "Arca" por lo que se decidió trasladarla al Museo Británico donde se tenían mejores instalaciones para la investigación.

Una vez en el auto, Susan y Fujitaka comenzaron a hablar del "Arca de Salisbury" en términos muy técnicos que resultaban totalmente incomprensibles por lo Touya se recostó de la puerta con toda la intención de dormir un poco más, mientras que su hermana se dedicó a ver por la ventana el que sería su nuevo hogar.

Las diferencias entre Londres y Tomoeda eran más que evidentes. Londres era una ciudad enorme, con mucha historia, de clima lluvioso y algo sombría, pero innegablemente fascinante...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura cuando comenzó a sentir una sorprendente energía...

Increíblemente poderosa...

E igualmente maligna...

La Card Captor comenzó a buscar con la mirada la fuente de aquella presencia tan oscura, no debía estar muy lejos de allí, de hecho la sentía cada ves más cerca. No tardo mucho en divisar una sombra que se desplazaba con agilidad entre los techos de los edificio únicamente luminados por los rallos de la luna.

- "!Allí esta! – pensó.

- "Sakura..." – murmuró Kero con nerviosismo desde el bolso.

Ella sólo asintió sin apartar la vista de aquel ser. Tomó el pequeño dije que escondía el poder de su báculo entre sus manos con fuerza; algo le decía que en cualquier momento "eso" la atacaría sin piedad y debía estar preparada para lo peor.

El auto se detuvo ante la luz roja de un semáforo y para sorpresa de la joven Kinomoto la sombra también lo hizo en el tejado de una casa cercana. En ese momento pudo detallar mejor al desconocido: Aparentemente era humano, ataviado con una capa tan negra como la noche y una capucha que impedía ver su rostro, pero lo más sobresaliente era la enorme hoz que sostenía en sus manos, la cual centelleaba con la luz de la luna.

Sakura palideció ante aquella imagen, era como encontrase cara a cara con la muerte...

Sin embargo...

Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... al igual que su maligna influencia.

¿Por qué?¿acaso fue por qué se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto?

- "¿Sucede algo Sakura?" – preguntó Touya

- "No, nada hermano" – mintió Sakura.

Tal ves todo fue producto de su imaginación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El muchacho se sentó agotado. No había sido un viaje fácil, a causa de la imprevista tempestad que estalló durante el vuelo y que forzó al piloto a regresar a Hong Kong; pero eso ya había pasado, ahora estaba a salvo en tierras británicas y sólo esperaba que Wei terminara el tradicional papeleo de inmigración.

De repente, su descanso se vio interrumpido cuando la mochila que traía entre sus brazos, empezó a emanar una tenue luz; intrigado, la abrió y vio que el causante de ese fenómeno era el tablero que alguna vez le sirviera para atrapar las cartas Clow. El brillo que envolvía al artefacto se hacia cada ves más intenso, hasta que disparó un rayo de luz que atravesaba uno de los pasillos del aeropuerto. Sorprendido ante tan insólito hecho, decidió averiguar que era lo que lo producía.

Caminó con calma entre la multitud de transeúntes hasta una sala poco concurrida, donde el rayo terminaba abruptamente en el medio de la nada. El joven se concentró intentando percibir alguna presencia extraña, pero no consiguió ninguna.

- "Tal vez se daño durante el viaje" – murmuró mirando con cierto desdén al aparato.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención: era una muchacha de aspecto occidental, rubia, que estaba parada frente a las grandes ventanales que daban hacia las pistas de aterrizaje. Le dio la impresión de que estaba esperando a alguien, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara debía estar realmente preocupada. Por un momento sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella, pero luego consideró la idea absurda, era una perfecta desconocida y lo más seguro era que ni siquiera conociera su idioma; lo mejor sería buscar a Wei y revisar el tablero en cuanto llegara a casa.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando una densa niebla de color negro empezó a inundar el lugar. Miró a los lados. Todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor seguían normalmente con sus actividades; aparentemente él era el único que podía ver la inexplicable bruma. Súbitamente empezó a sentir una presencia muy poderosas... y maligna.

En el punto en el que el rayo de luz se había detenido, había comenzado a surgir una figura difusa que poco a poco se hacia más clara; ante él apareció un extraño ser de aspecto humano, ataviado con una túnica oscura y una capucha que impedía divisar parte de su pálido rostro, en sus manos sujetaba una enorme hoz, que le daba el aspecto de la misma muerte. 

El ser buscó con la mirada entre la gente, que continuaba con su rutina como si nada estuviera pasando, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del joven mago; lo observó por unos segundos con evidente desagrado. Shaoran estaba paralizado, la energía que irradiaba esa cosa era aterradora; armándose con todo su valor dirigió una mirada desafiante al desconocido con toda la determinación de enfrentarse a él si le lo atacaba; pero éste no hizo nada... algo más atrajo su interés y una malévola sonrisa curvo sus labios de aquel ser...

Shaoran contempló como la misteriosa figura se dirigía hacía la joven rubia (que se mantenía inmóvil mirando a través de lo ventanales) levantando amenazadoramente su hoz.

¿Qué estaba haciendo hay parado?. Ese sujeto estaba apunto de matar a la chica frente a sus ojos ¡él debía hacer algo para evitarlo!.

Sin tener muy claro que iba hacer, comenzó a correr hacia la joven con todas sus fuerzas, dejando caer el tablero. El ruido alertó al ser sobre la intromisión del mago, lo que le obligó acelerar el paso... No estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad; empuño su arma con decisión preparándose para asestar el golpe mortal.

- " ¡CUIDADO! " – gritó Li mientras se arrojaba sobre la sorprendida muchacha, justo a tiempo para salvarla del ataque del sombrío ente.

Ambos cayeron aparatosamente al suelo. Sin perder tiempo sacó de su bolsillo el talismán para invocar su espada, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su enemigo, pero... ¿dónde estaba?. Había desaparecido al igual que la neblina. Observó a su alrededor, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y además ya no sentía la perversa presencia...

- "¡Suélteme!" – casi gritó una asustada y furiosa voz femenina.

En ese momento, el joven se dio cuenta que estaba encima de la chica en cuestión... y de una forma muy poco apropiada. A decir verdad, cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena, hubiera pensado que Shaoran estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos ayudarla...

Los dos quedaron justo detrás de una fila de sillas y la mano izquierda de joven chino estaba sobre el... pecho de la muchacha, con tal firmeza que impedía que ésta pudiese levantarse, y peor aún, la forma en sujetaba el talismán era bastante sospechosa, parecía que la estuviera amenazando con un extraño puñal.

Li quedó en shock durante unos segundos, mirando a la indignada europea, mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color rojo encendido. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar (apenas y podía respirar), prácticamente por acto reflejo se apartó de ella totalmente sofocado. Esta era con creces la situación más embarazosa de toda su vida.

- "¡Te juro que no es lo que estás pensando...!" – intentó explicarse, mientras la joven rubia se apartaba de él con aprensión – "es que yo... yo..."

- "¡APÁRTATE DE MI HERMANA DEGENERADO!"

El mago no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, alguien lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra una columna cercana. Totalmente aturdido por el golpe consiguió encarar a su agresor, era un chico rubio de aspecto occidental que lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo ahí mismo.

Para ese momento, ya todas las personas de la sala observaban con curiosidad el acontecimiento.

El muchacho occidental lo tomó por la chaqueta levanto el puño con toda la intención de darle una paliza. Aún confundido por lo sucedido, Shaoran sólo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe... pero no sintió nada. Decidió ver lo que ocurría. La mano del muchacho se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, había sido detenido por la joven.

- "Déjalo tranquilo y salgámonos de aquí, podría descubrirnos en cualquier momento."

- "Está bien... cuando termine de darle un lección a éste idiota"

- "¡Si viene un guardia te vas a meter en problemas! Además todo el mundo nos esta mirando."

- "¡Pero es que...!"

- "¡Ahora!" – lo interrumpió con firmeza.

Su hermano odiaba aceptarlo, pero ella tenía toda la razón. Después de reflexionar por unos instantes se volvió a Shaoran (al que aún tenía fuertemente sujeto contra la columna) para darle una última advertencia.

- "Escúchame bien desgraciado, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana, ten por seguro que te voy a despedazar con mis propias manos y lo que quede de ti será comida de cuervos... Espero que te haya quedado claro." – dijo en tono amenazador.

Soltó a Li de muy mala gana y se marchó.

El mago siguió con los ojos a la pareja de hermanos mientras se encaminaban a la salida. Antes de irse, la muchacha le dirigió una última mirada que él evadió de inmediato, no tenía el valor para verla a la cara. Seguramente ella bebía pensar que era alguna especie de pervertido o algo así. Quería disculparse, hacerle entender que todo era un malentendido, ¿pero qué le iba a decir?... "Perdona que te moleste otra ves, pero puedo explicártelo todo... Había un espectro vestido de negro con una gran hoz que intentó matarte; y como yo era el único que lo podía verlo era mi deber ayudarte.... Cuando ese sujeto estaba apunto de cortarte en dos yo me tiré sobre ti para protegerte. Me preparaba para luchar con él con éste talismán que sirve para invocar una espada mágica, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera hacer algo..."

- "Dios... si le digo eso, no sólo pensará que soy un pervertido, sino que también estoy completamente loco" – pesó Shaoran mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara totalmente avergonzado.

Y por su puesto, no podía olvidar el ultimátum que le había dado el bestia que tenía como hermano. Lo mejor sería retirarse y dejar las cosas como estaban... por mucho que le incomodara.

Totalmente adolorido por choque con la columna, recogió el tablero del suelo y lo miró fijamente.

Por un instante dudó de sus propias facultades, incluso de su salud mental. Tal vez todo lo que vio no habían sido más que alucinaciones suyas, sin embargo...

- "Si fue así, entonces... ¿por qué el tablero reaccionó ante esa presencia...?"

Agotado por todo lo ocurrido se quitó la chaqueta, lo que descubrió le heló la sangre. En la parte posterior de la misma había una enorme abertura que iba de izquierda a derecha de forma descendente, aparentemente realizada por una hojilla filosa...

No, ese ser no pudo ser producto de su imaginación, era real, escalofriantemente real...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya había amanecido cuando finalmente llegaron a su nueva hogar, una casa de dos piso, algo más pequeña que la de Tomoeda, de techos negros y paredes de ladrillos rojos, cuyas ventanas y puertas tenían un marco blanco que en conjunto le otorgaban un estilo muy inglés. En el interior, era muy acogedora y estaba decorada con muy buen gusto.

En la puerta ya se encontraban los hombres de la mudanza bajando algunos de los muebles. Sakura y Touya se apresuraron a bajar y ver con todo detalle su nueva casa; una ves solos los dos adultos, el señor Kinomoto se atrevió a preguntar lo que lo había inquietado durante todo el camino.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Me siento de maravilla ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – se sorprendió la inglesa.

- "No preguntaba por tu salud Susan" – la miró muy preocupado – "se muy bien que no tienes muy buenos recuerdos de esta ciudad"

El rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció repentinamente y luego intentó recuperar el ánimo nuevamente.

- "Lo que sucedió con Richard quedó atrás y prefiero sólo recordar los momentos felices, sabes, he aprendido a vivir sin resentimientos en estos últimos años... Aunque hubiese preferido no volver a poner un pie en Londres por lo que me quedara de vida, las circunstancias impidieron que mi deseo se cumpliera.... Ja. ¿No te parece una ironía?, me tomó 3 años salir de Londres sólo para que un año después, cuando ya me había adaptado al estilo de vida en Oxford, tenga que volver para lograr alcanzar una de mis metas más preciadas"

- "Hacer historia" – evocó Kinomoto – "recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste"

- "Sí, yo también. Pusiste una cara asombro difícil de olvidar..."

- "Bueno, es que aquella ves realmente me sorprendiste, pero luego me di cuenta que a ti no te gusta pasar desapercibida"

- "¿Me estas llamando egocéntrica?" – preguntó fingiéndose ofendida.

El japonés comenzó a sonreír cuando vio que su amiga había recuperado el ánimo y que se tomaba su nueva situación bastante bien, pero aún así estaba un poco preocupado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde lo alto de Canary Wharf Tower un extraño ser envuelto en nieblas contempla la ciudad a sus pies. La gente camina a sus trabajos con normalidad, los emblemáticos autobuses rojos transitan por la calles como de costumbre y los más jóvenes disfrutan sus últimos días de vacaciones totalmente ajenos a los acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir.

- "Dentro de poco todo empezará..." - murmuró de forma enigmática.

Tal ves...

Dentro de muy poco tiempo...

Todo se rebelaría, ya sea para bien o para mal....

Sin embargo, él debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Las nuevas y mejoradas notas de la Autora 

Después de muchos, muchísimos percances he logrado terminar este capítulo. Realmente me ha pasado de todo en estos últimos dos meses y si además le agregamos un virus que acabo con mi computadora, el propedéutico, los exámenes para ingresar a la universidad, los del colegio y unos cuantos encontronazos con ciertas personas de las cuales no me quiero acordar, escribir este episodio fue un camino cuesta arriba, pero finalmente lo logré ^^UU. Como podrán ver he cambiado la ambientación de la historia (me pregunto si alguien habrá leído este fic además de mi editor Shogo y Kiki ¬¬"""" ), ¿la razón? Me pareció interesante sacar a Sakura y compañía de la utópica ciudad de Disneyland... digo, Tomoeda, y ponerlos en un ambiente más... real ^^. Además, Inglaterra tiene sitios de lo más interesantes que le vienen de maravilla al fic.

Nunca he estado en Londres, pero he querido que por lo menos el 99% de los sitios aquí nombrados sean reales, así que he tenido que consultar libros, revistas, mapas, enciclopedias y hasta me compré una guía turística (si le pusiera tanto empeño a mis estudios mi promedio subiría bastante... ~_~U). Sólo les ruego que si alguien sabe el nombre de alguna zona residencial de clase media por favor háganmelo saber cuanto antes, o sino, me veré en la penosa necesidad de inventar.

Casi lo olvido... ese (1) de allá arriba. El Canary Wharf Tower es el edificio más alto de Inglaterra y se encuentra en la zona portuaria de Londres.

Algo importante antes de que se vallan: puede escribirme con toda confianza, les prometo que no tardo más de una semana en responderles.

Dios, pero que largas estas "notitas"

Adelantos del próximo capitulo 

La estadía en Inglaterra se hace solitaria para Shaoran hasta que conoce a alguien especial (con mucha intervención de Wei ^^), Touya se lleva una sorpresa... ¿agradable? en la Torre de Londres y Sakura no entiende el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Li sentirá poderosas energías a su alrededor y un horrendo asesinato es cometido en un callejón de la ciudad.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte.....


	3. Encuentros inesperados

Visitantes de Occidente 

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentros inesperados**

El día frío y nublado, la gente caminaba bastante abrigada por la calle, mientras una pequeña y molesta llovizna golpeaba sus caras. En un departamento en uno de los edificios más lujosos de Kensington, un hombre de avanzada edad revisaba los gabinetes de la cocina con esmero. Tosía ocasionalmente y se sentía algo cansado; definitivamente el clima de Londres no era el mejor para él... 

Continuó buscando. Nada, parece que lo había olvidado... En fin, tendría que salir de nuevo.

Busco el dinero, se abrigó bien y se dirigió a la puerta.

- "¿A dónde vas Wei?" – preguntó una voz detrás de él.

- "A comprar té señor" - respondió el anciano – "Tal parece que lo olvide cuando fui de compras"

- "No te molestes, yo iré" – dijo Shaoran – "Últimamente no haz estado muy bien de salud y este clima podría empeorarte"

- "Pero señor..."

- "Debes cuidarte, por ahora lo mejor será que te quedes en casa"

Tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

El mayordomo se quedó parado en frente de la entrada. Había viajado con el muchacho para cuidarlo y ahora era el joven Li el que lo cuidaba a él...

- "Me estoy haciendo viejo..." – murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.

Pero había algo más importante que lo estaba preocupando desde hace tiempo... Y esos era la gran soledad de Shaoran.

Desde pequeño, él tuvo un carácter introvertido y serio, por lo cual era muy difícil que el iniciara cualquier tipo de relación, no obstante, no se podía decir que era una persona fría. Era un chico gentil, que se preocupaba mucho por las personas que le rodeaban y si alguien de su entorno tenía problemas haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarlo, y por supuesto, no podía olvidar su gran sentido de la responsabilidad...

Tal vez éste era su mayor problema.

Las responsabilidades como futuro Jefe del Clan Li eran realmente agobiantes para un chico de su edad; mientras otros muchachos se divertían, él estaba revisando libros antiguos, aprendiendo a administras los bienes de la familia, magia, ritos, artes marciales, y algo de diplomacia para relacionarse con otros clanes, y si a esto le sumamos los deberes de la escuela, el pobre muchacho apenas y tenía tiempo de dormir. Esto explicaría porque tenía tan pocos amigos (aunque algunos parecían estar más interesados en su cuenta bancaria que en el mismo Li) ni tampoco había tenido novia (porque era obvio que no era por falta de candidatas). En resumen, se estaba aislándolo poco a poco... y peor aún, parecía no importarle.

Se podría decir que Shaoran se estaba convirtiendo en un ermitaño de 16 años.

Por esta razón él, Wei, había decidido alejar un poco al joven de Hong Kong para que tuviera algo más de "libertad". Sin embargo primero debía buscar la aprobación de la madre...

- "No lo se Wei, no estoy segura" – murmuró Ieran

- "Creo que es lo mejor para el joven Li, señora" – replicó el anciano – "Necesita un descanso"

- "Tiene razón madre" – intervino la mayor de las hermanas mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza – "Shaoran necesita divertirse de vez en cuando y definitivamente no lo va a lograr estando aquí"

- "Tanto trabajo podría terminar enfermándolo" – se decidió a decir Meiling.

Ieran suspiro resignada, era evidente que todos se había puesto de acuerdo... y tal vez tenían razón.

- "Esta bien, doy mi consentimiento, mi hijo podrá ir a Inglaterra"

Las hermanas estallaron en alegría mientras Wei se sentía aliviado, pero Meiling, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para su querido primo, no dejaba de sentirse un poco triste de sólo pensar todo el tiempo que pasaría separada de él.

Así, durante la primera semana de agosto, Shaoran viajo a Gran Bretaña con la excusa de perfeccionar su inglés (de otra forma nunca hubiera aceptado); y dos semanas después, todo parecía indicar que les había salido el tiro por la culata. Li estaba más solitario que nunca y su comportamiento era bastante extraño desde aquel día en el aeropuerto, en el que llego pálido y con la chaqueta rota; cada vez que el intentaba preguntarle sobre lo sucedido se ponía muy incomodo y evasivo, y cambiaba de tema tan rápido como le era posible.

- "Tal vez cuado comience las clases..." – pensó el anciano con esperanza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran caminaba con lentitud por la calle, casi ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Esta concentrado, intentando dar una explicación a lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

¿Por qué ese ser atacó a la chica? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer sin dejar rastro? Y sobre todo ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?!

Se acercó a la tienda de la que una chica, de cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro, acababa de salir cardada de bolsas. Ella caminaba increíblemente distraída mientras leía un pequeño papel; cruzó la calle con el semáforo en verde, justo en le momento en que pasaba un autobús.

El conductor sólo vio como una muchacha aparecía de la nada y más por reflejo que por otra cosa frenó con todas sus fuerzas... pero de todas maneras sintió como algo golpeo en la parte delantera del vehículo. Se bajo horrorizado creyendo que había atropellado a la pobre chiquilla, mientras los pasajeros se asomaban por las ventanas para ver que había pasado.

En frente del vehículo encontró algunas bolsas tiradas...

Y en la acera, dos jóvenes tirados en el piso, fuertemente abrazados... en uno de los cuales, el chofer, para su gran alivio, reconoció el cabello oscuro de la muchacha.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – susurró una voz

Ella se apartó un poco y alzó la cara para ver quien había sido su salvador. Era un muchacho oriental de cabello corto y ojos castaño, alto, de contextura atlética y de piel blanca. Pero lo que realmente le impactó fue su mirada, era profunda y hasta se podía decir que era severa, que combinada con ese aire de autoridad que irradiaba, el cual no parecía ir acorde con su edad.

- "Sí..." – logró decir aún confundida.

Shaoran le ayudó a colocarse de pie mientras ella no dejaba de parpadear esperando que en cualquier momento se despertara, esto tenía que ser un sueño...

- "Sus bolsas..." – dijo una voz increíblemente enojada a sus espaldas.

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con el molesto rostro del conductor, cargado con las bolsas que anteriormente estaban en la vía. Su alivio había dado paso a su indignación por la actitud descuidada de la chica.

- "Yo que usted, miraría a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle" – dijo de forma algo despectiva, mientras entregaba a la chica sus pertenencias.

Sin más, que decir subió nuevamente a su vehículo y mascullando cosas sobre las negligencia de algunas personas.

Li recogió algunas víveres que todavía se encontraban regados y se las entregó a la joven

- "Muchas gracias... por todo" – murmuró apenada.

- "De nada, pero deberías ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante" - fue lo último que dijo el mago.

Ella se quedó parada, intentando asimilar la situación. Todo había sido muy rápido...

Sólo recordaba que algo la aló fuertemente del brazo y una ráfaga roja que pasó frente a sus ojos le arrebató las bolsas, y luego... estaba abrazada con ese chico...

Se detuvo al notar una cartera tirada en el suelo. La tomó y la abrió; del interior sacó un pasaporte de la Republica Popular China, y en él, la foto del joven oriental que acababa de salvarla.

- "¡Hey, se te cayó tu...!

Pero no lo vio, el muchacho ya se había marchado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le quedaba mucho tiempo libre antes de comenzar en la Universidad de Londres, por lo que Touya se decidió hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad junto a su hermanita. Era curioso, pero no había querido despegarse de ella durante las dos semanas de estadía en la capital de Inglaterra.

Ya habían visitado el Museo Británico (donde su padre trabajaría de ahora en adelante), el palacio de Buckingham, el Parlamento, la Abadía de Westminster y ahora atravesaban el Tower Bridge. Durante todo el recorrido se trasladaron en taxis y esta vez su conductor era un viejo galés, bastante abierto en comparación a los otros; tenía un rostro muy parecido al de un Papá Noel y una expresión amable, tendría unos 60 años de edad aproximadamente.

- "¿A dónde vamos ahora?" – preguntó Sakura consultando su guía turística.

- "A la Torre de Londres"

- "¡Allí se exhiben las joyas de la corona!" – se emocionó la adolescente.

- "También es famosa por sus fantasmas" – intervino el taxista

- "¿Fantasmas?" – titubeó la más pequeña de los Kinomoto

- "Sí. Durante muchos años la Torre de Londres fue utilizada como cárcel y centro de ejecuciones" – comentó el señor – "Si tienen suerte podrán ver al espíritu de Ana Bolena (1) llevando su cabeza debajo del brazo"

¿Suerte? Ante la sola idea de ver esa imagen la Card Captor palideció

- "¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?" – dijo con voz temblorosa

- "Creí que querías ver las joyas de la corona" – dijo Touya para luego agregar con tono burlón – "¿O será que tienes miedo de asustar a los fantasma con esa cara de monstruo que tienes?

Ese comentario le valió un codazo en las costillas que le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

- "¡No me llames monstruo!"

El anciano comenzó a reír. ¡Que pareja de hermanos tan encantadora!... y tan especiales. Sí, lo podía sentir...

Una vez en la Torre de Londres, el mayor de los Kinomoto prácticamente tuvo que sacar a rastras a su hermana del taxi, porque a decir verdad, la idea de estar en un lugar plagado de almas en pena no entusiasmaba nada a la Maestra de Cartas. Touya por su parte se sentía un poco triste...

Ver fantasma fue una facultad que el tuvo hasta los 16 años, cuando le dio sus poderes a Yue... y después de eso no volvió a ver a su madre. Ahora no era más que una persona normal, otro turista más en un lugar que en otras circunstancia el hubiera evitado a toda costa, por los terribles hechos que allí ocurrieron y por las oscuras fuerzas, que con seguridad, estarían acumuladas en la zona.

Cuando pasaban por el patio central de la fortaleza, vieron tres Beefearters (2) ataviados con sus curiosos trajes negros con detalles en rojo; dos de ellos charlaban animadamente mientras que el otro se limitaba a escuchar. Touya pensó que tomarles una foto con el fondo de las imponentes murallas sería un buen recuerdo del lugar. Mientras enfocaba la imagen vio como el tercero de los hombres se retiró de la conversación y caminó en línea recta hacia una de las torres, donde desapareció después de atravesar el muro...

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿DESAPARECIÓ DESPUÉS DE ATRAVESAR EL MURO???!!!!

El mayor de los Kinomoto se quedó perplejo sin poder creer lo acababa de ver.

- "¿Viste eso Sakura?" – preguntó buscando una confirmación de lo que había visto.

- "¿Ver qué?

- "Nada, olvídalo" – dijo un poco aturdido todavía – "Vamos a ver las joyas de la corona..."

La estadía en el lugar empezó a ser increíblemente incomoda para Touya, había algo que le perturbaba de ese sitió de una manera que no entendía muy bien, era como si algo lo asechara constantemente, la misma sensación que tuvo en el auto de Susan el día en que llegaron...

No se dio ni cuenta de cómo llegaron a la habitación donde se exhibía la corona imperial, que la menor de los Kinomoto miraba completamente extasiada. Sakura observaba las joyas con verdadera admiración cuando la conversación de otros turistas a su lado llamó su atención.

- "Si no mal recuerdo, en la torre viven unos ocho cuervos como mínimo, porque según la leyenda, el día en que se vayan caerá la monarquía" – comentó uno de ellos.

- "No... estas equivocado, el día en que se vayan los cuervos la Torre Blanca se derrumbará y una gran desgracia caerá sobre Inglaterra" – corrigió uno de sus acompañantes – "O por lo menos eso dicen..."

- "¿Y cómo hacen para que los cuervos no se marchen volando?" – se atrevió a preguntar la japonesa.

- "Les cortan las alas..." – contestó uno de ellos

- "Eso es muy cruel" – se indignó la joven – "¿No lo crees hermano?... ¿hermano?"

Touya estaba cada vez más pálido y comenzaba a sudar frío, su mirada estaba perdida, sus manos heladas y no parecía que estuviera escuchándola.

Esa cosa...

Esa maligna presencia se hacía cada vez más fuerte... 

Cada vez la sentía más cerca...

Algo en su mente le decía que debía salir de allí, cuanto antes...

Ese ser quería a la chica...

A su hermana...

¡A Sakura!

- Hermano ¿te sientes bien?

El mayor de los Kinomoto volvió a la realidad y contempló el preocupado rostro de su hermana

- "Salgamos de aquí" – fue lo único que dijo antes de agarrarla por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrarla fuera de la habitación

- "Pero... ¿por qué?" – dijo la Maestra de Cartas intentando seguirle el paso

Él no contestó, continuó caminando cada vez más rápido como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo. Los otros visitantes se les quedaban mirando, pero él no paraba, incluso se llevó por delante a un chico de unos veinte años, de cabello castaño y extraños ojos violeta; Sakura apenas y logró dar una breve excusa antes de que Touya la jalara para que fuera más rápida...

- "Debo sacarla de aquí, ¡debo sacarla, maldición!" – era lo único que pasaba por su mente – "Ese maldito sueño no se cumplirá, nunca lo permitiré ¡NUNCA!"

Una vez fuera de los terrenos de la Torre de Londres, el muchacho dejo de sentir la presencia así que se detuvo (para gran alivió de la Card Captor) y pidió un taxi. Dentro del vehículo, Touya se tranquilizó un poco, mientras, su hermana lo miraba intrigada ¿Qué lo haría actuar de esa forma?

- "¿Por qué salimos de esa manera?" – intentó preguntar nuevamente.

Pero él seguía sin dar ninguna explicación, tenía la cabeza ocupada en asuntos más importantes. Era obvio que su "don" de ver fantasma estaba regresando, lo cual le daría la oportunidad de ver a su madre de nuevo, sin embargo... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿De dónde provenía esa presencia tan maligna? Y lo que más le perturbaba... ¿Por qué quería a Sakura?...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una chica de unos 16 años entraba a su departamento, dejo las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y reviso los mensajes de la contestadora. En su gran mayoría eran para sus padres: socios, secretarias, su corredor de bolsas... en fin, todo lo que tuviera que ver con acciones y dinero.

Pero uno era para ella, de un chico irlandés que conoció hace dos semana y con el que había hecho amistad. Su voz sonaba muy mal, todo parecía indicar que su resfriado había empeorado...

- "¿Rebecca? Soy yo, Patrick, lamento no poder ir al cine contigo, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que mi catarro empeoró. Sabes, no es buena idea visitar la Torre de Londres con este clima ¡ASHU!" – se sonó la nariz – "Bueno, nos hablamos..."

Ese fue todo el mensaje..

Patrick era un buen chico, pero a veces era tan tonto que provocaba pegarle. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría salir con ese resfriado a visitar la Torre de Londres?! Ya se lo reclamaría cuando se mejorara...

Se sentó y sintió la cartera que aquel joven había olvidado. La abrió nuevamente y revisó el pasaporte con más calma.

- "Shaoran Li" – leyó para luego comentar un poco divertida – "Que nombre más raro"

Se le ocurrió una idea algo tonta, pero porque no, tenía mucho tiempo libre. Tomó sus llaves y salió de nuevo con toda la determinación de devolverle a ese tal Shaoran su cartera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran subió por el ascensor hasta su departamento pensando en lo sucedido; había ayudado a otra chica y ésta por lo menos le dio las gracias... y no tenía un hermano que lo amenazara con una muerte horrible. Abrió la puerta y se encamino a la cocina donde encontró a Wei terminando de hacer el almuerzo.

- "¿Trajo el té, joven?" – preguntó el anciano

¡Pero que torpe! Lo había olvidado por completo...

- "Lo siento, me distraje en el camino. Ahora mismo vuelvo a bajar y..." – buscó su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

No estaba allí, ni en los bolsillos de la chaqueta... ¡Perdió su cartera! Y lo peor es que ahí estaban buena parte de sus documentos...

Li ya estaba convencido que eso de salvar damiselas en peligro era nocivo para su salud...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebecca llevaba por lo menos cuatro horas buscando al tal Li por todo Kensington y no había conseguido ni rastro del chico. Fue a la tienda donde se encontraron por primera vez, esperó un buen rato haber si aparecía, pero esto no sucedió así que comenzó a recorrer las calles del distrito... Nada, parecía que al muchacho se lo había tragado la tierra... O tal vez era demasiado ambicioso tratar de conseguir a una persona que apenas conocía, en una ciudad de siete millones y medio de habitantes.

Se sentó en un banco de una parada de autobús para recuperar el aliento y contempló a la gente que pasaba sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras, se convencía de que encontrar a Shaoran Li sería imposible.

Pero de repente...

Justo del otro lado de la calle...

Estaba ese muchacho oriental de cabello castaño, saliendo de un lujoso edificio...

- "¡Hey, espera!" – gritó parándose de un brinco.

Sin embargo Li continuó su camino, seguramente no la había escuchado. Ella intentó seguirlo por varias cuadras, sin embargo no tardo en perderlo de vista...

- "¡Rayos!" – pensó con frustración.

No obstante, ahora tenía una pista: era muy probable de que viviera en ese edificio. Que ironía, era posible que ese chico viviera a menos de tres cuadras de su casa...

Entró en el inmueble y le preguntó a uno de los vigilante si sabía en que departamento vivían los Li, éste, después de pensar por un momento, le indicó que era muy posible de que residieran en el piso catorce, pero que no podía darle seguridad de ello.

Una vez allí notó que había cinco departamentos... no le quedaba otra más que tocar uno por uno hasta dar con el indicado.

Después de varias equivocaciones y algunos portazos, finalmente sólo quedaba un departamento. Si no era éste se daría por vencida...

Alargo el brazo y tocó el timbre...

Din Don.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta se empezó a abrir, y un anciano se asomó.

- "¿Desea algo señorita?"

- "Solamente quería saber si aquí vive un chico llamado Shaoran Li..." – respondió la joven.

- "¿Una chica preguntando por el señor Li?" – pensó Wei para luego agregar en voz alta – "Sí, aquí vive el joven Shaoran..."

Los ojos de Rebecca se iluminaron con la sola mención de esa frase.

- "¡Lo logré!" – pensó con emoción para luego explicarse con el anciano – "Vera, él perdió su cartera cuando me ayudo y... Bueno, se la quería devolver en persona" – terminó llevándose a una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tonta.

A Wei le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad: una muchacha bonita y honesta (si se tomó la molestia de devolver una cartera tenía que serlo) preguntando por Shaoran... ¡No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

- "Pase adelante" – se apresuró a decir el mayordomo – "En estos momentos no se encuentra, pero no tarda en regresar... ¿Desea algo de tomar?"

- "Un poco de agua, si no es molestia"

Una vez sentados en la sala Rebecca lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido en la tienda. Wei se sintió orgullo del joven mago, sin duda alguna era un muchacho excelente...

Interrumpieron su conversación cuando empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de una cerradura abriéndose y el desilusionado rostro del hechicero no tardo en aparecer en la entrada.

- "No la pude encontrar en ninguna parte" – dijo con frustración – "Creo que no me queda otra mas que llamar a la embajada y...."

- "Eso no será necesario joven" – indicó el mayordomo.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Wei sólo comenzó a sonreír, mientras la chica se ponía levantaba del sofá con a cartera en las manos; era una muchacha blanca, un poco más baja que Li, de cabello castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran de un color difícil de definir entre el azul y el verde. Shaoran, por su parte, se quedó petrificado al reconocer a la muchacha de la tienda ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

- "Mucho gusto, Rebecca Symonds." – se presentó la joven. Luego le mostró la cartera – "Esto es tuyo ¿verdad?"

- "Shaoran Li" – dijo atónito – "Y sí, es mío, muchas gracias" – murmuró aún sorprendido.

- "De nada, pero deberías ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante" – contestó, con una clara intención de recordarle algo al chino.

Shaoran se limitó a sonreír un poco avergonzado, al evocar que esas fueron exactamente las últimas palabras que le había dicho... y que ahora se aplicaban a su persona.

- "Disculpe que los interrumpa" – intervino Wei – "¿Pero podría explicarme como supo donde vivíamos?"

La chica les relató todo lo que tuvo que hacer para encontrarlo.

- "¿Todo eso sólo para devolverme mi pasaporte?" – se asombró Shaoran

- "Bueno, si no fuera por ti en estos momentos estaría hospitalizada o tal vez muerta... Pienso que eso era lo menos que podía hacer, ¿no crees?" – de repente recordó algo - "Disculpa Li... te gustaría ir al cine" – se atrevió a preguntar

- "¿Al cine?

- "Si quieres..." – recalcó la chica – "Es que iba a ir con un amigo, pero se enfermó a última hora y no quiero desperdiciar el boleto..."

- "Pues..."

- "El joven no tiene nada que hacer hoy" – se apresuró a decir Wei – "No sería mala idea que se distrajera un poco"

- "Pero Wei y los documentos del Clan que..."

- "No se preocupe señor, eso documentos no se irán corriendo del estudio"

El anciano lo había puesto en jaque, rechazar la invitación hubiera sido una descortesía de su parte... auque quizá su mayordomo tenía razón, debía despejar su mente de vez en cuando.

- "Esta bien" – se resignó el muchacho – "¿A que hora es la película?"

Symonds consultó su reloj

- "Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos"

- "Dame un momento y nos vamos"

La noche transcurrió mejor de lo que Shaoran había esperado; la película fue muy buena y tenían algún tiempo conversando en un agradable café. Por alguna razón que el hechicero no entendía, se sentía muy cómodo con la compañía de la joven; y a pesar de que era prácticamente era una desconocida, esa chica de expresión alegre y mirada sincera le inspiraba una gran confianza.

- "Entonces eres norteamericana"

- "Sí, nací en New York y vine a Londres hace como dos semanas, cuando trasladaron a mis padres... Y tu, que me cuentas de tu vida"

- "Pues... nací en Hong Kong, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores..."

- "Y supongo que eres la cabeza de familia"

- " ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso Wei...?"

- "No, el señor no me dijo nada, sólo... lo deduje" – al ver que Shaoran la miraba intrigado – "eres demasiado maduro para tu edad, así que debes tener una gran responsabilidad a cuestas"

- "Así es" – confirmó Li – "a veces, manejar todos los deberes como jefe de mi Clan puede ser muy agotador..."

El hechicero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ¿Por qué le contaba estas cosas a una persona que apenas conocía? ¿O quizás necesitaba desahogarse con alguien?.

- "Lo siento no quise hacerte decir cosa que no.." – se disculpó Rebecca.

- "No importa, creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto"

- "¿No hablas con el señor que vive contigo? Wei, creo que se llama. Le tienes mucho apreció ¿no?"

- "Es como un padre para mi, pero a veces prefiero guardarme mis preocupaciones, para no molestar a los demás. Después de todo debo ocuparme de mis responsabilidades como cabeza de mi Clan"

- "Pero eso te hará daño a la larga"

- "Tal vez" – murmuró Shaoran casi resignado a su destino – "En fin, de todas maneras ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será irnos a casa"

Pagaron la cuenta y buscaron un taxi; una vez adentro del vehículo el muchacho observo de reojo a la atractiva joven a su lado. Era extraño, generalmente era muy tímido con las mujeres, pero como ella se sentía como pez en el agua, tanto que incluso le contó cosas que en se vida había dicho a alguien, excepto... 

Su mirada se concentro en los ojos de chica, que con las luces de la noche se había vuelto verdes... verdes como los de Sakura.

Aquella japonesa con la que alguna vez compitió por la posesión de las cartas Clow y de la cual, casi sin darse cuenta, se enamoró al transcurrir el tiempo... Tantas aventuras juntos... y ni hablar de los celos que sentía cada vez que Hiragizawa se le acercaba. Pero eso ya había pasado, ese sentimiento hacía esa niña se convirtió en sal y agua con el transcurrir de los años y pasó a ser un recuerdo, y nada más.

De repente, sintió nostalgia por las rutinarias peleas con el "muñeco", las insinuaciones de Daidouji, las mentiras de Yamazaki y los constantes reproches de Chiharu, las historias de terror de Naoko, el sosiego de Yukito, incluso extrañó las bromas de Eriol y las fulminantes miradas del fastidioso hermano de Sakura.

Sin duda esos fueron los momentos más felices de su vida...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una aterradora sensación.

Esa maligna presencia, era la misma del aeropuerto...

Pero ahora hay otra presencia, débil, casi imperceptible.

De repente.....

La más pequeña desapareció y la otra incremento levemente su poder

- "¿Qué significa eso?" – pensó apretando los puños.

Sea lo que sea, esta convencido de algo, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante una noche sombría y lluviosa, un hombre de avanzada edad corría con desesperación por uno de los peores barrios de Londres. Cada paso se le hacía una agonía y sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento, pero no podía parar, su vida dependía de ello. Se volvió y vio como aquella sombra lo seguía a poca distancia; podría alcanzar al anciano con tan sólo desearlo y hacerlo pedazos en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo no lo hizo, eso le quitaría diversión a la cacería...

- "Ese maldito hijo de perra" – murmuró el viejo sin dejar de correr.

En ese instante de distracción, el pobre hombre tropezó y cayó aparatosamente al suelo, intento levantarse de nuevo, pero un púnzate dolor en el tobillo se lo impidió. En su desesperación comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo en busca de algún lugar que le pudiera ofrecer refugio contra aquella cosa...

Una extraña neblina negra empezó a envolverlo y un sombrío ser se materializó ante sus ojos.

- "Pareces un patético gusano" – dijo con burla – "Eso es lo que merecen los de tu estirpe"

- "No se de que estirpe hablas..." – balbuceó el anciano – "¡Déjeme en paz, por Dios!"

- "¿Crees que me puedes engañar?" – murmuró divertido – "Se que tienes ese "don" tan especial que nos hace diferentes a los demás mortales, y eso es lo que justamente quiero de ti"- con algo que el hombre no pudo identificar, le realizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla e inmediatamente comenzó a brotar sangre – "Esta es la razón por la cual no puedo dejarte en paz..."

Estaba perdido. Había descubierto su origen.

- "Mis poderes son escasos, no te servirán de nada..." – intentó explicarse.

- "No me importa" – le interrumpió fríamente

- "¡Tu no puedes existir!" – gritó perdiendo los estribos – "¡No eres más que una estúpida leyenda!"

- "Una estúpida leyenda lo suficientemente real como para aterrorizarte... y acabar con tu vida"

No muy lejos de allí tres indigentes que dormían, fueron abruptamente despertados por los pavorosos gritos de un hombre que pedía auxilio, pero al poco tiempo cesaron... Intrigados los tres pordioseros se asomaron cuidadosamente por una pequeña verja que los separaba de la calle de donde provenían los gritos...

Uno de ellos se quedó paralizado de horror, el segundo sólo logró hacer la señal de la cruz y el tercero tuvo que retirarse ante las incontenibles nauseas que le provocaba la visión de aquel cuerpo destrozado.

**Las notas de la Autora**

Bien como se dieron cuenta este capítulo se baso sobre todo en dos situaciones: Touya y Sakura en la Torre de Londres, y Rebecca y Shaoran. Vamos con los primeros. Touya recupera sus poderes poco a poco y no sabemos si para bien o para mal (Bueno, yo si se ^^U ) y Sakura... debe estar pensando que su hermanito se volvió loco ^^. Antes de que los fanáticos de S+S empiecen a mandarme cartas insultantes, amenazas y/o virus les pido un poco de paciencia y que vean como se desarrollan los hechos...

Dato curioso: Termine este capítulo justo en navidad. Así que...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Glosario 

(1):**Ana Bolena** (c. 1507-1536), fue la segunda esposa de Enrique VIII, rey de Inglaterra. Enrique se casó con Ana en secreto en enero de 1533; unos meses antes Thomas Cranmer, arzobispo de Canterbury, había declarado el divorcio de Enrique de su primera esposa, Catalina de Aragón. Ana fue coronada en el mes de junio y en septiembre dio a luz a la futura reina Isabel I.

 El 2 de mayo de 1536, Ana fue encarcelada en la Torre de Londres, acusada de mantener relaciones con su propio hermano así como con otros tres caballeros de la cámara privada y con un músico de la corte, y de conspirar con estos hombres contra la vida del rey. Los cuatro hombres fueron juzgados el 12 de mayo, y Ana y su hermano el 15 de mayo; todos fueron acusados de alta traición. La culpabilidad de Ana nunca pudo ser probada. Se sabe que Enrique quería volverse a casar. El tío de Ana, Thomas Howard, tercer duque de Norfolk, presidió el tribunal que la condenó a muerte. No queda constancia de las pruebas. El 17 de mayo el músico fue ahorcado, y los otros cuatro hombres decapitados. Dos días después Ana tuvo la misma suerte. Al día siguiente Enrique se casó con Juana Seymour.

Y todo esto por que no pudo darle al rey un hijo varón...

(2)**Beefeaters:** Son los celadores de la Torre de Londres. No deben confundir se con la guardia real, que también usan un traje rojo y negro con un sobrero bastante... peculiar (Vamos, que esos tipos jamás hablarían animadamente, a veces creo que ni respiran... ¬¬). Aquí tienen una fotito para que se hagan una mejor idea de cómo van vestido... Como pueden ver, no deben haber cambiado mucho durante los últimos 500 años...

Adelantos del próximo capítulo 

¡Finalmente comienzan clases! Sakura tiene un choque cercano del tercer tipo mientras corre por no dar una mala impresión en su primer día de escuela. Li descubrirá caras conocidas en el salón de clases y deseará tomar el primer avión de regreso a Hong Kong, conoceremos la identidad de algunos personajes y otros nuevos ingresaran a la trama en lo que promete ser un primer día de clases muy movido.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte.....


	4. El primer día de clases

Visitantes de Occidente 

**Capitulo 3**

**Un mundo pequeño: El primer día de clases**

El reloj despertador llevaba sonando por lo menos 10 minutos, pero la muchacha seguía inmóvil en su cama; estaba demasiado cómoda, protegida del frío bajo el tibio abrigo de las cobijas, como para salir. Además, no había ningún motivo para levantarse temprano: hoy no tenía que preparar el desayuno... pero alguien no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta actitud...

- "Vamos Sakura, levántate" – dijo Kero mientras la sacudía suavemente.

- "ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

- "Sakura..."

"Hhhhhmmmmmm... 5 minutos más..."

- "¡Sakura!"

- "¡¡¡AAAAAYYYYYY!!!"

Del susto, Sakura se cayó de la cama dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Quedó aturdida en el suelo por unos instantes hasta que sintió que algo se agitaba fuertemente debajo de ella; se paró de un salto liberando por fin al pobre guardián.

- "¡Ten más cuidado Sakura por poco me aplastas!" – reclamó la bestia del sello con una vena en la frente.

- "Lo siento Kero" – se disculpó la Card Captor, para luego replicar un poco enfadada – "Pero no debiste despertarme de esa manera."

- "Pero tú misma me dijiste que lo hiciera ayer en la noche. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?. Hoy empiezas en tu nueva secundaria y también tenías que hacer el desayuno...

- "¡Ay, lo olvidé por completo!" – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a revolver los gabinetes en busca de su uniforme.

- "Definitivamente tú nunca vas a cambiar." – repuso el pequeño muñeco volador mientras cruzaba sus bracitos – "A pesar de que ya tienes 16 años, sigues siendo tan distraída como siempre..."

La Maestra de las Cartas ignoró los sermones de Kero sobre la pereza, se vistió a prisa y bajó las escaleras, sólo para encontrar a su hermano terminando de hacer la comida y su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico

- "Vaya, hasta que al fin te levantaste" – dijo Touya

- "Disculpa... Gracias por preparar el desayuno por mí"

- "No importa... después de todo por esto me tendrás que remplazar en tres tareas. Además no esperaba que un monstruo como tú se despertara temprano..."

- "¡No soy un monstruo!"

Touya sólo sonrió satisfecho para mayor enfado de Sakura. Estaba convencido que el sagrado deber de todo hermano era proteger y molestar a su hermana... y esta parte era la más divertida, aunque de vez en cuando podía llegar a ser peligroso...

Protegerla...

Eso es lo que había hecho desde que ella nació, y más aún después de la temprana muerte de su madre. Desde que aquel fatídico día se dedicó a cuidar de su pequeña hermana. Lo peor fue cuando ese mocoso apareció de la nada para intentar quitarle lo que, con tanto celo, había protegido; al final ese chiquillo se fue, pero vinieron más y él se ocupó a ahuyentar a todo muchacho que se acercara a su hermanita, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Eso era lo que más temía, perder a otro ser querido.

Por eso vino con su familia a Londres, por eso tuvo que sacar a Sakura de aquel endemoniado lugar, para que aquella cosa no le hiciera daño y esa espantosa pesadilla no se cumpliera...

- "Pobre hombre" – se lamentó Fujitaka

- "¿Qué sucede papá?" – dijo la antigua Card Captor

- "Ayer lograron identificar el cadáver que encontraron la semana pasada. Es un taxista llamado Vincent Kyle"

La japonesa se asomó por encima del hombro de su padre para poder ver el reportaje, se sorprendió al ver la foto del infortunado sujeto. Era un hombre de unos 60 años, de rostro bonachón y espesa barba blanca.

- "Hermano ¿No fue éste el señor que nos llevo a la Torre de Londres?"

- "Déjame ver"

Retiró la sartén del fuego y comenzó a leer el reportaje; definitivamente era la misma persona del taxi.

El caso era realmente escabroso; el cuerpo fue hallado en un sucio callejón de uno de los peores vecindarios de la ciudad, tan cruelmente destrozado que se necesitó de una prueba de ADN para estar seguros de su identidad. Hasta ahora no se habían encontrado pistas sobre quién pudo ser el asesino y los únicos testigos, tres indigentes, no vieron al homicida. Pero lo que realmente impresionó a Touya, fue la fecha en la que probablemente murió Kyle, justamente el día en que fueron a la torre, aproximadamente a las 11:30pm.

¿Tendría esto que ver con aquella presencia?

- "Supongo que eso era lo bueno de vivir en Tomoeda, era una ciudad muy tranquila y nunca sucedieron cosas como esta" – comentó el primogénito de los Kinomoto haciendo todo lo posible para disimular su preocupación, luego observó el reloj – "Oye, Sakura ¿hoy no tienes que ir a la secundaria temprano?"

- "Si, así es ¿por qué?"

- "Porque se te esta haciendo tarde"

Sakura se volvió a mirar el reloj.

- "¡Es cierto!"

Prácticamente se tragó enteras las tostadas, las cuales sólo pudo pasar con ayuda del jugo de naranja, tomó su mochila, se despidió rápidamente y salió a toda velocidad.

El día era soleado, el cielo estaba casi totalmente despejado y la temperatura se había tornado muy agradable. En las calles principales, las aceras estaban atestadas de personas que se dirigían a sus trabajos y algunos chicos uniformados charlaban alegremente al tiempo que se dirigían a sus colegios. Antes de ingresar a la nueva escuela, Sakura, tuvo que presentar una prueba de admisión. Por un momento pensó que no la admitirían, pero para su gran alivio logro pasar el examen... tal vez no era tan mala para las matemáticas como pensaba.

Mientras Kinomoto recorría una de las calles que conducían a la secundaria reconoció la casa donde aquella extraña sombra apareció el día en que llegó a Gran Bretaña. Se detuvo unos instantes y la observó detenidamente. Todavía no entendía por qué se retiró de esa forma, qué era lo que quería y sobre todo por qué emanaba esa energía tan negativa... repentinamente recordó que tenía que ir a su nueva escuela.

Continuó corriendo a toda velocidad por la acera; era su primer día de clases y debía llegar antes de que fuera la hora de entrada, para así, poder entrevistarse con el coordinador de la secundaria, el cual le explicaría las normas y le mostraría las instalaciones. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, ella se había levantado tarde y ahora se esforzaba por no dar una mala impresión en su primer día.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa misteriosa sombra....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POMP!!!!!!!!!

La maestra de cartas cayó sentada debido al choque y se llevo las manos a la cara por el dolor. ¡¿quién había puesto ese muro allí?!. Abrió los ojos para ver exactamente con que se había estrellado, sólo para descubrir que el supuesto muro no era más que un chico, que al igual que ella, estaba tirado en el suelo, y a juzgar por la expresión de dolor en su rostro y la forma en que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre pecho lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza. A su lado se hallaba una chica que a duras penas podía contener la risa.

- "Ja, ja. Ríe todo lo que quieras ¡Claro! Como no fue a ti a la que le sacaron el aire..." – mustió con enfado el joven mientras se colocaba de pie.

- "Oki.... Okinodoku desu" – alcanzó a decir una apenada Sakura

Ambos jóvenes se percataron de la presencia de la japonesa. El muchacho era alto, rubio con el cabello corto y parado de punta, de contextura atlética y ojos azules. La muchacha también era rubia y de ojos azules, más baja que su acompañante y de estilizada figura, y los dos utilizaban el uniforme de la secundaria a la que ella acababa de entrar. El más que evidente parecido entre ellos delataba su parentesco.

- "¿Ah?" – dijo desconcertada la chica.

- "Quise decir lo... lo siento" – murmuró más avergonzada que antes. – " es que yo no veía por donde..."

Los hermanos intercambiaron una enigmática mirada. Sakura se sintió aún peor ¿acaso su inglés era tan malo que no le entendían?; pero luego una amistosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos ingleses y el muchacho se acercó a joven oriental.

- "No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy atento al camino" – dijo extendiéndole la mano – "Déjame ayudarte"

Kinomoto aceptó la ayuda mientras intentaba en vano controlar el rubor de sus mejillas ¡Ese chico era realmente apuesto! Tal ves esto de estar en otro país no sería tan malo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tres chicos caminaban juntos por las calles de la ciudad; uno era de estatura media, de complexión delgada, tenía profundos ojos grises y su cabello negro contrastaba con su pálida piel. Miraba a todos lados como si esperara una señal divina que le indicara que iban por el camino correcto; a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban, pero cada vez que sus acompañantes le preguntaban si todo estaba bien el respondía afirmativamente... aunque después de 15 minutos de caminar en círculos era probable que ya se hubieran dado cuenta...

La otra persona, era una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro peinado con una gruesa cola alta; lo más llamativo de la joven eran sus ojos, los cuales tenían un bonito color turquesa. Ya hacía un buen rato que había perdido la paciencia y lo que estaba pasando le empezaba a resultar obvio; se detuvo bruscamente y encaró al primer chico.

- "¿Estas seguro que el atajo es por aquí?" – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- "Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijeron" – contestó el chico de ojos grises – "Veamos, nos reuníamos en la plaza y de allí tomábamos la calle de la izquierda, luego cruzábamos a la derecha, seguíamos derecho por dos cuadras y girábamos a la derecha nuevamente y una cuadra más adelante estaría la secundaria..." – se detuvo por un momento a pensar – " O era tomar la calle de la derecha, luego cruzar a la izquierda, seguir directo por tres cuadras y girar a la izquierda..."

Los otros dos se cayeron de la impresión. ¡¿Eso era un atajo?! ¿Cómo rayos se les había ocurrido confiar en el sentido de dirección de su amigo, si a duras penas lograba conseguir el camino a su casa cuando los visitaba? Y eso que vivía a menos de tres calles...

- "Estamos perdidos ¿verdad?" – dijo el tercer joven, de ojos y cabello castaño claro y de apariencia oriental.

- "Eeehhhhh.... Sí."

Suspiraron con resignación, sin embargo el segundo muchacho recordó algo podría ayudarlos en esta situación; aún tenían una esperanza.

- "O' Connor, recuerdas el papel que te di ayer. Ahí estaba escrita la dirección"

Una ENORME gota surgió de la nuca del chico de cabello negro.

- "Eeeeehhhhhh... Sí"

- "¡Entonces estamos salvados!" – se entusiasmo la joven – "Ahora sólo tenemos que buscar la calle y entonces podremos llegar..."

- "Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso..." – la interrumpió bastante incómodo.

- "¿Por qué?" – preguntaron sus acompañantes con recelo.

- "Verán, creía que con las indicaciones era más que suficiente y por eso yo..."

- "Tú...."

- "Lo tiré a la papelera" – concluyó con una risa nerviosa.

Los chicos tardaron uno segundos en asimilar lo que acababan de oír.

- "Esto es una broma pesada ¿verdad? – dijo la chica casi esperanzada.

- "No..."

No podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, su última esperanza se había ido, literalmente, a la basura. ¡Ahora sí que estaban perdidos!

Al ver como sus acompañantes parecían quererlo matar con la mirada, O' Connor propuso un nuevo plan.

- "Creo que no nos queda más remedio que preguntarle a alguien"

- "Sí, eso parece" – murmuró con resignación el chico oriental mientras daba un vistazo haber si pasaba alguna persona.

Sin embargo al girar la esquina se encontró con un soberbio edificio de tres plantas construidos con lo que parecían ser ladrillos de un matiz rojizo, de enormes ventanales, y del que a simple vista se podía decir que debía tener unos cuantos siglos. En la entradas podía leerse claramente _"St Paul's Secondary School (1)"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura se colocó justo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina, sin estar muy segura de que hacer. Hacía unos minutos que se había despedido de los chicos con los que literalmente se tropezó en la calle.

- "¿No van a entrar?" – había preguntado.

- "No, nosotros estudiamos aquí hace un año, y no creo que las cosas haya cambiado demasiado durante ese tiempo"

- "Ya veo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme... por cierto, aún no se sus nombre"

- "Bridget, y el es mi hermano Brian, ambos estamos en sexto curso (2)"

Sakura los miró atentamente, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

- "Somos gemelos" – confirmaron a coro, luego Brian preguntó – "Y tu nombre es..."

- "Mi nombre es Sakura"- dijo con una sonrisa

La antigua Card Captor regresó al presente y armándose de valor decidió a tocar la puerta.

- "Puede pasar" – dijo una amable voz en la habitación.

- "Buenos días" – saludo la joven al entrar.

- "Buenos días señorita Kinomoto" – respondió una voz increíblemente familiar.

La maestra de cartas se volvió inmediatamente. Dentro de la oficina elegantemente decorada, había cuatro personas, tres estudiantes y el coordinador... mejor dicho, coordinadora, una hermosa mujer de larguísimo cabello rojo y liso, que la miraba con su habitual dulzura.

- "Pro... Profesora Misuki"

- "Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Debo confesar que yo también me sorprendí cuando vi sus nombres en la lista de nuevos estudiantes"

- ¿Sus nombres? – preguntó confundida

Los otros tres chicos en la habitación la miraban con curiosidad, pero en especial uno, el cual parpadeaba si dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Sakura? – se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los gemelos caminaban por el largo pasillo que conducía a los salones del sexto curso. Desde que habían dejado a la japonesa en la oficina del coordinador, no habían articulado palabra; en realidad era innecesario hablar, evidentemente estaban pensando lo mismo... Los dos se pararon frente de una de las puertas y entraron. Dentro, estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros, conversando alegremente sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

Apenas los reconocieron, sus viejos amigos se acercaron a saludarles, pero uno de ellos, un joven de cabello negro y ojos castaño oscuro, caminaba sigilosamente hacia ellos, cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido que les advirtiera de su presencia. Estaba planificando esto desde hace un mes; aunque en realidad era muy básico para lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer era extremadamente efectivo; tan convencido estaba de su éxito que incluso había apostado 10 libras con un amigo y esta era una oportunidad única para lograr lo que nadie había logrado antes.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, todos estaban tan distraídos que nadie había notado su existencia; como un ninja se colocó justo detrás de Bridget, la cual hablaba animadamente con algunas compañeras; tomó aire con toda la intención de proferir un grito descomunal y...

- "Ni lo pienses Russell"

El muchacho se quedó frío, ¿cómo demonios se dio cuenta de que era él?. Definitivamente ella no era normal...

- "Lo ven, es imposible tomar de sorpresa a esta chica" – declaró con frustración.

- "No es para tanto" – dijo la rubia – "sólo tienes que planificar mejor las cosas"

- "¿Planificar mejor las cosas?" – buscó una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de la joven - "Permíteme explicarte algo linda: nadie a logrado escapar de mis bromas, por lo menos una vez en su vida, y en esto incluyo a los profesores. Sin embargo, a ti no te he podido atrapar, y lo estoy intentando desde preparatorio... así que tengo dos teorías para explicar este fenómeno"

Las muchachas a su alrededor lo miraron con expectación.

- "La primera es que tienes ojos detrás de la cabeza y la segunda es que una de las veces que pase la noche en tu casa, me implantaste un chip localizador satelital en la nuca mientras dormía, por lo cual, sabes mi posición exacta cada vez que lo desees"

Los presentes se cayeron de la impresión de escuchar semejante disparate.

- "¡Nada de eso tiene lógica!" – dijo una de las jóvenes.

- "Lo se, pero no le encuentro otra explicación"

- "Si hay una" – comentó la chica de ojos azules.

- "Ah, ¿si?, ¿cómo explicas lo acaba de pasar?"

- "Te vi reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana..."

Russell sólo arqueó una ceja y tardo unos instantes en asimilar esa respuesta ¡Tamaño error había cometido! Todo un mes de preparación arruinado por un simple y estúpido reflejito en el vidrio de la ventana...

- "Alguna de ustedes tiene un 10 libras que me preste hasta mañana..." - murmuró con resignación

- "Sí, yo tengo ¿para qué?" – dijo una de las chicas

- "Para pagarle a Michael una apuesta..." – luego se volvió a Bridget y masculló cabizbajo – "¿Dónde esta Brian? Quisiera hablar con él..."

- "¿Mi hermano? Allá, hablando con Kate"

- "Gracias..." – apenas se paró miró a la rubia – "Te juro que algún día te voy a encontrar desprevenida, y entonces seré el primero en tomarte el pelo"

- "Me temo que llegaste tarde, ya alguien más lo hizo..."

- " ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!"

- "Hace un año, justo el día en que nos mudamos a Oxford"

- "Entonces seré el segundo..."

- "En realidad el tercero..."

Russell iba decir algo pero no le salían las palabras. ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!... ¿Estaría perdiendo práctica?... Sin más que decir se fue con una elocuente cara de trauma.

Bridget comenzó a sonreír al ver como se alejaba; aquel chico era el mejor amigo de su hermano desde el jardín de niños y ella también le tenía mucho aprecio. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos castaño, de piel blanco, no muy alto y de ascendencia escocesa; bromista por naturaleza y con una gran personalidad; el era un chico... ¿cómo decirlo?... especial. Se había pasado media vida intentando hacerla caer en una de sus bromas, evidentemente, sin mucho éxito... Pobre, si tan sólo supiera que ella y su hermano eran tan diferentes a los demás...

- "¡Ahí viene Fletcher! – avisó uno de los alumnos del salón.

En cuestión de cinco segundos lo que anteriormente parecía un campo de guerra se convirtió en una aula impecablemente ordenada y cada alumno había ocupado su lugar. Cualquier cosa era mejor que recibir un discurso sobre disciplina por parte del profesor Fletcher...

Instantes después entró un hombre de aproximadamente 55 años, canoso, con bastante de sobrepeso y cuya cara recordaba mucho a la de un buldog.

- "Buenos días" – saludo solemnemente – "Desde hoy tendremos nuevos estudiantes en el colegio, en su mayoría extranjeros, así que espero que ellos se lleven la mejor imagen posible de los británicos" – observó fijamente a uno de sus alumnos – "Eso va especialmente con usted, Mc Dowell"

- "¿Yo profesor?" – dijo Russell poniendo cara de santo.

- "Sabes porque te lo digo... " – el profesor se volvió a la puerta – "Pueden pasar" – al instante los tres chicos entraron - "Ellos son Rebecca Symonds de los Estados Unidos, Sakura Kinomoto de Japón y Shaoran Li de Hong Kong. Desde ahora formaran parte de nuestra institución, por lo que espero que ustedes les den el una calurosa acogida"

Mientras el profesor continuaba hablando, Shaoran comenzó a dar un vistazo al salón y reconoció a la chica con la que tuvo el "pequeño" percance en el aeropuerto. Se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza apenado al recordar la bochornosa situación.

Pero si ella estaba allí... entonces era muy probable que su hermano también estudiara en la misma escuela...__

Repentinamente sintió como si le dieran una puñalada en la nuca, volteó y vio como Brian prácticamente le echaba dagas con la mirada. Un sin fin de gotitas comenzaron aparecer en la cabeza del joven chino. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el mismo curso que su hermana? Por lo menos deberían tener una año de diferencia... a menos que ... fueran gemelos, y el gran parecido entre los dos parecía confirmar esta hipótesis.

Mientras Fletcher prolongaba su discurso, el joven chino empezaba a trazar una estrategia para salir airoso de las incómodas situaciones que con seguridad se le presentaría ¡Nada podía ser peor que estar en el mismo salón de ese sujeto!

- "...Symonds, colóquese delante de Barret, Kinomoto al lado de Mc Dowell y Li... delante de Wesley"

Tal ves sí había...

La clase de historia terminó pero Shaoran no tenía ni idea de lo que vieron. Era imposible concentrarse con aquella mirada clavada en su nuca y mucho menos con la sensación de que ese chico se le tiraría encima en lo que el profesor pusiera un pie fuera del aula...

Y justo en ese momento...

- "¿Qué haces aquí pervertido?" – preguntó de forma poco amistosa.

- "No soy un pervertido" - murmuró Li haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar que esos comentarios lo afectaran.

Brian se disponía a refutar esta afirmación cuando Sakura se acercó y preguntó cordialmente.

- "No tenía idea de que tu apellido fuera Wesley. ¿Acaso eres familia de Susan Wesley?"

- "Soy su hijo. Y supongo que tu eres la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto" - respondió afectuosamente.

- "Sí, así es. ¿Ya conocías a Shaoran?"

- "Con que así se llama este degenerado" – dijo en tono hostil

Li se volteó bastante irritado ¡¿cómo se atrevía de decir eso de él frente Sakura?!

- "¿Por qué le dices así?" – preguntó Kinomoto desconcertada.

- "Porque el muy idiota atacó a mi hermana" – respondió dirigiendo una mirada asesina al joven chino.

- "¡Todo fue un mal entendido!" – intentó defenderse el mago cada vez más alterado.

- "¡Ah! Ahora resulta que no fue tu culpa" – dijo con sarcasmo – "Lo que paso fue que tu ibas caminando tranquilamente por el aeropuerto, cuando de repente, la depredadora sexual de mi hermana te saltó encima sin piedad, y yo confundí todo cuando llegue. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?.... Pervertido"

- "¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!!!!" – gritó Shaoran perdiendo los estribos

Todo el salón volteo a verlos totalmente impresionados ante semejante exclamación, y el joven chino solamente quería que se lo tragara la tierra al ver como, tanto Kinomoto como Symonds, lo miraban totalmente asombradas.

- "Conozco a Shaoran desde que éramos niños y estoy completamente segura que nunca haría algo así" – lo defendió la antigua Card Captor

- "Mira Sakura," – dijo Brian con un tono casi paternal - "le tengo mucho aprecio a tu padre y se nota que tu eres una buena chica; quiero que tengas en cuenta que las personas cambian con el tiempo.... y más después de la pubertad. Ten cuidado con este sujeto, porque es muy probable que este planeando alguna otra cosa"

Li ya estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo y hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras, pero se contuvo al ver como Bridget lo miraba fijamente, como si vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos.... y eso lo hacia sentir como una cucaracha.

El ambiente se calmó cuando entró la profesora de literatura, la japonesa se disponía regresar a su puesto cuando la voz del joven mago llamó su atención.

- "Sakura..." – dijo tímidamente

- "Sí, dime"

- "Podríamos encontrarnos en el patio, junto a los árboles, a la hora de receso... es algo urgente" – al ver la duda en el rostro de la chica – "Entenderé si no quieres ir..."

- "No, no hay problema" – repuso cordialmente – "Junto a los árboles a la hora de receso, no faltaré"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terminaron las primeras horas de clase y Sakura se dirigía a la pequeña arboleda, en la que se había acordado encontrarse con Li. No tardó en ver al joven chino apoyado en un sauce; se acercó lentamente mientras pensaba que era realmente increíble haberse reencontrado con Shaoran después de tanto tiempo, y más aún que lo hubieran hecho en un lugar como Londres.

Hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de charlar con calma debido a la ajetreada mañana que habían tenido, pero ahora podían conversar con más tranquilidad; seguramente tendrían mucho de que hablar después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Sin embargo había dos preguntas que  rondaban su mente: ¿Qué sería ese asunto tan urgente del que quería hablarle? ¿Y por qué Brian lo llamó pervertido?....

Llegó hasta donde el se encontraba, pero no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y su rostro reflejaba una profunda preocupación.

- "Hola" – saludo la joven

- "¿Eh? Hola"

Se produjo un incomodo silencio.

- "No tenia idea de que estuvieras aquí. Dime ¿cuanto tiempo tienes en Inglaterra?" – dijo la Card captor intentando romper el hielo

- "Un mes más o menos. Viene a perfeccionar mi inglés... pero también me he encontrado con vicisitudes que realmente no esperaba"

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Desde que llegue han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en esta ciudad. Aparecen energías muy poderosas que de repente desaparecen como si nunca hubieran existido. He intentado rastrearlas varias veces pero nuca he podido localizarlas... es realmente frustrante"

- "Creo que se a que te refieres..." - Shaoran la miró sorprendido - "El día en que llegué, una sombra comenzó a seguir el auto en el que estaba. Irradiaba una energía muy poderosa y maligna; no se por qué, pero estaba asegura que me atacaría en cualquier momento; se paró en el techo de una casa y luego se desvaneció sin dejar rastro..."

- "¿Lograste ver como era?" – preguntó el chino sumamente interesado

- "Más o menos. Parecía una persona vestida con una túnica negra y tenía una hoz enorme en las manos"

Estas palabras hicieron que Li se sintiera mucho mejor, eso significa que no se estaba volviendo loco, por lo menos no era el único que había visto a aquel ser... De repente oyó a Symonds acercarse y no parecía estar muy contenta.

- "¡Es que es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida!" – exclamó furiosa.

- "Tranquilízate, tampoco es para tanto" – intentó tranquilizarla el chico de ojos grises y cabello negro que la acompañaba, mientras una gruesa gota de sudor se deslizaba por su cabeza.

-  "Pero es estúpido. Llamar a Li pervertido... ¡por favor!, si se ruboriza con cualquier cosa. Además, es el chico más serio que conozco"

- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó el mago.

- "Nada, solamente Rebecca escuchó a un tipo rubio llamarte pervertido, y si no fuera porque yo la agarré a tiempo, le da una bofetada"

- "Debiste dejarme, se lo merecía por imbecil..."

Una enorme gota se formo en la cabeza de los dos orientales.

– "Oye, ¿no nos vas a presentar?" – dijo tímidamente O' Connor al notar la presencia de la Maestra de Cartas.

- "Ah, sí. Sakura Kinomoto, Rebecca Symonds y él es Patrick O' Connor"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No muy lejos, dos siluetas se encontraban observando la escena con mucho interés, desde un viejo roble. Sabían que había algo fuera de lo común en esos dos chicos orientales, pero no estaban seguros de que ellos intervinieran en sus planes.

- "¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" – preguntó uno.

- "Es la única forma de estar seguros"

- "Y si ella..."

- "No tendremos opción que acabar con ella... Sabes que muchas cosas dependen de esto, tu misma me lo haz dicho cientos de veces" – respondió con rapidez, aunque no parecía estar muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

La otra persona suspiró con resignación.

- "Esta bien, lo haremos"

Kinomoto charlaba animadamente con los nuevos amigos de Li cuando percibió dos poderosas energías su espalda. Se paró de un brinco y comenzó a mirar en la dirección de la que provenían.

Estaban muy cerca, podía sentirlo...

- "Shaoran..." – dijo mientras se volvía a verlo.

Ella se asombró al ver la expresión del joven chino, parecía estar realmente enfadado y tenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que temió que se hiciera daño; sin previo aviso salió corriendo en busca a la fuente de aquellas presencias, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

No estaba dispuestos a dejarlos escapar otra vez, no teniendo la verdad tan cerca; tenía que averiguar que rayos estaba sucediendo...

Llegó hasta un roble no muy distante de donde se encontraban él y sus amigos, pero no encontró a nadie aunque podía sentir ciertos "residuos" de las presencias.

- "Maldición" – murmuró sintiéndose burlado y dando un golpe al tronco del árbol.

- "¿Lograste encontrar algo?" – preguntó la maestra de cartas cuando finalmente consiguió alcanzarlo.

- "No, escaparon de nuevo"

Por su parte, Rebecca se quedó parada sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero el irlandés estaba inmóvil, con el seño fruncido...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo que comenzó como un lindo día, ahora amenazaba con tornarse una tormenta. Un sujeto vestido con un sobretodo negro observaba la fachada de la escuela con gran interés; era un hombre muy alto y de contextura atlética, de piel blanca y unos veinte años de edad; su cabello castaño era agitado por el viento mientras sus ojos de un color violáceo, miraban vehementemente la entrada de la secundaria.

Hace unos pocos instantes había sentido extrañas y poderosas presencias en el lugar. Era difícil decir con exactitud cuantas eran, pero hubo dos que llamaron especialmente su atención....

- "No puede ser..." – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Hacía mucho que las conocía, pero nunca pensó en volverlas a percibir después de tanto tiempo.

Todos eso malditos recuerdos regresaban a su mente......

**Las notas de la Autora**

Al fin terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vaya, sacar tiempo para terminare este fic es más que difícil.... el paso es lento, pero seguro ^^U. Bueno, bueno, como pueden ver ingresaron más personajes a la trama (unos más misteriosos que otros) y las preocupaciones de Shaoran y Touya van en aumento... lo cual me recuerda... ¡Pobre Li! Las cosas van de mal en peor con para él y al parecer no tienen intenciones de mejorar... jejeje... ya saben por que titulé este capítulo "un mundo pequeño".

Es te capítulos y el siguiente van a ser de los más "Light", por decirlo de alguna forma, porque después se volverán más oscuros...

Glosario 

(1) Se que deben estar pensando que debí poner High School, pero en el inglés británico se dice Secondary School. Sin embargo, aun tengo mis dudas y si alguien me lo pudiera aclarar se lo agradecería mucho.

(2) La secundaria en Inglaterra comienza a los 11 años de edad y continúa por 7 años.... cortesía de Harry Potter y verificado en una enciclopedia jejejejeje ^^U. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios salve a Rowling!!!!!!

**Avances del próximo capítulo**

La nostalgia invade a Sakura, al tiempo que una persona conocida llega a Londres. Shaoran intenta sobrevivir a la continua intimidación de Brian y las dudas comienzan a invadir la mente de Rebecca, conoceremos a un miembro de la familia de Russell (muy a su pesar), indagaremos un poco en la mente de Patrick y una amenaza se cierne sobre Li y Kinomoto...

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte........


	5. El primer ataque

Visitantes de Occidente 

Capítulo 4 

**El primer ataque**

Sakura acababa de llegar de la escuela y se sentía bastante cansada, pero estaba feliz. Su primer día había sido mejor de lo que esperaba: conoció a personas muy simpáticas y se reencontró con otras, a las que no esperaba ver. Pasó por la sala buscando a su padre o a su hermano, pero estaba completamente vacía... al parecer todavía no habían llegado. Subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto donde Kero se encontraba batallando con un video juego como era costumbre.

Al notar la presencia de su ama, colocó "pausa" y voló alegremente hacia la joven.

- "Hola Sakura" – saludó la bestia del sello – "¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?"

- "Muy bien. La secundaría es realmente grande y muy bonita, además mis compañeros son muy agradables en especial Russell..."

- "¿Russell? ¿Quién es ese?"

- "El chico que se sienta a mi lado en la clase, es muy divertido. También conocí a los hijo de la señora Wesley, Bridget y Brian, me encontré con Shaoran, hable con dos chicos de lo más simpáticos, Rebecca Symond, que es norteamericana, y un irlandés que se llama Patrick... ¡Y sabías que la coordinadora es señorita Mizuki!..."

- "Sakura... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?" – preguntó el pequeño muñeco con recelo.

- "Que la profesora Mizuki es la coordinadora..." – murmuró Sakura, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

- "No hablo sobre eso, lo que dijiste antes...."

- "Pues.... hablé con dos chicos muy simpáticos y... "

- "Sakura..."

- "Me... me encontré con Shaoran en la secundaria" – susurró de una manera casi imperceptible. Ya sabía la reacción de Kero.

- "¡EL MOCOSO! ¡¿Y qué se supone que esta haciendo aquí?!"

- "Me dijo que vino a aprender inglés... Son cosas como estas las que me hacen pensar que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño ¿no crees?" – comentó la chica un poco incomoda, pero luego recordó algo muy importante (y que con seguridad cambiaria el tema) – "Hablé con él durante el receso y me contó que también a sentido presencias extrañas en la ciudad"

- "Entonces no estábamos equivocados, algo extraño está pasando..." - dijo pensativo el pequeño guardián.

- "También ocurrió algo muy raro en la escuela"

Sakura comenzó a narrarle la aparición de las dos presencias, la reacción de Li y como habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- "Con que eso fue lo que pasó" – dijo Kero muy interesado.

- "Sí, así es. ¿Qué crees que este sucediendo?"

- "Para serte sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea" – luego lo pensó mejor y rectificó – "A menos que..."

- "Dime" – dijo la maestra de cartas con impaciencia.

- "A menos que estemos en medio de una guerra entre clanes mágicos. Si es así, lo mejor será mantenernos alejados del asunto"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Las guerras entre magos son sumamente peligrosas, generalmente hay muchas bajas en los bandos en conflicto antes de que uno de ellos consiga la victoria. Si nos involucrarnos podríamos tener muchos problemas"

- "¿Cómo sabes eso Kero? ¿Acaso alguna vez estuviste en alguno?"

- "Por fortuna no, pero eso fue lo que me dijo Clow hace ya bastante tiempo" – luego agregó - "Creo que por tu propia seguridad Sakura, lo mejor será que comiences a llevar las cartas contigo a todos lados, porque no sabemos en que momento puedas quedar atrapada en medio de una de esas disputas"

- "¿Qué te parece si hablo con la señorita Mizuki? Ella debe saber algo más de lo que esta sucediendo"

- "Me parece buena idea... Además también podrías preguntarle por la reencarnación de Clow, él vive aquí ¿No es cierto?" – comentó Kero

- "Si, Eriol vive en Londres.... vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no se de él" – reconoció la japonesa.

– "Por cierto... ¿me trajiste lo que me prometiste?"

- "Si, aquí está el pudín que me pediste" – dijo mientras sacaba el dulce de su bolso.

La bestia del sello se apresuró a guardar el juego y apagar la consola, para degustar el delicioso postre con toda tranquilidad.

Sakura abrió el closet para cambiarse de ropa, cuando unas cajas en el fondo llamaron su atención; estaban cerradas y todavía tenían pegadas todas las etiquetas de la compañía de mudanzas. Las sacó y tomó una navaja para cortar las envolturas. Dentro estaban algunas de sus cosas de la vieja casa de Tomoeda, entre ellas, dos que tenían un significado muy especial: la muñeca que le regaló Tomoyo cuando pasaron a cuarto grado y el osito que le dio Shaoran antes de irse a Hong Kong.

Se volteó para asegurarse que Kero no le estaba prestando atención (en realidad estaba muy concentrado en saborear su pudín como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor) y tomó los dos muñecos entre sus brazos. Primero observó al osito que le había regalado su primer amor antes de marcharse de Tomoeda.

Recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer.... No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Shaoran, pero era claro que no era lo mismo que sentía por Yukito, ni tampoco era sólo amistad.

También recordaba el como Tomoyo la llamó a su casa, avisándole que Li volvía a Hong Kong en el avión de las 11 y eran las 9. Ella subió a su habitación, no quería que Shaoran se fuera... una lágrima cayó por su mejilla hasta el suelo, y justo en ese lugar comenzó a formarse el círculo mágico de la estrella y de su pecho salió una carta. La había observado un momento antes de tomarla entre sus manos con dulzura.

- "Eso es, Shaoran" – había murmurado

Corrió al aeropuerto con desesperación rogando que aún no se hubiese marchado, pero ahí estaba él, parado en el centro de la sala.... los dos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. En ese momento llegó Wei y le dio a Shaoran el osito diciéndole que se le había olvidado.

- "¿Puedo quedarme con ese osito?" – preguntó la Card Captor

Li le entregó el osito y sus manos se juntaron.

- "Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?" – preguntó nuevamente la japonesa.

- "¿Por casualidad no me habrás traído más pudín?" – dijo la chillona voz del guardián.

La Maestra de Cartas volvió a la realidad un poco sobresaltada y rápidamente escondió el peluche en la caja, realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar uno de los berrinches de Kero en contra de Li.

- "Eehhh... sí, hay otro en mi mochila. Era mío pero te lo puedes quedar"

- "¡Muchas gracias, Sakurita!" – de repente se le quedó viendo fijamente – "Oye ¿Te sientes bien?"

- "¿Por qué lo dices?"

- "Tu cara esta muy roja" – se acerco y le puso la patita en la frente – "¿No será que tienes fiebre?"

- "No, me siento muy bien"

- "Espera un momento" – dijo la bestia frunciendo el ceño – "¿Eso no es....." – Sakura palideció ¡la que se iba a armar! – "...la muñeca que te regaló Tomoyo?"

- "Si, así es" – dijo aliviada la Card Captor – "la acabo de encontrar"

- "No cabe duda que esa chica tenía mucho talento" – comentó examinando el muñeco – "¿Aún no te ha escrito?"

- "No, aún no... Hace un mes que no ha sabido nada de ella" – murmuró con un aire de tristeza mientras observaba el insólito traje del juguete – "Es extraño, lo último que me escribió fue que me iba a dar una sorpresa..."

- "No te preocupes, ella debe estar muy ocupada y por eso no se a comunicado contigo, estoy seguro que en lo que tenga algo de tiempo te escribirá"

- "Sí, tienes razón" – dijo recuperando la confianza.

- "¡Así me gusta! Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por no involucrarnos en estos sucesos extraño y todo estará bien..."

De repente el rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció, se acercó con un aire melancólico a la ventana, la abrió y se apoyo en el marco, dejando que la suave brisa de la noche jugara con su cabello.

- "Sakura..." – murmuró el pequeño guardián con cierta preocupación, mientras volaba hasta su lado.

- "Cada vez estoy más convencida de que algo muy malo esta sucediendo en este lugar... No se por qué, pero temo que algo terrible ocurra"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio observando a través de la ventana totalmente ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, mientras en la televisión, aún encendida, se podía ver a una mujer morena narrando los avances del noticiero.

- "En otras noticias... La policía a confirmado el hallazgo de un cuerpo en las orillas del Támesis, en este caso se trata de una mujer de treinta y dos años que respondía al nombre de Ingrid Parker. Se cree que el suceso pueda tener relación con la muerte del taxista Vincent Kyle, pero las autoridades no han confirmado esta información... Detalles, en la emisión estelar de BBC news"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un ir y venir de cajas alteraba la paz de un lujoso edificio de las calles de Knightsbridge, mientras una mujer con porte de ejecutiva (la cual estaba flanqueada por unos guardaespaldas con cara de pocos amigos) indicaba a los hombres de la mudanza donde debían ubicar los muebles.

Hacía escasas horas que ella y su hija habían llegado a Londres, y a decir verdad el viaje no había sido del todo placentero: retrasos, problemas con la compañía, las dificultades para conseguir un departamento adecuado a sus necesidades, las interminables llamadas de sus socios y su corredor de bolsa... en conclusión, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso desde la semana pasada y había jurado que si su móvil volvía a sonar lo lanzaría por la ventana más cercana.

Por otra parte, la joven hija de la mujer no cabía en su felicidad, mientras miraba por la ventana del apartamento la inmensidad, belleza y misterio de la capital de Reino Unido. Dentro de poco, muy poco, volverían a verse........

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era el cuarto día de clases...

Patrick se encontraba justo en frente de la puerta de su salón llevando en la espalda lo que parecía ser el forro de una guitarra. Hacía algún rato se había despedido de Rebecca y Shaoran, quienes ya habían entrado a su aula, pero el seguía allí, parado. En realidad no tenía ganas de cruzar el umbral y encontrarse con sus compañeros de clases, los cuales en su mayoría lo ignoraban... pero había un grupo que se dedicó a molestarlo desde el primer instante en que lo vieron. Eran cuatro bravucones que parecían buscar cualquier excusa para hostigar a todo aquel que no les cayera bien. Su delito: ser irlandés y católico.

Todo comenzó el segundo día, luego de la clase de historia. Hasta ese momento todo se había desarrollado con normalidad, y cuando el profesor se fue un chico se acercó a él con aparentes intenciones de hablar, pero de repente se detuvo, puso cara de horror y se alejo rápidamente. Confundido por lo sucedido, O' Connor se dio la vuelta y observó a cuatro muchachos en el fondo del salón que lo miraban maliciosamente, cuchicheaban entre ellos señalándolo descaradamente para luego reírse a carcajadas. Era obvio que se estaban burlando de él, pero decidió no prestarle atención y comenzar a arreglar las notas que había tomado durante la clase. Poco tiempo después, sintió paso que se acercaban a su escritorio.

- "¿Qué haces, irlandés?" – dijo una voz burlona a su espalda – "Miren chicos, pero si nos salió estudiante aplicado y todo... Déjame ver..." – finalizó, arrancándole el cuaderno de las manos

Patrick se volteó enfadado, sólo para encontrarse con tres de los sujetos que hacía pocos instantes se reían de él. El cuarto se encontraba en la puerta y parecía estar vigilando.

- "Devuélvemelo" – exigió el chico de ojos grises.

- "Hhhmmm.... esto está muy bien...." – siguió hablando, ignorando por completo el reclamo – "Me servirá mucho para el examen" – arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y se la guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- "¡Oye, no tienes ningún derecho a quitarme mi...!" – protestó O' Connor colocándole la mano en el hombre

- "¡No me toques, basura irlandesa!" – gritó con agresividad.

En ese mismo momento todos los alumnos del salón se sobresaltaron y se alejaron del lugar, era evidente que les tenían miedo. Patrick por su parte se sorprendió bastante con esa respuesta y aún más con la mirada de odio que le dirigió aquel muchacho ¿Qué le había hecho para que se comportara de esa manera?

Antes de que O' Connor pudiera si quiera reaccionar, el muchacho aprovechó su fortaleza física, lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y empezó a retorcerlo sin piedad. El irlandés comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en las articulaciones de su codo y hombro, era como si se fueran desprender en cualquier momento.

- "¡Justin, hay viene la momia de literatura!" – gritó el chico de la puerta haciendo referencia a la profesora.

El aludido se giró a ver a su presa con un aire de cruel superioridad.

- "Maldita escoria, no vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mí" – dijo finalmente empujándolo contra la pared – "Y será mejor que no le digas a nadie sobre esto o te juro que te arrepentirás..."

El dolor en su brazo duró el resto del día y realmente le fue difícil ocultárselo a Rebecca y Shaoran, que lo miraban con sospecha y le preguntaban si tenía algún problema, pero él lo negó todo.

No tenía deseos de involucrar a más nadie en ese asunto.

El sonido de los pasos en el pasillo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, se asomó por la esquina y vio aproximarse a la profesora de biología.

Ya era seguro entrar...

Su puesto se encontraba al lado de la ventana por lo que se dedicó a mirar distraídamente el patio por unos segundos, hasta que entró la profesora y tuvo que levantarse y dar el saludo acostumbrado, para luego continuar con su rutina. La docente comenzó hablar, pero él estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que alguien más ingresaba al salón...

- "Mucho gusto" – saludó una dulce voz que se dirigía a toda la clase.

Aquel melodioso sonido sacó de su ensimismamiento al irlandés, que se quedó completamente embobado con la visión que se formaba ante sus ojos.

Era una chica de su edad, de piel blanca y tersa, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, el cual, caía sobre sus hombros como cascada de suaves rizos que empezaban a formarse desde la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y reflejaban una ternura difícil de ignorar. Y lo mejor de todo... ¡era más bajita que él!

- "Veamos..." – dijo la profesora dando un rápido vistazo al salón – "Puede sentarse al lado de O' Connor"

¡Esa chica se iba a sentar justo a su lado!

El la miró de reojo mientras ella caminaba hasta su asiento, pero toda su cautela no valió de nada: la muchacha notó que era observada discretamente por el irlandés por lo que le dirigió una amigable sonrisa. El efecto fue inmediato, Patrick se sonrojó a más no poder y devolvió una tímida sonrisa. La clase transcurrió con normalidad mientras él se sentía cada vez más tonto por estarse sonrojando...

Finalmente la primera hora terminó, la profesora se marchó y el chico de ojos grises aprovechó el momento para recostarse un momento sobre su pupitre; la verdad es que no había dormido muy bien y se sentía bastante cansado....

- "Hola" – saludó aquella melodiosa voz.

Patrick alzó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la dulce faz de la joven de ojos azules. Miro para atrás para asegurarse de que estaba hablando con él.

- "Sí, estoy hablando contigo" – murmuró divertida la chica

- "Ho...hola.." – dijo con un hilo de voz... ¡Dios! Se sentía tan ridículo.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Patrick O' Connor ¿Y tu?"

- "Tomoyo Daiduoji" – respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Definitivamente tenía que haber hecho algo terrible en su vida anterior para estar pagando este karma....

De nuevo, estaba sentado en su pupitre, escuchando una insufrible clase de gramática, mientras la penetrante mirada de Wesley sobre su nuca no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso; realmente estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento lo tomaría por el cuello y se lo partiría en dos...

¡¡¿¿Por qué demonios no podía entender de que todo fue un mal entendido??!!

Bueno, tenía que reconocer que las circunstancias se prestaban a la confusión, ¡Pero él era inocente!

En fin, por ahora lo mejor sería armarse de paciencia y tratar de hacer la situación lo más llevadera posible.... aunque a decir verdad los constantes interrogatorios de Rebecca sobre el por qué había gritado "¡¡¡¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!!!!" la clase anterior no ayudaban en nada... ¿Pero qué se supone que le iba a decir? "No es nada importante, lo que sucede es que Wesley esta convencido de que intenté abusar de su hermana en el aeropuerto, pero lo que realmente quería era protegerla de un fantasma maligno que intentaba matarla con una gran hoz.... Por cierto, ¿No te había comentado que tengo poderes mágicos?".....

Definitivamente no era bueno diciendo mentiras, por lo que lo mejor sería guardar silencio....

Levantó la mirada de su libro y vió a Sakura, la cual parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por entender la clase. Casi sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en los labios de joven mago.

Sí, sin duda alguna ella era especial. Físicamente había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, ya no era la adorable niña que él recordaba, sino una hermosa adolescente de delicada silueta y encantadores ojos verdes. Sin embargo, su personalidad no había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo: la misma alegría, la misma inocencia, la misma dulzura de siempre. A pesar de que llevaban 5 años sin verse, lo trataba como si nunca se hubieran alejado....

Una fuerte patada de Brian movió la silla del chino de tal forma que casi lo hizo caer. Shaoran se volvió furioso y lo miró a los directamente a los ojos, mientras sus miradas lanzaban mortíferos rayos.

- "Quédate quieto pervertido" – murmuró el inglés en tono de advertencia.

Muy bien, la paciencia tenía un límite.

- "Deja de hablar estupideces, idiota" – respondió Li en tono hostil.

Esto era una declaración de guerra.

- "¡Wesley, Li! Les importaría prestar atención a la clase"

- "Disculpe profesora" – dijeron al unísono

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivos libros, no sin antes dirigirse una última mirada desafiante.

Rebecca observaba a los dos chicos con disimulo al tiempo que muchas preguntas se formaba en su mente. Sin duda Li estaba increíblemente evasivo y callado desde el primer día de clases, y su relación con ese sujeto, Wesley, iba de mal en peor; al principio pensó que era una de esas personas racistas, engreídas o sencillamente antisociales, pero al transcurrir de los días se dio cuenta que se llevaba bastante bien con el resto del grupo, incluyéndola a ella. Sin embargo demostraba una abierta hostilidad contra Shaoran... 

¿Por qué?

Si Li era un chico muy serio, maduro y calmado.... ¿o estaba equivocada?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una delgada silueta caminaba lentamente por los viejos pasillos de la secundaria, ajena al griterío del patio durante la hora del receso. Su pálida mano abrió una de las puertas de los salones circundantes y al entrar sus ojos grises no encontraron a nadie.

Perfecto.

Sacó su guitarra y se sentó en la mesa que usualmente era utilizada por el profesor de turno, y que él empleaba ahora como una especie de tarima improvisada. Pasó los dedos por las cuerdas para comprobar si estaba afinada; no lo estaba, por lo que se dedicó a tensar o aflojar las cuerdas hasta lograr el tono deseado.

Ese instrumento tenía un gran significado para él; se lo había regalado su familia el día en que cumplió 11 años junto con una pequeña reliquia familiar: un crucifijo constituido por un raro cristal montado en plata, el cual nunca se había quitado desde aquel día.....

Comenzó a tocar.

Gracias a su guitarra conoció a su primera y, hasta hace poco, única amiga en Inglaterra: Rebecca Symonds. Fue un tarde tranquila y fresca en Hyde Park, en uno de esos momentos en los que te quieres alejar del mundo y estar solo con tus pensamientos. Había buscado un sitio apartado, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, y se colocó debajo de un sauce. Tomó su guitarra entre sus manos y comenzó a practicar, para tratar de expulsar toda la tensión acumulada la noche anterior.

Finalizó la pieza pero no estaba contento con los resultados.

- "No tiene caso, no soy bueno para la música... Tal vez mi tío tenga razón y deba dedicarme a otra cosa"

- "Eso no es verdad, a mi me parece que tienes mucho talento" – comentó una voz cercana

El irlandés se sobresalto con la inesperada afirmación, se creía completamente solo... Buscó con la mirada por todos lados, incluso se levantó y revisó detrás del árbol, no vio ni un alma ¿Estaría escuchando voces en su cabeza? 

- "Hey, por acá arriba" – dijo la voz bastante divertida.

Rápidamente se volvió a las ramas del árbol donde encontró a una risueña chica de largos cabellos oscuros.

-"¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?"

- "Desde antes que llegaras. Te saludé, pero parece que estabas muy concentrado tocando"

- "A decir verdad, a veces me tildan de despistado" – aceptó el muchacho con algo de vergüenza.

La chica se bajo del árbol con agilidad y caminó hasta donde él estaba. O' Connor no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era más alta que él.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó la joven sin más preámbulos.

- "Pa... Patrick O' Connor" – respondió un poco desconcertado con lo directa que era aquella muchacha.

- "Rebecca Symonds" – se presentó – "Se nota por tu acento que no eres inglés.... serás.. ¿serás irlandés por casualidad?"

- "Sí, así es" – más desconcertado que antes – "Tu tampoco eres inglesa ¿verdad?"

- "Americana, para ser exactos" – rió la joven.

Y así comenzó su amistad con aquella neoyorquina.

Con tan sólo un mes de conocerla, resultaba evidente que era una persona extrovertida, atrayente, alegre, activa (tanto que a veces le era difícil seguirle el paso), y que pocas veces se detenía a pensar sobre las consecuencias de sus actos... pero sin embargo le agradaba estar con ella; era una forma de evadirse de todos sus problemas y tener unos instantes de paz interior, divertirse como cualquier otra persona....

Durante dos semanas sólo eran ellos dos...

Pero llegó Shaoran Li.

Era irónico, pero a veces el mundo podía ser un lugar pequeño....

Ese chico era más alto, más rico, más atractivo, elegante y educado de lo que él podría ser en toda su vida, sin duda era mejor que él en muchos aspectos, y eso lo hacía sentir inferior... pero lo toleró he incluso había llegado a aceptarlo, peor aún, le simpatizaba. No obstante, él tenía algo que con lo que Li siquiera hubiera soñado, algo especial y realmente único...

Terminó la última nota de la melodía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Indiscutiblemente el futuro se dilucidaba prometedor...

- "Fue hermoso" – dijo una suave voz a su lado.

¡PAAANP!

El súbito comentario perturbó al joven irlandés de tal forma que le hizo perder el equilibrio y ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso bastante confundido.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – se alarmó Tomoyo.

- "Sí.. estoy bien, no te preocupes" – dijo aún aturdido y algo adolorido, mientras tomaba su guitarra, que estaba a su lado – "Es que me tomaste de sorpresa y... bueno, estoy un poco impresionable últimamente y no vi cuando llegaste..." – a cada palabra que decía se sentía un poco más tonto, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible – "En fin... ¿qué haces aquí?"

- "Estaba buscando a una vieja amiga que estudia aquí cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la guitarra, entré y te encontré a ti" – dijo la japonesa – "Realmente esa melodía es preciosa"

- "¿En serio te gusta?"

- "Sí, y tu la tocas divinamente"

El muchacho se sonrojo súbitamente, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

- "Eehhhh, gracias, es una de mis favoritas... ¿Entonces te gusta la música?"

- "Me encanta, aunque no soy muy diestra en cuanto a instrumentos se refiere, pero siempre he pertenecido al coro" – recordó súbitamente el propósito de su búsqueda – "Disculpa, ¿pero te podría preguntar algo?"

- "Lo que quieras" – respondió sin siquiera saber lo que estaba diciendo

- "¿Conoces a una chica de apellido Kinomoto?

- "¿Te refieres a Sakura?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde el tercer piso de la escuela Kaho observaba a través de la ventana la enorme algarabía que se formaba cada receso, pero su mente estaba alejada de aquel lugar, a cada momento que pasaba aquella sensación de incertidumbre se hacía más fuerte y la llamada que hacía pocos instantes había recibido no le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

- "¿Estas totalmente seguro?" – había preguntado con preocupación.

- "Ya he tomado una decisión. Solamente tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y volveré a Londres"

- "Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo. Esto es muy diferente a todo lo anterior, no es un jugo de niños..."

- "Lo sé, por eso volveré lo más pronto posible" – dijo con decisión – "Dime ¿cómo están ellos?"

- "Parecen muy tranquilos por ahora, sin embargo sé que deben estar preocupados"

- "Entiendo" –dijo en tono serio, pero luego su voz se torno más jovial – "Se van sorprender cuando nos veamos nuevamente"

- "Sabes, creo que tú serás el sorprendido cuando regreses" – dijo la profesora con un aire divertido.

Después de una breve charla social colgó el teléfono, mientras mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente. Temía por la seguridad de tantas personas a las que quería...... incluso la suya propia.

También había hablado con Sakura hace dos días, y sus preguntan realmente la perturbaron.... Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar. El día de clases se había terminado y en la salida de la secundaria se encontró con la Maestra de Cartas...

- "¿Presencias extrañas?" – había preguntado la docente.

- "Así es" – confirmaba ella asintiendo – "Desde el día en que llegué a Londres he sentido presencias muy extrañas a mi alrededor, al igual que Shaoran. Por eso quería preguntarle si usted sabía algo al respecto"

- "Yo también las he percibido, Sakura; pero al igual que tú y Li, no tengo ningún conocimientos sobre ellas o su origen"

- "Ya veo" – murmuró la pequeña con cierta desilusión.

- "Lamento no poder ayudarte"

- "No se preocupe" – dijo Kinomoto, recuperando su habitual alegría, para luego agregar un poco apenada – "Profesora Mizuki..."

- "¿Si...?"

- "Sólo quería saber cómo estaba Eriol..." – susurró sonrojándose un poco.

- "Él esta bien" – contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva – "Aunque hemos tenido poco contacto, porque estudia en un internado fuera de Londres"

Su antigua alumna le dio las gracias por su tiempo, y se marchó a al tiempo que se despedía efusivamente. La mujer agitaba su mano en un mudo adiós, pero cuando la joven se perdió de vista su rostro se ensombreció con una profunda tristeza.

Odiaba haberle mentido...

Pero era por su seguridad y la del joven Li.

Abrió los ojos volviendo al presente. Debía dejar ese asunto para luego, ahora tenía que resolver algunos tópicos administrativos del colegio....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "¿Dónde era que iban a comer....?" – se preguntaba Patrick con aire pensativo.

- "No lo se, pero dudo que sea el laboratorio de química" – apuntó Tomoyo mientras una gruesa gota salía de su cabeza y observaba los tubos de ensayo y las sustancias químicas.

Ya habían recorrido todo el colegio buscando a su antigua amiga, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, ella se convencía más de que aquel chico no sabía ni donde estaba parado.

- "Hhhhhhmmmmmmm....... ¡Ya sé! En el nogal del patio principal cerca de la fuente" – se volvió a la joven japonesa con una gran sonrisa – "Ven, ahora si vamos a conseguir a Sakura"

- "Eso espero...." – murmuró Daidouji al mismo tiempo que lo seguía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "Así es Brian, con él no sólo ganas un amigo, sino también un guardaespaldas" – murmuró divertido Russell.

Una gran gota de sudor resbalaba por la nuca de Sakura al ver como Brian revisaba cada rincón de la zona circundante de la mesa que habían escogido para almorzar. Lo único que le faltaba eran los lentes oscuros para ser un agente de la CIA buscando una bomba o algo por el estilo.

- "¿No crees que estas exagerando, hermano?" – murmuró una avergonzada Bridget.

- "Ninguna precaución es suficiente" – respondió al tiempo se asomaba por una esquina – "y mucho menos con un pervertido suelto en el colegio"

- "Brian, ¿me quieres explicar que tienes en contra del chino?" – dijo Mc Dowell con algo de fastidio mientras se sentaba en una silla– "Se que eres desconfiado, y tienes tus razones, ¿Pero qué te ha hecho Li?"

- "A mi nada, pero a mi hermana casi..."

- "¿Estas seguro de que no fue un mal entendido?" – preguntó Sakura con insistencia – "Lo conocí cuando teníamos 10 años y estoy convencida de que él jamás..."

- "Sakura...." – le interrumpió Brian – "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no se ven?"

- "Unos cinco años, pero..."

- "¿Tienes idea de todo lo que puede cambiar una persona en todo ese tiempo?"

Kinomoto estaba a punto de refutarle su alegato cuando Bridget le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- "Déjalo. Cuando se pone terco no escucha razones" – murmuró la rubia con resignación.

- "Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Cuándo fue que se encontraron con Li?" – preguntó Mc Dowell.

- "El tres de agosto a las 1:50am en el Aeropuerto de Londres" – contestó el rubio asiendo alarde de su memoria.

- "Ese fue el día en que llegué a Inglaterra, y creo que fue a esa hora..." – comentó a japonesa pensativa – "Pero no lo entiendo, la señora Wesley nos recibió y nos llevó a nuestra nueva casa, sin embargo a ustedes no los vi en ningún momento, ni ella nos dijo nada de que hubieran venido..."

Brian se quedó frío al ver la torpeza que había cometido, mientras su hermana le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Por su parte, Russell y Sakura los miraba esperando un una explicación.

- "Y bien" – se impacientó el muchacho.

- "Eeehh..... Pues....."

- "¡Hola hermanito!" – chilló una voz a sus espaldas.

Todo se volvieron y observaron a una sonriente chica de unos catorce años de edad, blanca y delgada, de cabello negro y corto, muy arreglado.

- "Carrie (1)...." – murmuró el escocés con aburrimiento – "¿Qué haces aquí?¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?"

- "¿Es que no tengo derecho a saludar a mi hermanito favorito?" – dijo mientras caminaba hacía ellos dando pequeños saltos – "¡Brian! No tenía idea de que estuvieras" – finalizó con fingida sorpresa.

Russell miró al cielo como pidiendo paciencia. "Hermanito favorito"... eso no se lo cría ni ella misma, y lo de "¡Brian! No tenía idea de que estuvieras" menos. Siempre era lo mismo, ella venía a "saludarlo" y terminaba acosando a su amigo; aunque lo más sorprendente del asunto era que a estas alturas Brian no se haya dado cuenta de nada...

- "Hola Caroline" – se apresuró a decir Bridget dando gracias a Dios por la interrupción, mientras hacía un intento desesperado por cambiar el tema – "Te presentó a Sakura, ella es japonesa y vino a Inglaterra porque su padre va a trabajar en la investigaciones sobre el Arca de Salisbury..."

- "Ah. Bien, mucho gusto en conocerte" – la saludó con clara intención de salir del paso, luego se volvió al rubio - "Brian, me preguntaba si ibas a hacer algo este sábado..." – dijo la pequeña con coquetería.

- "Tenía planeado salir con Kate ¿Por qué?" – preguntó extrañado.

- "¡Ay, por Dios, Brian!" – casi gritó su amigo – "¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta de que ella esta loca por...? – repentinamente se quedó callado, su cara hizo una extraña mueca, apretó los puños y empezó a murmurar con dificultad – "....ir a ver... esa película tan buena.... que están... pasando en el... cine"

Por debajo de la mesa, Caoline había pisado "accidentalmente" a su hermano mayor (haciendo la mayor presión posible con el filo del tacón, para causar más sufrimiento)

- "¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálido" – se preocupó Sakura – "¿Te duele el estomago?"

- "Es dolor, pero no es el estomago... ¡Ay!" – murmuró, mirando a su hermana con rabia.

- "Mi hermanito es un bromista" – comentó Carrie con una sonrisa forzada – " ¿No es verdad?" – preguntó amenazadoramente.

La pobre victima no pudo hacer más que asentir con dificultad, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y daba pequeños golpecitos con el puño a la mesa, en un intento de soportar el punzante el dolor.

- "Disculpen, pero tengo que ir a hablar con Kate" – recordó Brian mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Además era la excusa perfecta para dejar el tema del aeropuerto hasta allí.

- "No, espera, Brian" – se alarmó la chiquilla que fue tras él.

El escocés aprovechó el descuido para liberar su maltrecha extremidad.

- "Tienes una hermana muy simpática, Russell" – comentó Sakura con inocencia.

- "¿Simpática? Si, claro... y Charles Manson (2) es un defensor de los derechos humanos" – dijo mientras revisaba su pie – "Ella es un monstruo con 30 kilos de maquillaje en la cara..."

En la mente de Kinomoto no tardo en formarse la imagen de Touya diciéndole "monstruo"... parece que esa la idea que tenían todos los hermanos mayores.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran y Rebecca almorzaban apaciblemente debajo de un nogal, no habían intercambiado mayores palabras durante todo ese tiempo y un abismo de silencio se había formado entre ellos. Symonds dejó su almuerzo de lado y observó al joven mago con detenimiento.

Parecía tan angustiado y triste.... Era obvio que algo lo estaba torturando por dentro.

- "No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad? – dijo la americana rompiendo el hielo.

Li dejó de comer de inmediato, sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

- "Symonds, yo..."

- "Puedes llamarme Rebecca"

- "Bueno, Rebecca, es que yo no se cómo..." – se quedó callado y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- "Shaoran, si no me cuentas lo que sucedió voy a empezar a creer que Wesley realmente tiene razón..."

- "Yo no soy un pervertido, te lo juro" – la interrumpió – "Todo fue un mal entendido..." – dijo sin dejar de mirar el verde pasto del suelo.

- "Oh, vamos Shaoran, entonces ¿por qué pones esa cara de culpable? ¿Y por qué no me quieres contar lo que paso? Tu actitud no es normal desde el lunes ¿Por qué?"

- "Aunque te lo explicara no me creerías..." – murmuró cabizbajo.

La joven de cabello oscuro se levantó y camino hacia el mago.

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro sin siquiera haberlo intentado?" – insistió la muchacha, pero esta vez su voz se escuchaba mucho más cercana que antes.

Li levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rebecca. Sus grandes ojos turquesa, su largo y oscuro cabello cayendo sobre su cara, sus labios y esa mirada suplicante...... el joven chino sintió como se iba sonrojando sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Por unos instantes experimentó dos impulsos totalmente contradictorios: el primero, salir corriendo a toda velocidad como generalmente lo hacía cuando era niño; y el segundo era totalmente diferente, era el extraño deseo de acercarse un poco más y....

- "¡Shaoran, Rebecca! ¿Saben dónde esta Sakura?" – preguntó una voz familiar.

El futuro jefe del clan Li regresó al la realidad casi infartado y vio a un sonriente Patrick, el cual parecía estar esperando una respuesta, y a su lado una chica de cabello negro y largo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – fue lo único que atinó a decir Shaoran.

- "Es que estoy buscando a Sakura y pensé que ella podría estar con ustedes"

- "No, ella prefirió comer hoy con los Wesley" – confirmó Symonds

El chino comenzó a notar la acompañante de O' Connor lo observaba de arriba a bajo, como si lo estuviera examinando.

- "¿Li, eres tu?" – preguntó la joven japonesa – "¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Tomoyo Daiduoji"

El mago la miró con detenimiento por unos segundos. Sí, definitivamente era ella.

- "¡Daiduoji!" – se sorprendió.

- "¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" – dijo el irlandés desconcertado.

- "Sí, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, en Japón" – corroboró Tomoyo.

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, Rebecca "recordó" que tenía que decirle "algo privado" a Patrick, por lo que tuvo arrastrarlo fuera del lugar para total estupefacción de éste.

- "¿Pero por qué me tienes que decir algo privado a mi?"

- "En realidad no te voy a decir nada"

- "Pues ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?"

- "Tal vez porque si tengo 5 años sin ver a un amigo, me gustaría tener algo de privacidad para poder hablar libremente con él"

- "Si tu lo dices...." – murmuró O' Connor, luego agregó con suspicacia  – "Pero desde aquí los puedes ver muy bien..."

- "¿No era eso lo que querías?" – respondió ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que empezaba nuevamente a comer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "Entonces estas aquí por los negocios de tu madre" – concluyó Shaoran

- "En parte. Mamá quiere entrar en el mercado británico y por eso vamos a vivir aquí una temporada. Al principio, pensaba en quedarme en el internado de Lion, pero cuando Sakura me contó que vendría a Londres, rogué para venir con ella"

- "Ya veo... han mantenido contacto durante todo este tiempo"

- "Así es, sin embargo cuando me siento a pensar como era todo en el pasado, me he dado cuenta que a todos nos a cambiado la vida aunque sea un poco... Aún recuerdo todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos, al intentar capturar las cartas Clow y convertirlas en cartas Sakura; creo que no volveré a tener andanzas tan emocionantes como esas, realmente la vida se ha vuelto un poco monótona desde aquellos días. Sin embargo, todo vuelve a cambiar: te apuesto que Sakura jamás imaginó que saldría de Tomoeda, y mucho menos venir a vivir a Londres; yo me fui de Japón y creí que no los volvería a ver a mis amigos de la primaria... ¡ya te imaginaba como el gran jefe del Clan Li!. Pero ahora que nos reencontramos, me doy cuenta que también tienes otros horizontes" – se detuvo un momento y miró a un lado para luego agregar con un guiño cómplice – "¿No es verdad?"

Li observó en la misma dirección en que lo había hecho Tomoyo, y se encontró con la imagen de sus dos nuevos amigos almorzando apaciblemente, mientras charlaban. Por alguna razón, tal vez por simple casualidad o porque se sintió observada, Rebecca se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que él la desviara y los colores se le subieran a la cara.

- "Aunque también hay cosas que nunca cambian" – rió Daiduoji.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- "Terminó el receso" – se apresuró a decir el chino.

- "¡Oh, no!. ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Todavía no he encontrado a Sakura"

- "No te preocupes. Yo estudio en el mismo salón que ella y le diré que estas aquí"

- "Gracias" – murmuró una agradecida Tomoyo.

Los dos caminaron hacia el edificio, mientras la japonesa pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Todo parecía tan irreal... estaría con Sakura y con Shaoran como en los viejos tiempos; y si no se había mudado, también Eriol estaría en la misma ciudad...

- "Esto no puede ser una simple casualidad" – pensó con alegría.

Nunca hubiera imaginado la verdad que contenían esas palabras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un extraño muñeco amarillo revisaba el refrigerador con avidez, buscaba algo delicioso que comer, mientras esperaba a su ama.

- "¡Que bueno! Pastel de crema y fresas" – casi gritó Kero con alegría al tiempo que sacaba un trozo y lo colocaba en un plato.

Echó un vistazo al reloj.

- "Sakura ya debe estar por llegar..." – dijo con agrado, sin embargo, cuando estaba apunto de introducir en su boca un gran pedazo de pastel se detuvo, y pronto la preocupación invadió el rostro del pequeño guardián – "pero por qué no puedo estar tranquilo" – murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran acababa de llegar a su departamento y único que quería era un buen baño caliente; el sólo hecho de tener que ver todos los días a ese sujeto, Brian, lo ponía de mal humor. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insoportable? Y más cuando lo llamaba pervertido cada vez que se hablaban...

- "Buenos tardes señor Li ¿cómo le fue en la escuela?" – saludó el anciano desde la sala.

- "Bien, Wei" – respondió él sin mucho entusiasmo.

- "Lo veo algo decaído últimamente, señor"

- "No es nada Wei, sólo estoy algo cansado"

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de llegar a su cuarto. Dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio, se tiró sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme. Realmente estaba agotado.

Ya no había sentido esas presencias extrañas desde el primer día de clases, eso era relativamente bueno; sin embargo, su amistad con Patrick y Rebecca parecía estarse deteriorando cada día más, y no había podido decirle a Sakura acerca de la llegada de Tomoyo... y todo por culpa de esos dos... 

Estaban en ese pequeño espacio de unos 5 minutos entre una clase y otra, en la cual esperaban que el siguiente docente llegara, cuando decidió acercarse a la maestra de cartas. Estaba completamente seguro que la noticia de que su mejor amiga se encontraba en el colegio la alegraría, además tenía algún tiempo que no había hablado con ella y también quería saber si tenía algo nuevo sobre los sucesos extraños que estaban ocurriendo en Londres. 

- "'¿Jamás te vas a cansar de molestar, pervertido?" – dijo una voz a su espalda.

No necesitaba ni voltearse para saber quién era. ¡Ya estaba harto!

- "Será mejor que me dejes en paz" – fue lo único que dijo Li antes de reanudar su camino.

- "¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" – casi gritó Wesley, mientras lo jalaba con brusquedad por el cuello de la camisa.

- "¡A donde quiera!" – respondió Shaoran soltándose con un fuerte empujón.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión. Todos se les quedaron mirando, sabía muy bien que Brian no se iba a quedar así nada más, y Li había demostrado tener su carácter... 

A decir verdad, el momento no era el mejor para una riña, la siguiente clase era con la vieja profesora Collins, la cual, era famosa por su apego a una disciplina rígida y su intolerancia ante cualquier intento de romper las normas. Era del tipo de persona que añoraba los días en los que se utilizaba el castigo físico como método de enseñanza y sus exámenes solían ser excesivamente difíciles. Hasta Russell se comportaba como un santo en sus clases, para evitar problemas.

Si encontraba a Wesley y a Li riñendo, todo el salón lo iba a pagar caro.

Mc Dowell prácticamente salto de un lado al otro del aula en un intento desesperado de detenerlos.

- "Tranquilos, tranquilos" – dijo metiéndose entre ellos, al tiempo que comentaba en tono de consejo – "¿Saben? No es una buena idea intentar matarse mutuamente en estos momentos.... Collins debe estar por llegar, y amenos que deseen ser torturados por ella por lo que les quede de vida escolar y arrastrarnos a todos nosotros con ustedes..."

Por una fracción de segundo el ingles apartó la mirada de Li para mirar a su lado derecho y luego a su amigo; su ceño se acentuó aun más al encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos del asiático.

- "Esta bien, dejaré este asunto para después" – dijo con frialdad sin dejar de mirar al mago – "Pero no creas que esto va a quedar así"

Se sentó en su pupitre, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de antipatía en contra del mago, el cual imitó el gesto.

De nuevo en su habitación, Li se pasó la mano por el cabello con cansancio... A estas alturas ya casi estaba arrepentido de haber tomado la decisión de ayudar a esa chica en el aeropuerto...

Las cosas con Kinomoto no parecían estar tan mal, seguía tan alegre y despreocupada como antes; en cuanto a Patrick... bueno, él estaba muy metido en su propio mundo como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a veces le sorprendía como alguien podía ser tan distraído y olvidadizo, pero Rebecca tenía razón al decir que él era una buena persona....

Rebecca....

Con ella sí tenia problemas, sentía que estaba empezando a dudar de él, y eso lo afectaba de una forma que no podía entender muy bien. Tal vez si le contaba todo...

Pero la parte de la magia no se la iba a creer nunca...

A menos que le diera una pequeña muestra. Si, con un hechizo básico sería suficiente.

De repente lo sucedido durante el descanso volvió a su mente. Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración y cuando casi....

- "¡¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?!!" – se reprochó mientras se estrujaba la cabeza con las manos y su cara tomaba una tonalidad rojiza.

Regresó al presente cuando vio que su cuarto estaba iluminado por una luz extraña. Se viró con mucha precaución y descubrió que el causante de este fenómeno era el tablero colocado sobre la mesa de noche.

Era raro, no había vuelto a hacer nada parecido desde aquel día en el aeropuerto... por lo menos que él lo hubiera visto.

¿Será acaso que aquel ser volvió a manifestarse?.

Justo en ese momento el tablero disparo un rayo de luz por la ventana. ¡Lo había localizado!. Sin perder más tiempo tomó su talismán y salió de la habitación... Sabía perfectamente que esa cosa era muy peligrosa.

Desde la cocina, Wei sólo pudo ver una ráfaga que apenas y pudo identificar como el joven Li, seguido por un fuerte portazo. El anciano se asomó con inquietud, preguntándose que lo había hecho salir de esa forma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finalmente el día había terminado...

Ahora Sakura se dirigía a su casa junto a Bridget y Brian. Había tenido una amena conversación con la chica durante el camino, pero él estaba mortalmente callado, se notaba que estaba furioso por el "pequeño" problema que tuvo con Shaoran; por recomendación de la inglesa ella no comentó nada acerca de el hecho, ya que esto lo iba a poner de peor humor... aunque pareciera imposible.

Kinomoto y los gemelos Wesley no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro, por lo que recorrían parte del camino juntos hasta una plaza repleta de árboles, donde cada uno tomaba direcciones distintas. Hacía no más de cinco minutos que esto había ocurrido y ella se encontraba parada frente al lugar, el cual estaba desierto; no estaba segura si debía pasar por allí, algo le decía que debía tomar otro camino por su propia seguridad, pero había un pequeño problema: no sabía otra forma de llegar a su casa.

Se armó de valor reinició su marcha sin saber que era vigilaba...

En un árbol cercano, la oscura figura de un encapuchado observaba a la joven japonesa mientras caminaba cuidadosamente por el sendero. Estaba sentado cómodamente en una rama desde la cual podía divisar la totalidad de la plaza, desde allí, podía controlar todo lo que sucediera en los alrededores y de esta manera evitar cualquier interrupción. Sonreía al juguetear ocasionalmente con su hoz, mientras esperaba la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan.

Hasta ahora, nunca había percibido magia como esa y no estaba seguro de que le sirviera para sus propósitos, pero de todas maneras valía la pena intentarlo. No era que desconociera la magia oriental, por el contrario, la conocía bastante bien y había sentido en carne propia lo poderosa que podía llegar hacer...

Pero la presencia de esa chiquilla era diferente a lo que estaba habituado. Lejos de pertenecer a una de las seis castas que conformaban la "cofradía" (las cuales estaban representada por los elementos básicos de la creación), ella emanaba la energía de los cuerpos celestes de la noche, las estrellas, lo cual era cuando menos... raro.

Era curioso, lo mismo sucedía con el idiota del aeropuerto; por su culpa perdió la oportunidad que le pudo dar la victoria de una forma casi definitiva. De sólo pensar en eso sentía que le hervía la sangre. Pero de todas modos, tenía que aceptar que la magia de aquel muchachito era poderosa y también inusual... Esta vez simbolizada por el relámpago.

Lo mejor sería tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, más aún teniendo en cuenta que no estaba al máximo de sus capacidades desde...

Se empezaba a impacientar. ¿Esa chica no podía caminar más rápido?

Definitivamente no iba a atacarla directamente, eso hubiera sido muy imprudente de su parte (más, sin saber que cosas era capaz de hacer esa jovencita) por lo que preparó una pequeña trampa para medir su desempeño...

– "La función esta apunto de empezar" - pensó divertido – "Sólo unos pasos más y..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Li caminaba a prisa por las transitadas calles de Londres siguiendo el rayo de luz (el cual sólo él podía ver) que le indicaba la ubicación de oscuro ente que vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto. Al cabo de algún tiempo vio el sitio exacto en el que terminaba el halo de luz: una plaza extrañamente envuelta por la oscuridad.

- "Finalmente nos volveremos a ver" – pensó el chino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La maestra de cartas comenzó a caminar más despacio cuando sintió que era observada, estaba muy asustada y por una vez en su vida lamentó no haber traído a Kero consigo. De repente una neblina negra comenzó a aparecer por entre los árboles que rodeaban el sendero hasta inundar todo el lugar , para el total terror de Sakura. 

Crack, crack, crack....

Se empezaron a escucharse crujidos por todos lados. Tomó con su mano derecha el dije que escondía el poder de su báculo y la otro la colocó en el bolsillo donde guardaba sus cartas; el temblor de sus piernas apenas y le permitía mantenerse en pie, mientras pensaba que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.

- "Veamos que puedes hacer, pequeña" – murmuró el ser.

El encapuchado sólo realizó un pequeño movimiento con la mano y eso bastó para que toda la acera estallara en pedazos y pocos segundos después surgieron lo que parecían ser raíces, meneándose como si se trataran de los tentáculos de alguna bestia marina, de las cuales algunas emanaban alguna especie de secreción amarillenta y babosa que tal ves podría identificarse como resina. A la japonesa apenas y le dio tiempo de invocar su cetro antes de que aquellas cosas comenzaran a dispersase como si fueran flechas; logró evadir dos ataque de forma casi milagrosa antes de sacar la carta que le sería más útil en estos momentos.

- "Confío en ti salto" – pensó antes de lanzarla – "¡jum..!"

No pudo terminar la frase, una raíz se le había aferrado al cuello y la comenzaba a estrangular; dejó caer se báculo en su desesperación y sin perder tiempo otras cepas la sujetaron por piernas y brazos dejando la como un títere, indefensa, a merced de los oscuros designios del portador de la hoz.

- "¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer?" – dijo para sí mismo claramente decepcionado – "Ni modo... Tendré que acabar con ella ahora"

Aturdida, la antigua Card Captor vió como una de las raíces se colocaba frente a ella, tiesa, y con su filoso extremo apuntando hacia su pecho, e instantes después se lanzó contra la humanidad de la joven.

¿Así terminaría su vida? ¿Atravesada por una estaca?.

La falta de oxígeno había comenzado a nublar sus sentidos, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su cruel destino....

- "¡Dios del trueno, VE!"

Un relámpago golpeó la rama transformándola en un montón de cenizas humeantes. Sakura entreabrió los ojos y vio como Shaoran cortaba de un tajo la raíz que la sofocaba.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – preguntó mientras cortaba el resto de las ataduras.

Sakura sólo pudo asentir.

- "¡¡¡¿Ese maldito está en todas partes o qué?!!!" – gritó con ira el oscuro ente al ver al joven chino, mientras un aura de color violeta comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo – "Todos los que se han metido en mi camino han terminados muertos y este imbecil no será la excepción..."

La muchacha se sintió brevemente aliviada cuando sus plumones se llenaron de oxígeno nuevamente, mientras Li la ayudaba a colocarse de pie. Los ataques se habían detenido misteriosamente, y eso no le gustaba para nada al hechicero, no había duda de que esa cosa debía estar planeando algo.

Y estaba en lo cierto...

Apenas Sakura había recuperado su báculo y la carta "Jump" cuando todas las raíces se lanzaron contra los dos orientales, con la clara intención de acabar con ellos.

- "¡Shield!" – gritó la joven.

Inmediatamente una escudo protector apareció alrededor de los jóvenes. Las cepas se convirtieron en astillas al chocar contra el campo de magia. 

El encapuchado se quedó totalmente pasmado. La presencia de esa carta era increíblemente familiar... un poco distinta a la última vez que la vio; pero no había duda, definitivamente era...

- "¡No puede ser!" – gritó completamente desconcertado – "¡Es imposible! ¡Yo mismo me encargue de eso! ¡No puedes ser las haya conservado después de.....!"

Apretó con fuerza los puños y comenzó a temblar de ira. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a manos de esa japonesa, pero que importaba esos detalles técnicos. Se bajó del árbol y alzó su arma, ya se había cansado de ser sólo un espectador. Era obvio que aquella muchacha no tendría el poder suficiente para mantener el escudo después de su ataque.

- "Muy bien, veamos que vas a hacer ahora" – murmuró con voz demoníaca.

Era hora de acabar con este juego. Una extraña aura comenzó rodear su cuerpo mientras murmuraba algunas palabras casi inaudibles.

Aunque tal vez....

Existía la posibilidad de que la chica le fuera útil...

Sí, le dejaría vivir por ahora... pero se iba a deshacer de ese chino inmediatamente 

Terminado el conjuro, las ramas comenzaron a multiplicarse y empezaron a rodear la cúpula protectora con una fuerza increíble, mientras la babosa resina se derramaba por toda su superficie. Lo orientales no tardaron en oír crujidos, parecidos a los de un vidrio rompiéndose, a su alrededor; sólo para descubrir con horror que el escudo comenzaba a agrietarse.

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – se aterró Kinomoto.

Li no sabía que contestar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que debía hacer. Jamás pensó que ese sujeto tuviera la capacidad de acabar tan fácilmente con una carta como "Shield".

Finalmente la barrera protectora estalló en pedazos dejándolos indefensos ante los ataques, los cuales no se hicieron esperar. Una de las cepas no tardo en enroscarse en la cintura de la joven japonesa y levantarla por los aires, mientras otra le arrancaba de las manos el báculo.

Pero el mago no sería una presa tan fácil, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, evadiendo los ataques, cortando aquella siniestra maleza con su espada y lanzando ocasionales hechizos, mientras intentaba llegar hasta Sakura.

- "Ese tipo es demasiado molesto. No me esta dejando otra opción..." – pensó el encapuchado – "Jamás pensé que tendría que usar este conjuro contra alguien como él"

Levantó un el brazo y un extraño símbolo apareció a sus pies, no tardo mucho tiempo en que una especie de esfera de energía, de un tamaño aproximado a la de una pelota de béisbol y de un intenso color violeta ,se formara en su mano al tiempo que decía el maleficio. Bajó la mano en dirección del chino con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios, estando seguro de que tendría la victoria definitiva.

La esfera salió disparada hacia su objetivo con una velocidad impresionante. El chino apenas y pudo sentir una pequeña energía que se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad, pero no logró evadirla a tiempo... Aquella ráfaga de luz atravesó su pecho como una bala ante la horrorizada mirada de la Maestra de Cartas.

Pero no causó ningún daño físico.

Li sólo se sintió repentinamente mareado por algunos segundos; sacudió la cabeza algo confundido, y se colocó en guardia nuevamente.

Pero algo andaba mal.....

Todos los ataques se habían detenido nuevamente...

Y lo más preocupante.

Había dejado de sentir todas las presencias a su alrededor, la del portador de la hoz... y la de Sakura...

¿Qué significaba eso?

Buscó a la antigua Card Captor con la mirada; temiendo que el sujeto se hubiera retirado, llevándose a la japonesa con él. Para su gran alivio, ella todavía se hallaba en el lugar, aunque suspendida en el aire y atada de pies y manos. Sin embargo, su momentánea tranquilidad desapareció rápidamente al descubrir que su espada había vuelto a ser un talismán, sin que él lo hubiera deseado. No pudo pensar demasiado tiempo en eso, aprovechando su breve descuido, una rama le arrebató el artefacto de las manos. 

- ¡Demonios! - se reprochó el mago por su negligencia, ahora sólo le quedaba su magia para luchar.

Se irguió con decisión ante aquellos monstruos de follaje, que lo acechaban como si se tratara de una manada de lobos hambrientos... no estaba dispuesto a ser vencido tan fácilmente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su hechizo.

- "Dios de trueno ¡Ve!" – exclamó con ímpetu.

Por unos instantes se sintió algo débil, pero convencido de su poder, esperó unos segundos, pero nada sucedió.

- "¡Dios del trueno! ¡VE!" – intentó de nuevo con voz más fuerte.

No pasaba absolutamente nada, era como si repentinamente su magia lo hubiera abandonado por completo y no fuera más que una persona común y corriente.

- "¡¿Qué me esta sucediendo?!" – gritó casi desesperado.

Miró sus manos, como si en ellas pudiera encontrar la respuesta de su repentina limitación; estaban temblorosas, sucias y muy lastimadas después de largas horas de lucha. No podía entenderlo, jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante... ¿Qué clase de poder podía arrebatarle su magia?.

- "¡¡DETRÁS DE TI!!" – gritó la Card Captor.

Li apenas y pudo reaccionar, ante el advertencia de la japonesa, miró hacia atrás y vió como algo que no pudo identificar se aproximaba a él a una velocidad inaudita....

Sus movimientos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos....

Una rama se hundió en su hombro izquierdo, en medio de un chorro de sangre. El más intenso dolor se apodero del mago, sumido en el horror y la sorpresa, mientras caía pesadamente en el suelo...

Por su parte, Kinomoto intentaba infructuosamente de salir de su cautiverio, pero sin su báculo no podía hacer mayor cosa... Entre más se agitaba en un liberase, mayor era la fuerza con la que aquella maleza la sujetaba, hasta el punto de herirla. Las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, no por el dolor, sino por la impotencia de ver a su amigo casi moribundo y que ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarle.

- "Shaoran... Shaoran...." – murmuraba con desconsuelo.

Li se paró con gran dificultad, su brazo izquierdo estaba bañado en sangre que emanaba de la herida de su hombro, mientras, hacía presión con su mano derecha en ella, en un inútil intento de detener la hemorragia. Su vista se nublaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y a cada instante que pasaba se sentía cada vez más débil. Había perdido su espada, ya no le quedaban fuerza para eludir los ataques, y por alguna extraña razón no podía utilizar su magia.....

Jamás se había sentido tan indefenso, impotente y humillado.

- "¿Qué te pasa?¿Estas asustado?" – se burló el ser, al tiempo que su voz retumbaba por toda la plaza – "No te preocupes, porque yo acabaré ahora mismo con tu sufrimiento..."

Una serie de ramas se alzaron perversamente en frente de su desafortunada victima, chorreando aquella cosa amarillenta, como lanzas envenenadas dispuestas a destruirlo. El mago sólo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

El portador de la hoz, tal vez por estar tan metido en el frenesí de la batalla, no pudo percibir dos poderosas energía que acababan de aparecer en el sitio, pero Sakura si las sintió y se esforzó para moverse y ver exactamente lo que ocurría. Se sorprendió al ver como dos sujetos vestidos con túnicas (uno de verde oscuro y el otro de azul marino) parecían surgir de la nada, y cuyas caras estaban totalmente ocultas por capuchas. El de azul se dirigió rápidamente hacía ella, el otro se deslizó hasta el talismán que invocaba la espada, la tomó, y luego corrió a toda velocidad hacía Li. El extraño apenas y pudo tomarlo del brazo derecho antes de que fueran alcanzados por las lanzas.

- "¡¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!" – gritó con horror la antigua Card Captor.

Pero quedó totalmente en shock cuando vio lo que sucedió después. El mortífero ataque había dado en el blanco, y estaba atravesando tanto al mago como al desconocido....

Sin embargo....

No había sangre... 

Ni gritos....

No les hacían ningún daño.....

Y los más sorprendente era la apariencia de su amigo y el encapuchado de verde.....

Ambos eran completamente traslúcido como si se tratara de imágenes proyectadas, fantasmas...... o simplemente aire.

Pronto sintió como la ramas la soltaban, mientras alguien detenía su caída tomándola en brazos, se volteó velozmente y vio una parte del rostro del sujeto de azul. De repente las lágrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente por las mejillas de Kinomoto.

- "¿Qué esta pasando?" – preguntó con voz quebrada.

El individuo seguía callado.

- "¿Nos harás daño?"

Silencio.

De repente un extraño círculo de luz se formó debajo de ellos. La japonesa sintió como su cuerpo perdía consistencia, como un líquido, y ambos no tardaron en desvanecerse.

Li nunca antes había sentido una sensación como esa. Se sentía ligero, como si flotara, era una extraña sensación de libertad, pero al mismo tiempo de debilidad difícil de comprender. Abrió los lentamente los ojos, había dejado de sentir dolor, descubrió que podía ver a través de su mano sin problema alguno, y a sus pies había un enorme círculo, como el símbolo de Clow pero con un diseño muy diferente, más abstracto y complicado. Pese a todo, no tenía miedo...

Algo le decía que todo estaría bien,...

Se volvió débilmente hacía su salvador, que aun lo tenia fuertemente asido del brazo; tenía la cabeza gacha y la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras..

- "¿Quién eres?" – murmuró.

No dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora, mientras sentía que poco a poco se disolvían en el aire.

El oscuro ente solamente pudo ver como sus planes se venían a bajo. Pero no estaba enfurecido, ni temeroso, ni siquiera desconcertado. Sonreía con satisfacción...

- "Esto fue sumamente interesante... ¿Qué seguirá después?" – murmuró con deleite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la lejanía, una sombra observó todo lo sucedido durante la batalla desde lo alto de un edificio, sin intervenir, sin opinar, sin fijar una posición...

Sólo un testigo silente del caos que se desataba a su alrededor.

Pero no por mucho tiempo....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura abrió los ojos con soñolencia y parpadeo un par de veces antes de descubrir que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un parque totalmente desierto, silencioso, iluminado únicamente por algunos faros; miró confundida el cielo negro y nublado, ya era de noche....

- "¿Dónde estoy...?" – susurró con voz casi imperceptible.

Súbitamente notó que sus pies no tocaban el piso y que alguien la tenía cargada... Era el mismo sujeto de la túnica azul, el cual la miraba fijamente... o por lo menos eso parecía, porque no podía ver sus ojos, debido a las sombras que ocultaban la mitad superior de su rostro. Bajó a la Maestra de Cartas con sutileza, mientras ésta se sonrojaba un poco...

- "Gracias" – dijo ella, mientras lo veía alejarse notando un cierto gesto cansado en su caminar.

Pero sólo se apartó unos paso, se volvió y extendió las brazos hacia la japonesa, al tiempo que un aura azul se formaba a su alrededor. Kinomoto comenzó a levitar y a sus pies se formó el mismo símbolo que había visto en el momento en que desaparecieron y una luz azul comenzó a envolverla completamente. La chica cerró los ojos por unos momentos... era una sensación parecida a estar sumergida en el mar, mientras, su cuerpo era agitado suavemente por ondas de energía. El encapuchado caminó a su alrededor mirándola de arriba abajo con mucho cuidado (cosa que no dejo de incomodara un poco a la antigua Card Captor), cuando una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en los labios del sujeto...

Realizó nuevo movimientos de sus manos.

Para su total admiración de la hija menor de Fujitaka, todas sus heridas comenzaron a brillar con el mismo resplandor azul del desconocido, poco a poco esos destellos se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta convertirse en pequeños puntos que finalmente desaparecieron del cuerpo de la joven, sin dejar ningún tipo de marca o cicatriz...

- "Pero... ¿cómo?" – preguntó la chica, completamente maravillada mirando sus brazos, al tiempo que descendía con suavidad.

En ese momento, la japonesa advirtió la presencia de un poder mágico sumamente poderoso que aproximaba a ellos. Ante sus ojos surgió un circulo mágico de dolor verde y complicados diseños, y en el centro de este, comenzaron a visualizarse dos figuras, en un principio traslucidas, pero gradualmente se fueron haciendo más sólidas.

- "¡Shaoran!" – dijo con alegría la joven.

El sujeto de verde ayudaba a Li a mantenerse en pie, funcionando como una especie de muleta humana, mientras lo asistía para que se sentara en el suelo. El estado de el mago era realmente lamentable... estaba pálido, frío, casi inconsciente, lleno de cortaduras y golpes en todo su cuerpo, su respiración era agitada y la lesión de su hombro no paraba de sangrar.

Sakura intentó correr a su lado, pero el sujeto de azul la tomó firmemente por el brazo, dándole a entender que no debía acercarse. Ella obedeció, mientras que observaba a su salvador aproximarse al chino y a su compañero; ambos encapuchados se pusieron uno frente al otro, y en el medio de ellos un extenuado Shaoran.... Extendieron sus brazos, al tiempo que murmuraban un hechizo que la chica no pudo entender, dos círculos contrapuestos se formaron debajo de el futuro Jefe del Clan Li, entre tanto, este comenzaba a flotar en medio de un remolino verde – azul...

La joven fue testigo de cómo las heridas de Li eran curadas de la misma manera que las suyas. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo controlarse por más tiempo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el chino que miraba todo su cuerpo con estupefacción, preguntándose como pudieron sanarlo de una manera tan rápida y efectiva... en especial la herida en su hombro. El mago se volvió a un lado y vio venir a la Card Captor...

- "Shaoran" – sollozó la chica abrazándolo con fuerza – "Gracias a Dios que estas bien..."

Al principio lo tomó de sorpresa, pero luego comprendió la preocupación de su amiga.

- "No llores Sakura, ya todo pasó..." – sonrió exhausto, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda en un tímido intento de reconfórtala.

Sin decir una palabra, los dos sujetos se alejaron del lugar, se detuvieron a cierta distancia y sus respectivos símbolos se formaron a sus pies. Ante la mirada atónita de los orientales, los desconocidos comenzaron a perder su consistencia sólida y poco a poco desvanecerse sin dejar ningún rastro.

En medio de su asombro, la japonesa notó que el bolsillo donde guardaba las cartas emanaba un luz extraña, sacó las cards con cuidado, en sus manos pudo sentir energías sumamente poderosas emanando de ellas... dos naipe salieron del montón, flotando, y se colocaron frente a ella.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa, y los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

Era "Watery"..... y "Windy"....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En un pequeño departamento de Londres, un hombre luchaba por ponerse de pie después del espantoso dolor en el pecho que lo había echo caer de rodillas hacía pocos minutos. Pasó la mano para retirar el frío sudor que mojaba su frente, tanteó por el piso hasta encontrar sus lentes, se los colocó y sus ojos marrones volvieron a ver con claridad. Se encontraba completamente sólo en la oscura y gélida habitación, y daba gracias por ello; hubiera tenido que explicar demasiadas cosas: empezando por el símbolo que se formo a sus pies y el aura que lo hizo levitar...

Pero algo andaba mal, eso no le sucedía desde hacía cinco año cuando....

- "¿Qué estará sucediendo?..." – se preguntó mirando por la ventana la inmensidad de la capital del Reino Unido, mientras recordaba el pasado.

Notas de la autora 

Si, lo sé, este capítulo es extra largo... Tiene el gran total de 26 páginas ^^, pero es que no me atrevía a cortarlo, porque sino la información iba a quedar algo incompleta. Bueno, como pueden ver he comenzado a explorar en las mentes de los personajes, en este caso Patrick O' Connor, que a juicio de Kiki "apenas y tiene personalidad el pobrecito"... ¡Auch!, me dolió y no fue conmigo. La verdad es que es bastante inseguro, MUY despistado y algo tontito.... Pero será mejor que sigan leyendo ^_~U. Como cosa extraña, sigo torturando a Shaoran ¡Les juro que no tenga nada en contra de él! Es que así lo requiere la historia, pero tal vez dentro de poco tiempo la suerte le vuelva a sonreír ^^U. Como dato curioso Caroline esta basada en un personaje de la vida real.... Vamos, que el que no conozca una persona así es porque vive en otro planeta ¬¬.

Ya han empezado a aparecer personajes como Tomoyo, los cuales se encargaran de enredar más la trama ^o^...

Glosario 

(1) Carrie es el diminutivo de Caroline, me explico, es igual a que a una persona que se llamara Manuel le digan Manolo, o que a una "Maria Petronila Josefa de la Santísima Trinidad y Tobago" le digan Mary... No sé si captan el concepto, porque a mi editora Kiki le costó.... ¬¬. ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que cuando ella lea esto va a querer matarme?... 

(2) Charles Manson es un famoso psicópata y asesino en serie de los Estados Unidos, cuyos crímenes se caracterizan por la extrema brutalidad con la que fueron realizados; en estos momentos paga cadena perpetua y ha escrito algunos libros sobre su vida, los cuales han tenido cierto éxito de ventas. Marilyn Manson, se colocó su apellido en "honor" de este individuo... Vaya enfermo el tipo ese ¬¬


	6. Recuerdos

Visitantes de Occidente 

Capítulo 5 

**Recuerdos**

Una mano salió de entre las sábanas, que estaban cubiertas por papeles sobre los resultados de las últimas investigaciones que había realizado, ante el insistente sonido de la alarma del despertador. Tanteó por la mesa de noche hasta dar con el molesto objeto y apagarlo, asomó su despeinada cabeza rojiza y miró el reloj con soñolencia.

7:43 am

- "Un cuarto para la ocho..." – murmuró medio dormida – "¡¡Un cuarto para las ocho!! ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo!!" – exclamó alarmada.

Buscó en el armario algo de ropa y se cambió apresuradamente, al tiempo que salía de su habitación y se dirigía al pasillo. Tocó una puerta identificada con un enorme afiche con el emblema del Manchester United, pero no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió entrar.

El cuarto esta en la penumbra y algo desordenado, con una que otra prenda de vestir mal colocada sobre los mueble o colgada en la manilla de la puerta, en algunas de las paredes se podían ver diferentes afiches, en su mayoría referentes a equipos de fútbol o deportes, y alguna que otra chica de buen ver. Se detuvo a ver una repisa en la que se podían ver medallas y algunos trofeos, junto con las fotos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

- "Me pregunto por qué lo habrá dejado" – murmuró la mujer intrigada, mientras examinaba con detenimiento una de las fotografías – "Siempre le encantó, y era muy bueno..."

Se giró para ver la cama, en la que se notaba un enorme bulto cubierto con las sabanas y el cubrecama. Únicamente se podía inferir que había alguien abajo por el sutil movimiento de su respiración.

- "Brian, levántate que ya se nos hizo tarde" – susurró la Susan, mientras lo agitaba un poco

- "Hhhhhhmmmmmm...."

De entre las sabanas salió el muchacho, se estiró con pereza, y dio un vistazo al reloj. Esa noche había sido especialmente mala, sólo había dormido una hora... le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, pero de todos modos se levantó con lentitud.

- "Creo que no tendremos tiempo de desayunar..." – se lamentó Susan, mientras abría las cortinas de par en par, para que el cuarto se iluminara.

La señora Wesley dejó rápidamente la habitación de su hijo y entró en la siguiente. Esta era mucho más organizada y delicada, sólo tenía algunos cuadros las paredes, la mayor parte de los muebles eran de madera; en una de las esquinas se encontraban acomodados varios peluches de todos los tamaños, sobre su peinadora había un par de fotos y una caja de música y encima de la misma un enorme espejo.

La arqueóloga abrió las cortinas y claridad que entraba por las ventanas se encargó de despertar a la joven rubia que dormía placidamente.

- "Buenos días, mamá" – murmuró medio dormida.

- "Buenos días, cariño" – respondió la mujer con afecto – "Será mejor que des prisa, porque nos quedamos dormidos"

Ella asintió y fue al baño del piso inferior (el del segundo piso estaba ocupado por su hermano) se cepillo los dientes y se lavó la cara. Subió nuevamente a su cuarto y sacó su uniforme, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca, una corbata de rayas negras y grises (más corta que la de los chicos), falda plisada de color gris y una chaqueta negra con el escudo del colegio bordado, y finalmente zapatos negros y medias grises. Era un traje muy sobrio, aunque en opinión del mejor amigo de su hermano era casi fúnebre. Sonrió al recordar el primer día de clases en la secundaria cuando tan solo tenían 11 años (1).

- "Este uniforme es demasiado serio" – se había quejado el escocés, mientras intentaba aflojarse el nudo de la corbata, el cual su madre había apretado demasiado – "Me siento como un pingüino"

- "A mi me parece bonito" – replicó la rubia admirando su traje.

- "Si supieras que utilicé uno igual el día en que enterraron a la tía abuela Mildred" – murmuró Mc Dowell con tono espectral, al oído de la chica.

- "No fastidies, Russell" – se molestó la pequeña

Él y su hermano se echaron a reír para mayor disgusto de Bridget. Al ver que estaba realmente enojada el chico de cabello negro se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

- "Hey, no te enfades que sólo es una broma" – había dicho con una gran sonrisa, pero ella había volteado la cara en gesto de ofensa – "Vamos, sé que realmente no estas tan disgustada conmigo" – insistió poniendo una cara graciosa, a la que la chica no pudo contener la risa – "Lo ves ¿Me perdonas?" – finalizó poniendo cara de cachorro arrepentido.

- "Esta bien, te perdono. Amigos de nuevo" – contestó ella.

- "Uuuuyyyyy, a mi me parece que tú y Russell son más bien novios" – comentó Brian en tonó burlón.

- "¡No es cierto!" – gritó la niña más roja que un tomate.

- "¿Por qué no? A mi me parece que nos vemos lindos juntos" – rió su amigo colocándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros, siguiendo el juego.

- "¡¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!!" – se enfureció la avergonzada chiquilla.

Los dos niños comenzaron a correr por sus vidas mientras reían a carcajadas, con una furiosa Bridget pisándoles los talones.

De vuelta al presente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta del increíble cambió de carácter de su hermano: de ser un niño alegre, bromista y algo irresponsable, a un muchacho muy serio, extremadamente responsable y un tanto sombrío. Incluso ella misma había cambiado, antes era más extrovertida, tenía un carácter muy volátil y se tomaba todo muy a pecho, pero ahora era mucho más sosegada y serena...

La vida los había hecho madurar demasiado rápido...

Ese infeliz suceso le hizo ver quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos, y los únicos que estuvieron a su lado en esos difíciles momentos fueron la familia Mc Dowell, el señor Wood y el señor Kinomoto. El resto del mundo les dio la espalda, los juzgaron sin piedad basándose en chismes y rumores, con poco o ningún fundamento.

Aun recuerda como su madre intentaba mantenerse fuerte durante el día, pero por las noches lloraba, creyendo que ellos se habían quedado dormidos, cuando en realidad se encontraban detrás de la puerta observándola con impotencia; Brian se volvió agresivo y retraído y sumamente sobre protector con ella y su madre. En cuanto a ella... trató de llevar lo sucedido lo mejor posible, pero finalmente la realidad la arrastró consigo...

Soledad.

Esa extraña sensación de estar rodeada de gente y sentirse completamente solo en el mundo. Si, eso fue lo que experimento cuando sus "amigas" la abandonaron por "el que dirán", y más aun cuando se enteró que habían hablado de ella a sus espaldas.

Eso fue lo que acabó con su templanza, lo que terminó por quebrar su alma. Recordaba aquella noche, cuando la fría lluvia caía sobre ella empapándola por completo, lavando sus lagrimas y helándola hasta los huesos; pero a ella no le importaba, en realidad le había dejado de importar todo. Estaba convencida que nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie, de que la bondad no era más que una burda creación de la televisión para vender y de que la verdadera naturaleza de ser humano era el egoísmo...

Pero...

De repente la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ella.

- _"Las lágrimas no se ven bien en un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo" _– había murmurado dulcemente una voz a su lado.

La pequeña había volteado un poco asustada por el inesperado comentario. Y ahí estaba él, parado a su lado, cubriéndola con su paraguas y sonriéndole tiernamente... Quien sabe, tal vez él sólo estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento justo, cuando ella estaba más vulnerable ante el mundo...

- "Pero 'no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable'...." – río la joven mientras se peinaba el cabello.

Súbitamente la tristeza se apodero de los ojos de Bridget, al recordar él sonriente rostro de aquel joven que había cambiado su vida después de una noche de lluvia, cuando un simple y sincero "Te creo" salió de sus labios y sus profundos ojos azul marino la miraron con humanidad. A partir de ese momento, entre ellos surgió una gran amistad que se profundizo cada vez más con el pasar de los años.

A pesar de que estudiaban en colegios diferentes, se veían todos los veranos sin falta y pasaban todos juntos (Brian, Russell y ellos dos) algunos de los mejores momentos de sus vidas.

Pero llegó el día en que se marcharon a Oxford y hubo una triste despedida, en la que por primera vez en su vida la tomaron completamente por sorpresa. Sin embargo el 22 de diciembre del año pasado se volvieron a encontrar en amargas circunstancias.

- _"De ahora en adelante todo se volverá mucho más peligroso"_ – había dicho Brian con imperturbable seriedad, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos – _"Sólo yo y mi hermana estamos directamente relacionados con todo esto, así que eres completamente libre de decidir si nos ayudas o no"_

El aludido la observó por unos instantes, y luego miró nuevamente al joven Wesley.

- _"Dame un poco de tiempo para investigar y pensar que puedo hacer por ustedes, si les seré útil o si solo les resultaré un estorbo"_ – respondió el muchacho con tranquilidad – _"Cuando este listo les daré una respuesta"_

- _"Esta bien"_ – murmuró Bridget con cierta decepción – _"Que así sea"_

Nueve meses habían transcurrido desde ese día, y aun no tenía noticias suyas; ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni siquiera un e-mail... Era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Sin embargo todavía confiaba en él, a pesar de los constantes reproches de su hermano.

- "No va a regresar" - decía con frecuencia – "Es obvio que se acobardo y que decidió no intervenir en este asunto"

- "Él regresará, lo sé" – contestaba ella.

Pero esa fe se empezaba a resquebrajar, por la falta de noticias suyas...

No. Él volvería para ayudarles, seguramente algo lo estaba retrasando y por eso se había demorado tanto en dar una respuesta... o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Desde la puerta abierta de su habitación vio a su hermano pasar silbando una melodía, mientras se terminaba de arreglar la chaqueta. Sonrió nuevamente; en estos momentos tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar, entre ellos, una disculpa que tenía que ofrecerle a alguien....

Brian fue el primero en estar listo, como siempre, por lo que bajó las escaleras con lentitud para esperar su hermana y madre. Pero a la mitad de su camino se detuvo, ante lo extrañamente familiar que se le hacía ese ambiente. Aquella claridad que entraba por las ventanas daban a la entrada una curiosa aura nívea a toda la sala, que junto con un silencio casi ceremonioso, le hacía recordar un hecho de su pasado que hubiera preferido olvidar para siempre...

Su mente voló cinco años atrás, cuando tan sólo tenía 11 años y creía que el mundo era un lugar tranquilo y sin mayores dificultades. En su mente revivía lo acontecido aquella mañana de principios de verano, agradable y fresca, en la en los árboles evidenciaban la abundancia de frutos propia de la época. Estaba parado en la entrada de su vieja casa de Londres; podía ver con claridad el amplio pórtico de color blanco y las ventanas a los lados de la puerta de madera, por donde se filtraba una luz blanquecina... frente a él, un hombre que en aquel entonces le parecía altísimo, de cabello rubio, ojos color miel y expresión bondadosa, al que él admiraba y quería ciegamente. Llevaba puesto uno de sus mejores trajes, y en su mano derecha tenía el maletín que él y su hermana le habían regalado el día de su cumpleaños; tenía que hacer un trabajo muy importante fuera de la ciudad y no regresaría sino dentro de una semana.

- "Ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa, Brian, así que cuida mucho a tu mamá y a tu hermana ¿Entendido?" – le había dicho afectuosamente.

- "Claro que lo haré, no te preocupes" – había contestado él con la combinación de inocencia y valentía de la que sólo era capas un niño.

El hombre le despeinó el cabello con cariño en forma de aprobación, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si...

Y nunca más volvió.

El resentimiento se apoderó por unos momentos del joven ingles, apretó con fuerza el pasamanos de la escalera en un intento de controlar se ira...

- "¡Hijo, no te quedes ahí parado, ve abriendo la puerta!" – lo apresuró la señora Wesley desde el piso superior.

- "¿Eh?... sí, mamá" – murmuró regresando al presente.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la cerradura, mientras su madre y hermana bajaban por las escaleras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura revisó su reloj una vez más.

7: 40 am.

- "Ya deberían haber llegado..." – suspiró la joven, mientras se asomaba por la esquina esperando alguna señal de los Wesley.

Para evitar retrasar al otro, los tres habían acordado una hora límite de espera, cumplido ese tiempo el que esperaba se podría ir para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

Y ya faltaban apenas 5 minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo.

Se volvió a mirar la destruida plaza, en la cual se había dado su primer choque frontal con aquel siniestro ser. Estaba rodeada por una cinta amarilla de seguridad y llena de policías que buscaban alguna evidencia que les indicara qué había causado tal devastación, al tiempo que algunos inspectores de obras examinaban los daños. A los oficiales se les era difícil mantener alejados a la gran cantidad de curiosos y algunos reporteros que se amontonaba en el lugar con la típica frase de "Aquí no hay nada que ver".

La antigua Card Captor detalló con tristeza la zona desde la acera del frente, alejada del barullo, y no le resulto extraño que las personas miraran conmocionadas el escenario.

Las aceras estaban totalmente dañadas, y en muchos casos sólo quedaban fragmentos de las mismas, las pequeñas cercas de hierro que separaban los camino de las zonas verde estaban dobladas y deformadas de tal manera casi no podía ser reconocidas. Pero lo que verdaderamente le trajo los peores recuerdos sobre la batalla, fueron aquellas retorcidas ramas, casi negras y chorreantes de babosa resina, que surgían del suelo y formaban una especie de grotesco bosque; a los árboles de la plaza se les habían caído la mayor parte de las hojas, y las que quedaban se había marchitado. Por un momento la joven japonesa tuvo la sensación de que la vegetación de ese lugar había sido corrompida por las malignas fuerzas del portador de la hoz.

Y casi Shaoran y ella murieron por esa causa....

- "Puede haber sido un escape de gas" – especuló un uniformado que tomaba fotografías.

- "Puede ser, pero cuando llegamos anoche no había rastro de fuego por ninguna parte" – contestó otro.

- "¿Terrorismo?" – preguntó uno de los inspectores, mientras anotaba algo en una carpeta.

- "Es demasiado temprano para sacar cualquier conclusión" – indicó otro policía, el cual parecía llevar el mando del grupo.

- "Saben, tal vez no sería mala idea llamar a un botánico, en la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo como esto..." – comentó un oficial mientras tomaba unas muestras del líquido amarillo que goteaba de uno de los troncos.

- "Mire esto señor" – dijo un joven oficial mientras hacía gestos con las manos para que fueran hasta donde él estaba. En el momento en el que todos llegaron, el muchacho les señaló un trozo de las ramas – "Mire este extremo, tiene un corte muy limpio y la otra punta tiene algo que me atrevería a identificar como sangre..."

- "Tienes razón. ¡Que interesante! Parece que lo hubieran realizado el corte con una sierra eléctrica..."

- "O una espada muy afilada" – comentó uno de los oficiales – "No sé, pero esto se me parece cada vez más a lo que paso en Salisbury"

- "Es verdad, han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en el país desde ese día" – dijo el fotógrafo, mientras movía el lente de la cámara para enfocar mejor la imagen de la rama.

- "Salisbury..." – pensó la Maestra de Cartas al escuchar la conversación – "Si ese policía tiene razón, entonces todo comenzó con el descubrimiento del Arca..."

Al pensar en esto se preocupó por su padre, si eso era cierto, la más seguro era que el señor Kinomoto y la señora Wesley estuvieran corriendo peligro... pero sólo eran especulaciones suyas, y sin ningún fundamento hasta ahora.

La noticia sobre la devastación de la pequeña ciudad le había dado la vuelta al mundo, al igual que el descubrimiento del Arca. Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó las imágenes que había visto desde la comodidad de su sofá en la antigua casa de Tomoeda; eran muy parecidas.... pero la vegetación se veía muy diferente, era verde he inmaculada, sin ningún tipo de corrupción.

Se sentía tan terriblemente insegura...

Necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, qué era lo que quería ese sujeto de túnica negra y por qué había sido salvada por aquellas personas de poderes tan extraños. Ya no podía seguir el consejo de Kero y mantenerse al margen de todo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a participar... ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero por lo menos quería tener alguna idea sobre qué estaba pasando.

- "Las tuberías de gas están bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las del agua, están muy dañadas" – murmuró un inspector a uno de sus colegas, mostrándole un plano del lugar – "Tendremos que cambiar todas la piezas de aquí a acá, y hacer unos arreglos por este lado... Así que tendremos que cortar el suministro a toda la zona este del urbanismo, por unos cinco día más o menos"

Sakura escuchó la plática con la cabeza gacha, se sentía responsable de por lo ocurrido. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido más poder para enfrentarse a aquel ser, tal vez hubiera evitado que causara toda esa destrucción... Pero sobre todo, no hubiera lastimado de esa forma a Shaoran. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante el terrible recuerdo de Li herido cruelmente en todo su cuerpo, indefenso y débil ante la maldad del portador de la hoz, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitar que lo matara.

Y así hubiera sido, si no fuera por la oportuna llegada de los dos desconocidos que salvaron sus vidas.

Aun recordaba cuando ellos se marcharon, y ella y Shaoran se quedaron solos, sentados en el piso, aun totalmente desconcertado con el extraño comportamiento de las cartas Watery y Windy. A unos metros les habían dejado su dije (el báculo que había regresado a su forma original), junto con la carta escudo y el talismán con el que Li invocaba su espada. Ella se acercó y los tomó con cuidado, poco después consiguió su bolso a algunos metros de distancia, el cual estaba sucio y cubierto con un líquido amarillento.

- "Ugh... que asco" – musitó mientas lo asía por el lado más limpio.

Guardo la carta, se colocó el dije, con el bolso una mano y el talismán en la otra se giró hacía el chino; vio como intentaba pararse en vano. Aparentemente a pesar de que sus heridas se habían curado, aún no recuperaba las fuerzas, tal vez por el agotamiento de la batalla o la perdida de sangre...

- "Por favor, ayúdame a ponerme de pie, Sakura" – había pedido el chino.

Ella asintió, corrió hacia él y le asistió para que pudiera pararse. No pudo evitar notar cierto gesto de humillación en el rostro de su amigo.

- "Si quieres, podemos buscar un lugar para sentarnos un rato más y así poder descansar mejor ¿No crees?" – propuso con prudencia la antigua Card Captor.

Él la miró por unos momentos. Había una cierto brillo en sus ojos difícil de describir, inspiraba respeto y ternura a la vez, lo cual hizo que Kinomoto se ruborizara un poco.

- "Esta bien" – susurró el mago con resignación.

La japonesa le sirvió como apoyo para caminar un par de metros hasta que se sentaron en uno de los bancos del pequeño parque. Durante el camino pudo notar con preocupación la debilidad del chino, sólo se mantuvo en pie gracias a su ayuda y cada paso parecía requerirle un gran esfuerzo. Lo miró de reojo: estaba sentado a su lado mirando el piso, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y respirando con cierta dificultad.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Él se limitó a asentir.

La muchacha le miró con tristeza, iba a decir algo pero se contuvo; en cambio comenzó a observar el jardín del parque. Era sencillamente encantador, estaba repleto de flores de la temporada, pequeñas, pero graciosas y de vivos colores, y árboles tupidos de hojas verdes; los senderos de piedra recorrían todo el lugar franqueados por faroles, y en el centro de todo se encontraba un parque de juegos para niños, con columpios, toboganes y otros aparatos.

- "Es muy bonito ¿verdad?" – susurró Li

- "Si" – estuvo de acuerdo la joven.

- "Me recuerda mucho al Parque Pingüino"

- "Si, es vedad, pero sin el Rey Pingüino" – rió ella – "Aun recuerdo cuando la carta Power lo puso de cabeza"

- "En verdad fue difícil capturar esa carta" – dijo el chino con nostalgia – "Sakura..."

- "Dime"

- "¿Qué paso después de que me fui?¿Cómo están todos?"

Ella se detuvo un momento a recapitular todo lo sucedido durante los últimos 5 años.

- "Bueno, después de que regresarte a Hong Kong todo volvió a la normalidad, no hubo ningún otro evento mágico" – comentó la chica – "Tomoyo se fue a Francia porque su madre quería ampliar los mercados de su compañía; durante todo este tiempo nos hemos mantenido en contacto, pero en el últimos mes no he tenido noticias de ella" – murmuró con cierta tristeza la Maestra de Cartas. Li no pudo disimular su sonrisa al recordar su fortuito encuentro con Daidouji en la escuela, pero prefirió no decirle nada a la pequeña Kinomoto para no arruinarle tan grata sorpresa.

- "Estoy completamente seguro que dentro de muy poco sabrás de ella" – dijo el joven con picardía– "¿Y cómo esta Yukito?"

- "Yukito también se marchó, a Okinawa (2), porque su abuela tenía una artritis muy fuerte y los inviernos de Tomoeda la afectaban demasiado. Me pidió permiso para irse y cuidar de sus abuelos... yo no me pude negar. Kero protestó muchísimo, pero en el fondo, yo sabía que independientemente de que él sea la identidad falsa del Guardián de la Luna, también tenía derecho de hacer una vida propia, sin estar atado a mi o a mis problemas... por eso sellé a Yue" – finalizó con melancolía.

- "Debió ser muy difícil para ti"

- "Lo fue y aun lo sigue siendo, pero sé que era lo mejor para él"

Shaoran la miró con admiración, sin duda había madurado mucho durante todo este tiempo. Le colocó la mano en el hombro intentando reconfortarla, gesto al que ella respondió con una sonrisa; no sabía por qué, pero esa cara sonriente y esos enormes ojos verdes que reflejaban profundo agradecida lo conmovieron profundamente.

- "¿Y Yamasaki y los demás? – continuó preguntando.

- "Rika y Naoko se fueron, pero aun hablo con ellas de vez en cuando. Yamasaki y Chiharu continúan viviendo en Tomoeda, él todavía sigue mintiendo y ella aún lo estrangula cuando lo hace" – rió la joven.

Él también comenzó a reír al recordar todas las andanzas de su mejor amigo de la primaria. Sin duda Takashi era todo un personaje... Comenzó a ver el nublado cielo de Londres, negro y algo siniestro. Observó su reloj y se sorprendió de que aún funcionara después de la batalla.

10:23 pm.

- "Es tarde y ya deben estar preocupados por nosotros, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa" – apuntó mientras se ponía en pie.

Pero sus fuerza le fallaron y sus rodillas se doblaron bajo su propio peso; hubiera caído de cara contra el suelo si no hubiera sido por la intervención de la antigua Card Captor.

- "¡Shaoran!" – se asustó la joven.

- "Ya... Ya pasó, Sakura" – dijo él mientras ella lo volvía a sentar en la silla – "Solamente estoy muy cansado por la batalla y..." – se detuvo y se sonrojó ante la cercanía de la japonesa. Sus rostros estaban separados por centímetro, por lo que él desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- "No creo estés en condiciones de caminar hasta tu casa" – dijo Sakura – "Tomaremos un taxi"

- "Pienso que en este estado no sería prudente" – comentó él – "Nos haría muchas preguntas sobre nuestra apariencia"

La joven al principio no entendió las palabras de Shaoran, pero luego se dio cuenta de que su uniforme estaba totalmente sucio de tierra y resina, con algunos desgarros y una pocas salpicaduras de sangre; ni hablar de su acompañante: Li era todo un desastre, su ropa no sólo estaba inmunda, llena de lodo, sangre y aquel líquido amarillento, sino que también completamente rasgada.

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – reconoció la joven con una enorme gota en la frente – "¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?"

- "Tal vez pueda hacer un hechizo y...."

- "No. Estas muy débil. Yo podría utilizar la carta Fly y volar hasta nuestras casa"

- "Es una buena idea" – aceptó el mago después de pensarlo un poco.

Y así lo hicieron. Sakura liberó la carta Fly y pronto una hermosas alas blancas surgieron de su báculo. Los dos orientales subieron a él y no tardaron en emprender el vuelo; se elevaron por encima de Londres pasando por encima de rascacielos y monumentos históricos dándoles una espectacular vista del lugar. Li no tardó en reconocer su edificio, y cuidando de que nadie los viera aterrizaron en la terraza del departamento, donde Wei los esperaba con preocupación, la cual aumentó al ver las condiciones se encontraban.

Dejó al chino explicándole lo sucedido al anciano, y ella siguió hasta su casa, aterrizó en el techo y entró con cautela por la ventana de su cuarto, cuando...

- "¡¿¡¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS SAKURA?!?!"

El grito casi hizo caer a la Maestra de Cartas del tejado.

- "Ke... Kero" – tartamudeó la joven sujetándose del marco de la ventana.

- "¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías?! Hace 6 horas que debías haber llegado, y más con todos esos suceso raros que están..." – el pequeño guardián se le quedó mirando horrorizado – "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ¿SAKURA QUÉ TE PASÓ? ¡¿ESTAS HERIDA?!"

- "Tranquilízate, Kero. Estoy bien... Lo que sucedió fue que Shaoran y yo..."

- "¡El mocoso te hizo esto! ¡Es que lo mato! ¡LO MATO!"

- "¡¡¡¡¡ESCUCHAME KERO!!!!!" – gritó la joven enfadada

El muñeco se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que su querida ama le gritaba de esa manera.

- "Sakura..." – murmuró asombrado.

- "Shaoran no me hizo daño, todo lo contrario, me intentó proteger del sujeto que vimos cuando llegamos a Londres"

- "A... ¿a qué te refieres?"

La japonesa le contó todo lo sucedido durante la batalla, desde el momento en que fue atacada por las ramas, pasando por la llegada de Li y como los sujetos misteriosos les habían salvado la vida. Esto no hizo más que aumentar el nerviosismo del guardián, pero al final ella logró calmarlo un poco.

Confirmó que su padre y hermano aun no había llegado, se baño, se cambió de ropa y tomó el destrozado uniforme y lo botó a la basura. Bajó a la primera planta y notó que la contestadora tenía un mensaje donde se escuchaba la voz de su padre.

- "Hijos, lamento no poder llegar temprano hoy, pero tenemos mucho trabajo en el museo y es muy posible de que llegue después de las 10, así que no se preocupen si no me encuentran en casa" – el mensaje terminó.

Al poco tiempo llegó su hermano quejándose de una falla en el metro de Londres, que lo dejó 4 horas atrapado en uno de los túneles junto con los demás usuarios.

Fue una suerte que ni su padre ni su hermano hubieran llegado a la casa antes que ella.... habría tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Pero lo más difícil fue convencer a Kero de que no necesitaba que la acompañara a la escuela.

De nuevo en la plaza.

- "¿Y cómo esta Bob?" – preguntó uno de los oficiales al fotógrafo – "Hoy no lo he visto por la comisaría"

- "Le dieron dos días de reposo" – replicó el aludido – "Ayer por la noche tuvo que tomar las fotos del asesinato una pareja, al parecer lo afectaron demasiado y le dio una crisis de nervios. Yo vi las imágenes, el homicidio realmente fue brutal"

- "Principiantes..." – bufó el jefe.

Pero la antigua Card Captor no escuchó estos últimos cometarios, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como hacerlo. Caminó con lentitud hacia la secundaria tratando de entender todo lo que había ocurrido desde su llegada a Londres; a decir verdad nunca fue buena para descifrar acertijos, por el contrario, siempre fue muy despistada y muchas veces no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero en la época en la que ella era una Card Captor, constantemente contó con el apoyo de su mejor amiga: Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella era una chica muy inteligente e intuitiva, que no solo la le ayudó a atrapar algunas cartas, como The Shadow o The Song, sino que también colaboró para que descubriera su primer amor...

Shaoran Li.

- "¡Sakura, Sakura!" – gritaba alegremente una voz a su espalda.

La aludida se giró para ver quien la llamaba y sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa ante la imagen de la persona propietaria de la voz.

- "No... no puede ser" – tartamudeó sin dar crédito a lo que veía

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran caminaba lentamente por las ruidosas calles de Kensington, como ya se empezaba a ser costumbre. El mismo ruido de los autos, las mismas calles repletas de gente, las mismas nubes grises en el cielo... Todo comenzaba a serle tan familiar...

Como en los últimos 4 días, caminaba hacia la escuela por la misma calle para pasar por Rebecca y los dos juntos se encontrarían con Patrick en aquella plaza.

Su caminar se hizo más lento y suspiró.

Dios, se sentía tan débil.....

La batalla de ayer lo había dejado completamente agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Por un momento tuvo la certeza de que moriría, y así hubiera sido si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de aquellos desconocidos, los cuales no sólo salvaron su vida, sino también a Sakura. Eran muy poderosos, lo pudo sentir; y no conformes con librarles del maligno poder del portador de la hoz, también curaron sus heridas...

Se sintió repentinamente mareado, se detuvo unos segundos respiró profundamente y continuó su camino.

Había perdido demasiada sangre la noche anterior.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que Symonds notaría de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, siempre lo hacía, y haría todo lo posible para que le contara su problemas... y como siempre él hablaría; sin embargo no se arrepentía de hacerlo, era un verdadero alivio tener a alguien a quién contarle sus dificultades y lo animara a seguir adelante. Hasta ahora lo único que no le había confesado era todo lo referente a su magia; pero eso terminaría pronto, estaba plenamente dispuesto a contarle sobre su "don", si era necesario se lo demostraría, y con esto, indudablemente, se le borraría cualquier duda sobre él.

Súbitamente los mareos regresaron con más fuerza que antes, perdió el equilibro y no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en la gris fachada de un edificio para no caer; su respiración se había vuelto algo agitada y comenzaba a sudar. Tuvo que detenerse por unos instantes antes de seguir caminando.

Le demostraría a la norteamericana que tenía poderes.... si podía.

Pero...

¿Eso no la involucraría de alguna forma con los extraños sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en Londres? ¿No la haría presa fácil para el sujeto de la hoz? ¿No estaría exponiendo su vida?

Tal vez debería pensar más en su idea de contarle sobre su magia.

Por otro lado....

¿Por qué siempre se sentía tan a gusto con aquella chica? ¿Por qué no le podía guardar secretos? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara?

Esas preguntas siempre cruzaban por su mente, tanto, que ya empezaban a perder sentido; sólo era así y ya. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, porque sencillamente no había respuesta. Además tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes...

Y todas ellas se dirigían a Sakura.

La noche anterior se dio cuenta de que su poder no había crecido mayor cosa en los últimos 5 años, y eso era alarmante. Tenía mucho talento, claro, y seguramente con entrenamiento podría ser una de las mejores hechiceras... Pero no lo hizo; se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de Tomoeda, y era muy probable que el muñeco no había hecho nada para evitarlo... y eso lo enojaba hasta cierto punto; la magia era algo que debía ser valorado y cultivado con mucho esmero, y no ser desechado en juegos y caprichos... sin embargo estaba conciente de que no podía juzgar tan duramente a la japonesa, ella no tenía conciencia de su poder hasta que liberó por error las cartas Clow, no había tenido entrenamiento y su familia era bastante "normal" por decirlo de alguna manera. Él, en cambio, nació como el único heredero de un antiguo clan mágico, y había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida al estudio de las artes ocultas...

Pero ahora la situación era muy distinta, su vida corría peligro y ya no podía contar con la ayuda de Yue.

Sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda de tan solo pensar que hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera llegado a tiempo a noche, lo aterraba sobremanera la sola idea de verla morir a manos de ese desgraciado.

No, no podía permitir que aquella cosa le hiciera daño. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Estos ya no eran los jueguitos de Eriol para obligarla a cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Esto ya era una situación de vida o muerte...

Un momento....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!!!!!!

Se detuvo en seco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¡¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de él?! El vivía en Inglaterra ¡Y precisamente en Londres! Seguramente él debía saber algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso podrían pedirle ayuda. Pero el problema era encontrarlo....

Tendría que dejar todo esto para luego, porque ya podía ver a Rebecca parada frente a su edificio, apoyada en la fachado y mirando pensativamente el suelo. Él se acercó lentamente, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, lo cual le extraño bastante; generalmente Symonds corría a saludarle apenas lo veía cruzar la esquina o por lo menos le sonreía, mientras lo saludaba con la mano.

- "Hola Rebecca" – saludó Li como era costumbre, llamándola por su nombre y no por su apellido como ella tantas veces se lo había pedido.

La chica lo miró un poco sobresaltada por la sorpresa, para luego apartar la vista y contemplar nuevamente el pavimento.

- "Hola..." – dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con la neoyorquina, en los dos meses que la conocía jamás había visto algo parecido a la tristeza en su cara.

- "¿Te sucede algo?" – preguntó el un poco preocupado.

- "Shaoran..." – dijo inusualmente seria – "he estado pensando mucho estos últimos días en nuestra amistad y... este... yo pensaba que algo debía cambiar" – el semblante de Li se transformo por completo ante aquellas palabras.

- "¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó el joven sin poder esconder su inquietud.

- "Es algo de lo que me di cuenta ayer" – siguió con cierta amargura– "Y sé que esta mal...." – a cada palabra el chino se ponía más pálido ¿Acaso estaba terminando con su amistad? – "Y lo peor es que estoy muy conciente de que la culpable de todo soy yo" – esto si tomó por sorpresa al mago ¿De qué estaba hablando? – "Te he estado presionando demasiado para que me cuentes todo, y... eso no esta bien; todos tenemos nuestros secretos y muchas veces no tenemos deseos de contarlos a nadie ¿No es cierto?" – el muchacho asintió aliviado – "Por eso he decidido no obligarte a contarme todo si así no lo quieres ¿Estas de acuerdo?" – preguntó mirándolo con afecto.

Él la contempló; esas simples palabras le habían quitado un enorme peso de encima.

- "Si, lo estoy" – contestó agradecido.

Estaban tan ocupados en su charla, que no vieron a otras dos personas que salían del edificio. Eran un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, vestidos con verdadera elegancia y sobriedad, y su caminar reflejaban gran seguridad en si mismos, de sólo darles un vistazo se podía deducir que trabajaban en una gran empresa.

La mujer, atractiva, de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, de piel un poco morena y de estatura media alta, se detuvo al ver a los dos jóvenes, hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de su acompañante; un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás y ojos turquesa. Ambos se acercaron por la espalda del chino.

- "Usted debe ser Shaoran Li ¿No es cierto?"

El aludido se volvió, mientras Rebecca se ponía pálida de horror.

- "Si, soy yo" – dijo el chino un poco extrañado.

Los señores lo miraron de arriba abajo con detenimiento, al tiempo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus rostros.

- "Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte" – saludó el hombre extendiéndole la mano – "Ella es mi esposa Julia y mi nombre es William, somos los padres de Rebecca"

- "El placer es mío" – respondió con educación, estrechándole la mano.

- "Ella nos ha hablado mucho de ti..." – comentó Julia.

La conversación continuaba, mientras, la norteamericana se mantuvo un poco alejada, deseando que se la tragara la tierra y temiendo lo peor.

- "Que no lo hagan de nuevo, por favor, que no lo hagan..." – era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

- "¿Vives por esta zona?" – preguntó el hombre.

- "Si, así es. En Vitorian Gardens"

- "¡Vaya! He escuchado que los departamentos en ese edificio son muy costosos..." – comentó la señora Symonds con ciertas intenciones ocultas.

- "¿Le parece?" – preguntó con inocencia Li – "Yo pienso que el precio es razonable, tomando en cuenta las instalaciones, la ubicación y los servicios adicionales que ofrecen...."

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada de deleite ante lo que acababan de oír, sin duda ese muchacho debía venir de una familia muy adinerada.... cosa que se volvía mucho más interesante al recordar un comentario que había hecho su hija: "Él es muy responsable para un chico de su edad... tal vez sea porque es la cabeza de su familia"

- "Ya veo..." - se interesó el señor Symonds, pensando en Li como un potencial cliente – "Definitivamente conoces de bienes raíces, muchacho, y sin duda sabes la mejor manera de invertir tu dinero..."

El pánico se apodero de Rebecca, su padre había comenzado con sus estrategias de marketing... ¡Y lo peor era que Li era la victima! Seguramente dentro de poco comenzaría con "el maravilloso mundo de las acciones y los bonos de la deuda"......

- "........ aunque mi favoritas son las acciones de la bolsa de valores; son un poco volátiles, lo sé, pero si se tiene buen olfato para los negocios y mucha experiencia en el campo, se pueden obtener grandes ganancias en poco tiempo. Sin embargo si prefieres algo más seguro, aunque menos productivo, están los bonos de la deuda; ¡oh, si! son lentos pero seguros......." – parloteaba el señor William sin parar, ante la completa perplejidad del futuro Jefe del Clan Li, el cual no tenía ni idea de que hacer... aunque todas esas palabras comenzaban a tener sentido y hasta le empezaban a sonar interesantes...

- "¡Suficiente! ¡Tengo que terminar con esto!" – pensaba con rabia la muchacha de ojos turquesa, al tiempo que se acercaba rápidamente al mago, lo tomaba del brazo y una sonrisa forzada aparecía en sus labios – "Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde, Shaoran"

- "Es cierto, tendremos que dejar esta agradable charla para luego...." – señaló la mujer mirando su reloj, luego observó a su primogénita con picardía – "Cuídalo mucho, Becky, porque chicos así no se consiguen todos los día" – finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Una enorme vena apareció en la frente de la joven, al tiempo que el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas ante semejante recomendación. ¡¿Acaso la querían matar de vergüenza o qué?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así delante de Li?! Por su parte, el chino se le pusieron los ojos platos y sólo atinó a parpadear sorprendido por lo directo del comentario, mientras su cara tomaba la apariencia de un tomate maduro...

- "Lo lamento mamá, papá, pero llegaremos tarde. Adiós" – les recordó la muchacha mientras se despedía con la mano y apuraba al chino.

- "Adiós. ¡Joven Li, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quiera!" – apuntó la señora Symonds antes de continuar su camino.

Durante todo el recorrido la joven americana no dijo nada, solamente caminaba rápidamente mirando el suelo; Li la observaba de reojo, notó lo que parecía ser cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero era difícil decirlo, ya que su largo cabello tapaba buena parte de su rostro. Iba a decirle algo, pero se detuvo, tal vez no era prudente hablar ahora y lo mejor sería esperar un poco más. Finalmente llegaron a la plaza en la que usualmente se encontraban con el irlandés, donde algunas personas caminaban a sus trabajos, hacían deportes o paseaban a sus mascotas; se detuvieron allí como siempre lo hacían para esperar a su amigo. La americana se sentó en un banco cercano y comenzó a ver a la gente pasar sin decir palabra; el mago la miró fijamente sin entender muy bien el silencio de la joven.

- "Discúlpame, Shaoran" – murmuró ella al fin.

- "¿Disculparte por qué?" – preguntó Li.

- "Por la actitud de mis padres..." – respondió con un dejo de disgusto en su voz – "Cada vez que conocen a uno de mis amigos hacen lo mismo; siempre averiguan sutilmente cual es su posición económica, y si es buena y el chico les cae bien... PUM... ya quieren que sea su novia. Tu mismo escuchaste el "comentario" de mi madre"

Recordó el embarazoso momento y un leve rubor apareció en su cara, el cual sólo pudo ocultar agachando la cabeza.

- "Sí... Tienes razón..." – susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

- "A veces pienso que me casarían con el primer jeque árabe que les ofreciera un buen negocio... !¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?¡" – se lamentó la muchacha.

- "Tal vez... Tal vez no deberías ser tan dura con tus padre" – se atrevió a decir el mago, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado – "Ellos se preocupan por ti... y quizás lo reflejen buscándote cierta estabilidad económica para tu futuro" – explicó tratando de que no se le notara el tono de duda.

- "Vaya forma de hacerlo" – comentó la joven con un toque de ironía, para luego agregar – "A mi parece que a veces me utilizan como parte de sus negocios... ¡Dios! Aun me siento avergonzada por todo lo que mi padre te dijo"

- "Por lo menos tienes un padre..." – pensó en voz alta Shaoran mirando fijamente el suelo.

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida en un principio, pero luego recordó que su amigo no llegó a conocer a su progenitor, ya que este murió antes de que él naciera; por esta razón desde muy temprana edad el tuvo que empezar su formación como futuro jefe de su clan.

- "Tienes razón" – dijo ella con malestar – "No debería molestarme por tonterías como esa..."

- "No... no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal" – se disculpó el chino.

- "No te disculpes, Shaoran, porque lo que me dijiste es un gran verdad" – replicó, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del mago, en un intento de reconfortarlo.

El respondió el gesto con una tímida sonrisa, mientras sentía una agradable calidez a su alrededor.

De repente un chico delgado, ojos grisáceos, de cabello negro y despeinado, pasó frente a ellos a una velocidad impresionante con lo que parecía ser una tostada en la boca. Por un segundo volteó a donde estaban sentados, pero continuó su correría por unos metros más cuando se detuvo violentamente y volvió sobre sus pasos con rapidez. Se paró delante de ellos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- "¿Patrick? – preguntó Li viéndolo de arriba a bajo sin salir de su asombro.

- "¡Hola!..... Disculpen la.... demora, pero me levanté.... un.... poco.... tarde hoy, apenas y me.... dio tiempo.... de vestirme..."

O' Connor era un verdadero desastre, tenía el cabello completamente desarreglado, la camisa estaba por afuera y el cuello de la misma completamente arriba, la corbata era poco más que una tira de tela que guindaba alrededor de su nuca, y la chaqueta del uniforme se le caía de uno de los hombros

- "Ya veo" – murmuró Shaoran mientras una gruesa gota bajaba por su frente.

Symonds se paró y se acercó al muchacho católico haciendo un ligero gesto de reprobación con la cabeza, entre tanto, este le daba los últimos mordiscos a su rebanada de pan con mermelada.

- "Mírate nada más, eres un desastre" – le regañó con un cierto tono maternal, mientras le hacía un nudo a la corbata y le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa – "Será mejor que acomodes la camisa y te coloques bien la chaqueta" – dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en su bolso; sacó un peine y se lo dio al irlandés – "Toma, para que te peines un poco"

El chico obedeció sin siquiera rechistar, mientras terminaba de tragar su improvisado desayuno.

- "¿Mejor?" – preguntó al terminar de arreglarse.

- "Si, mucho mejor" – confirmó su amiga satisfecha, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- "Debemos darnos prisa, se nos está haciendo tarde" – les recordó el chino.

Reanudaron su camino, mientras charlaban alegremente. Li siguió a los dos occidentales unos pasos atrás, empezó a detallarlos y le hizo un poco de gracia las diferencias de tamaños entre Rebecca y Patrick, él apenas superaba la altura de los hombros de la joven... Definitivamente el irlandés era bastante bajito.

Pensó en la curiosa relación de sus dos amigos, era como si O' Connor fuera el hermano menor de Symonds, lo cual era un tanto extraño si se tomaba en cuenta que entre ellos no debía haber más que meses de diferencia... Aunque más de una vez había dudado que Patrick realmente tuviera 16 años, de hecho, la primera vez que lo vió pensó que tenía 14 años a lo sumo, tanto por su físico como por su forma de ser...

El joven mago se detuvo súbitamente, al notar que el malestar que lo aquejaba hacia pocos minutos había desaparecido por completo. Se sentía nuevamente fuerte y saludable...

- "Pero ¿cómo?..." – se preguntó mirando al cielo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "¡Tomoyo!" – exclamó sorprendida Sakura

- "Tanto tiempo sin vernos amiga"

- "No puedo creer que estés aquí" – dijo con alegría la maestra de cartas, mientras le daba un gran abrazo – "¿Esta era la sorpresa verdad?"

- "Si, esto era ¿Shaoran no te dijo nada?"

- "No… bueno, en realidad cuando le comente que no me habías escrito, él sonrió de manera extraña y me dijo que pronto tendría noticias tuyas… Lo más seguro es que no quiso arruinar la sorpresa"

Las dos chicas comenzaron a conversar acerca de su llegada a Inglaterra; Tomoyo le explicó a Sakura acerca de los planes que su madre tenía para la empresa, y Kinomoto le contó sobre el Arca de Salisbury, el nuevo trabajo de su padre, también habló sobre los extraños hechos ocurridos desde que llegó y la batalla de la noche anterior. Al oír esto su amiga se quedó como en shock.

- "No puedo creerlo…" – murmuró Daidouji completamente asombrada y con la mirada algo perdida – "Es increíble…"

- "Tomoyo… ¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó la antigua Card Captor un poco preocupada.

De repente los ojos de Daidouji se llenaron de estrellitas

- "¡No puedo creer que tenga de nuevo la oportunidad de grabar las maravillosas aventuras de Sakura! Es como un sueño hecho realidad" – dijo la joven con las manos en la alrededor de su cara y mirando al cielo.

- "Ay Tomoyo, tu nunca vas a cambiar" – murmuró su acompañante con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Las dos amigas caminaron por las viejas calles de Londres, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Había demasiadas cosas que contar después de 5 años...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaoran y Rebecca entraron al salón como lo hacían todos los días, en el interior había una gran algarabía de los chicos conversando sobre diferentes temas. Li dio un rápido vistazo al aula y pudo notar que Sakura y los Wesley aun no habían llegado, le pareció un poco raro porque ellos vivían más cerca que él de la secundaria, pero luego le restó importancia al hecho, seguramente se habían retrasado.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco inquieto por Kinomoto....

Se dirigió directamente a su pupitre y se sentó con una inusual tranquilidad, ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas de Brian y sus constantes provocaciones durante todo el día.

- "Hola Shaoran" – dijo con alegría una voz conocida a su espalda – "¿Te sientes mejor?"

El chino volteó y se encontró con una risueña Sakura.

- "Hola Sakura" – saludó con gusto – "Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte... ¿Y tu cómo te sientes? ¿Te hicieron muchas preguntas en tu casa?"

- "Muy bien, parece que los dos sujetos de ayer saben como curar heridas, ni siquiera tengo marcas. Y no había nadie en casa cuando llegué, sólo Kero que se puso histérico cuando me vio..."

- "Menos mal..." – suspiró el muchacho, pero luego no pudo evitar preguntar – "¿Dónde están los Wesley?"

- "No lo sé. No aparecieron cuando los esperaba para irnos juntos a la escuela como siempre... ¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?" – De repente Sakura le miró con detenimiento – "Shaoran..."

- "Dime"

- "Muchas gracias por lo de Tomoyo" – dijo agradecida.

El chino sonrió

- "De nada"

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la Profesora de biología, pasó la lista y no tardó en dar inicio a la clase.

Li se encontraba sorprendido y aliviado ante la ausencia de los Wesley. Por fin tendría unos momentos de paz en la secundaria...

De repente puerta del salón se abrió.

- "Perdone la demora, profesora" – se disculpó Bridget.

La señorita Goldsmith, la más joven de los profesores, los miró inexpresivamente por unos momentos pero luego sonrió pacientemente.

- "Esta bien, los perdono por hoy porque es la primera vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Ok?"

Ellos asintieron con alivio y entraron al salón.

Sin duda la señorita Samanta Goldsmith era la más flexible y amigable de los profesores, con tan solo 25 años era una estupenda docente y se había ganado el aprecio de los alumnos, sin dejar de ser bastante estricta a la hora de poner orden. Era una mujer de ojos castaño oscuro y cabello largo hasta los hombros del mismo color, de estatura media, piel blanca y contextura más bien delgada; usaba lentes y vestía de forma moderna pero discreta.

Brian camino al lado del chino sin siquiera mirarlo, parecía exhausto; Li escuchó la silla moverse y el ligero golpe cuando el inglés se sentó. Sus instantes de tranquilidad habían terminado, seguramente las miradas asesinas y los continuos insultos no se harían esperar...

Pero media hora después del inicio de la clase se respiraba una calma completamente inaudita. Se volvió con cautela, procurando no ser visto por el rubio, lo que vio lo dejó completamente sorprendido: Brian estaba sentado apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha mirando distraídamente su libro de biología, parecía estar más dormido que despierto.

Se giró sin terminar se creer su buena suerte. Tal vez... aunque sea por este día, podría disfrutar de la secundaria con toda tranquilidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El timbre anunció la llegada del tan ansiado descanso, y los alumnos prácticamente huyeron de las aulas hacia el patio. La verdad, es que el viernes todas las clases se hacen muy pesadas.

El salón de Patrick y Tomoyo se tardó un poco más en salir que el resto, ya que estaban terminando de anotar la abundante tarea de les había dejado la profesora de matemática. Mientras, Sakura esperaba con impaciencia cerca de la puerta a su mejor amiga; tenían tantas cosas que contarse... el tiempo que habían pasado conversando mientras caminaban al colegio fue demasiado corto…

- "Hola Sakura" – escuchó de repente.

La aludida se giró solo para encontrarse con una sonriente Tomoyo acompañada de Patrick.

- "Hola chicos" – saludó alegremente la chica de ojos verdes – "Tomoyo quiero presentarte a unos amigos..." – luego miró al irlandés – "Es verdad que tu tampoco conoces a los Wesley ni a Mc Dowell, si quieres tu también puedes venir, Patrick"

- "¿Estas segura de que es conveniente?" – preguntó el joven – "Es que yo en realidad preferiría no...."

- "No te preocupes, ya lo veras son muy simpáticos, no te vas a arrepentir" – dijo la antigua Card Captor mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al lugar donde se encontraban los ingleses.

- "Sakura, es en serio yo......."

- "Nada de peros. No seas tímido"

- "No seas así Patrick, acompáñanos, no va ser tan malo, ya lo veras" – dijo Tomoyo.

El muchacho suspiró... ¿Cómo decirle que no a esas suplicas?

- "Bueno.... esta bien, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?" – se resignó el muchacho.

O' Connor no pudo oponer demasiada resistencia y no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Kinomoto y Daidouji hasta un cedro en el patio principal, debajo de el se podían ver tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. A lo lejos se podía distinguir a Brian, que encontraba recostado del tronco del árbol con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba tomando una breve siesta antes de continuar con el ajetreado día de clases, al verlo de esa forma parecía otra persona: se veía tan relajado y apacible, ligeramente indefenso pero con algo de solemne autoridad; a su lado se encontraba su hermana, somnolienta, pero aun despierta, comiendo su almuerzo lentamente y hablando con Russell, el cual le contaba emocionado que había logrado convencer a sus padres de que ya era hora de enseñarle a conducir, y que si tenía suerte tal vez le permitirían manejar el Ferrari de su padre... aunque ella lo dudaba mucho.

- "Hola chicos" – saludó la maestra de cartas con su habitual alegría.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la joven japonesa que corría hacia ellos, mientras, O' Connor se detuvo en seco con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa y algo de espanto , como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así. Daidouji notó el extraño comportamiento de su amigo y lo miró desconcertada.

- "¿Te sucede algo?"

Ante la pregunta el chico despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- "¿Eh?.... No, nada, no me pasa nada" – dijo de forma un poco entrecortada.

- "Buenos días Sakura" – le saludó Bridget, mientras su hermano comenzaba a despertarse – "Lamento no haberte podido acompañar esta mañana a la secundaria"

- "No importa, yo también me he quedado dormida muchas veces" – rió la joven japonesa

- "Hola Sakura" – saludó Mc Dowell, mientras dirigía una mirada a Tomoyo y una astuta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios – "eh… Sakura… ¿No vas a presentar a tu amiga?"

- "Si, claro. Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga desde la primaria"

- "Mucho gusto"

- "Y él es Patrick O' Connor, también es amigo mío"

La conversación continuaba; Russell parecía intentar impresionar a Tomoyo, cosa de la ella se dio cuenta de inmediato y le hizo bastante gracia, Bridget hacía un gesto de resignación ante el comportamiento del escocés, mientras Kinomoto no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Brian no aguantó al cansancio por mucho tiempo por lo que decidió dormir un poco más… Por su parte, Patrick no decía una palabra, sólo se mantenía sentado e inmóvil mientras no paraba de mirar tímidamente a Russell, el cual ya empezaba a incomodarse con el asunto. De repente el joven irlandés se puso de pie y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio de la escuela.

- "¿A dónde vas Patrick? – preguntó Sakura.

- "Voy… al baño"

La verdad es que estaba desde hace tiempo buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse del lugar, era realmente muy incomodo para el estar junto a los hermanos Wesley, pero en especial de ese Russell Mc Dowell…

- "Sólo persigues fantasmas, Patrick…" – murmuró para si mismo con pesar, mientras caminaba en busca de Shaoran y Rebecca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Symonds y Li se encontraban como de costumbre almorzando en el patio cuando el irlandés llegó y se sentó a su lado. Después de algunos minutos de charla entre Rebecca y Patrick, este buscó su libro de literatura para terminar la tarea que le habían dejado, mientras que la neoyorquina se volvió a ver a Shaoran el cual estaba callado desde la última clase; comía muy lentamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

- "Estas muy pensativo desde esta mañana, Shaoran" – comentó la norteamericana.

- "Es que necesito hablar con un viejo amigo mío que vive aquí, en Londres" – bajando un poco la mirada – "Se llama Eriol Hiragisawa"

- "¿Y por qué no lo llamas?"

- "Ojalá fuera tan fácil" – replicó el joven – "Es que hace 5 años que no lo veo y no recuerdo su número telefónico ni su dirección..."

- "Ya veo, no va a ser fácil encontrarlo"

- "Va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar..." – murmuró Shaoran algo desanimado.

- "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" – preguntó Patrick, apartando la vista un momento de su libro.

- "Eriol Hiragisawa ¿Por qué?"

- "¿No haz pensado en buscarlo en la guía telefónica?" – comentó con ingenuidad el irlandés – "Después de todo ¿Cuántos Hiragi no sé que puede haber en Gran Bretaña?" – terminó encogiendo los hombros y volviendo a su lectura.

Li parpadeó un par de veces ante la recomendación de su amigo. ¡Pero si era la cosa más obvia del mundo! Y él no la había pensado....

- "Oye Shaoran, ¿tienes la pregunta 8 del cuestionario de Literatura? Es que no la pude encontrar en ninguna parte"

- "Si, la tengo, pero dejé el cuaderno en el salón" – dijo mientras se colocaba de pie – "Voy a buscarlo"

Li se alejó poco a poco de sus amigos, entró al edificio de la escuela y subió los primeros peldaños de la escalera del segundo piso, donde se encontraba el pasillo que lo conducía a su aula.

Pero de repente…

Una poderosa energía se sentía por todo el pasillo; muy densa y fría. Provenía de un salón no muy alejado, al final del pasillo del primer piso. El chino descendió lentamente de la escalera, mirando desconfiadamente la puerta del salón. Era extraño, parecía que algo lo estaba llamando, y ese algo provenía de allí.

Shaoran entró al aula, la cual se hallaba completamente desierta. Estaba fría y oscura, únicamente iluminada por la escasa luz que atravesaba los cristales de los ventanales, los pupitres estaban apilados unos sobre otros a lo largo del recinto, y las telarañas y el polvo de varios años se había apoderado del lugar. En conjunto, formaban una atmósfera verdaderamente siniestra.

Avanzó con cautela tratando de encontrar algo anormal, pero no hallaba nada....

- "Te estaba esperando" – dijo una voz femenina.

La inesperada voz sobresalto un poco al futuro jefe del clan Li, el cual observó una sombría silueta en el fondo del salón.

- "¿Quién eres?" – preguntó.

Poco a poco la sombra camino hacía él, con una suavidad tal que parecía flotar en el aire, para luego dejarse ver gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por una ventana. Era una chica alta y esbelta, de cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía ojos azul celeste, una mirada muy penetrante, pero un rostro sereno y apacible.

- "Bridget Wesley" – murmuró Shaoran con tono severo.

- "Quisiera hablar contigo un asunto muy serio..."

- "¿Por qué tu y tu hermano no me dejan en paz?" – la interrumpió a la defensiva – "Estoy harto de que siempre me estén vigilando, de que me miren como si fuera un degenerado, de que me pongan en duda en frente de mis amigos, de que ni siquiera me dejen hablar con Sakura... ¿No puede entender que lo del aeropuerto fue un mal entendido? Porque si es eso lo que tanto les molesta a ustedes dos, les diré que sólo fue eso, un mal entendido. Sé que la situación era muy comprometedora, pero yo jamás haría algo así...." – en esta última frase Wesley pudo notar un tono de amargura en su voz – "¿Pero para qué pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo si tú nunca me vas a creer?" – finalizó con frustración mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

- "Te creo" – murmuró Bridget, mientras Li se volvía a mirarla completamente sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta – "En un principio realmente pensaba que eras un pervertido, pero luego me di cuenta que no era así... Por favor, perdónanos por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar en los últimos días"

El joven mago la miró con desconfianza, parecía realmente arrepentida, pero le era difícil creer en sus palabras. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

De repente un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de la joven, su mirada se endureció sobremanera, al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a Shaoran con aire amenazador.

- "Sé que tu no quisiste hacerme daño en el aeropuerto, por el contrario, querías protegerme" – dijo en un tono increíblemente serio y casi espectral, ante la completa perplejidad del mago, el cual dio un paso atrás ante el inesperado cambio de expresión de la joven – "Viste algo, algo que sólo tu podías ver, algo que quería matarme... ¡¿Qué fue?!" – exigió saber la muchacha.

Li tardó unos instantes para recuperarse de su asombró ante tal cambió de actitud, y más aun por lo que le que acababa de decirle. Frunció el ceño. Esto si que era extraño, ¿cómo podía ella saber eso?... 

Por un momento...

Por una fracción de segundo, percibió en ella lo que parecía ser...

Había muchas interrogantes sin respuesta sobre los gemelos Wesley...

- "Primero quisiera que me respondieras unas preguntas... ¿Qué hacían tu y Brian en el aeropuerto?"

- "No puedo decírtelo"

- "¿Y cómo sabes de ese 'algo' que intentó hacerte daño?"

- "Tampoco puedo decírtelo...." – miró fijamente al chino – "Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Li. Por tu propia seguridad, será preferible que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas"

- "¿Es una amenaza?"

- "Es más bien un consejo" – replicó la joven.

- "Entonces ya no tenemos nada de que hablar" – terminó Li con recelo, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Bridget lo vio desaparecer detrás la puerta del salón; él estaba enfadado, confundido y un poco asustado

- "Pronto lo comprenderás todo Shaoran Li...." – dijo para si misma de forma enigmática y amenazadora – "y no te va a agradar saberlo"

Notas de la Autora 

De repente un cielo nublado se abre dando paso a un rayo de luz, el cual cae sobre mi linda computadora, mientras se escucha un coro de voces que canta aleluya. Yo miro la máquina con estrellitas en los ojos y apunto de llorar de la felicidad.

Chicos, después de dos horribles semanas apartada de la tecnología y el Internet, el técnico se digno a reparar mi queridísima computadora (yo creo que con la cara que le puse la tercera vez que le devolví la computadora porque no funcionaba comprendió que no estaba para jueguitos) Y aquí esta la recompensa….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TEMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO 5!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, realmente lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero como les dije antes fue por razones ajenas a mi voluntad…

Bueno, vamos a hablar del capítulo

Esto es lo que yo llamo un capitulo de transición, como ven no paso mucho y tuvo menos acción que el anterior, pero igual plantea nuevas interrogantes y creo que aclara indirectamente algunas cosas. Bueno, el cap 6 va a tener mucha más acción y responde definitivamente algunas interrogantes.

Gracias especiales a Kiki y a Isa Overblue por aguantarme en esos momentos en que mi computadora estaba en estado de coma.

Glosario

(1) Como lo dije antes, y para los que no se recuerden, la secundaria en Gran Bretaña comienza a los 11 años ^^

(2) Okinawa es la isla principal del archipiélago japonés de Ryu Kyu entre el mar de China oriental y el mar de Filipinas, se encuentra bastante al sur por lo que los cambios de estación son bastantes suaves en comparación del resto de Japón

Mientras esperan el siguiente capitulo me gustaría que me respondieran preguntitas, sólo por curiosidad….

¿Cuál es su personaje favorito y por qué? (bueno, aun faltan un montón pero de los que han visto hasta ahora)

¿Cuál es el personaje que menos les gusta y por qué?

¿Cuál es la parte que más les gustó?

¿La qué menos?

Bien creo que eso es todo… por ahora


	7. ¿Amigos o Enemigos?

Visitantes de Occidente 

Capítulo 6 

**¿Amigo o... Enemigo?**

Árboles y matorrales era todo lo que podían divisar a su alrededor; tal como lo habían planeado, no había nadie que interfiriera en los hechos que dentro de poco se llevarían acabo. Ambos se miraron por un momento, las palabras sobraban entre ellos y sólo bastaba un gesto para entender lo que estaban pensando.

El sujeto de túnica azul asintió dando su aprobación a lo que estaban apunto de hacer su acompañante, el cual estaba vestido de verde, que sin más preámbulos extendió sus brazos y separó las manos un poco, para luego comenzar con su conjuro.

- "Viento del norte, has que atienda a mi llamado, busca al ser que ha de enfrentarse conmigo, tráelo ante mi presencia, que cumpla su destino aquel que ha sido elegido"

En sus manos comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera de luz verdosa, la cual salió despedida con gran velocidad a un lugar desconocido.

- "Ya no hay vuelta atrás" – murmuró el sujeto, mientras la esfera desaparecía de su vista y su acompañante se preparaba a realizar el mismo conjuro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miró por la ventana del lujoso auto como los edificios de la ciudad daban paso a zonas más verdes y de casas esparcidas, mientras, la noche caía como un manto negro sobre el cielo de Inglaterra. Suspiró con resignación. La verdad es hubiese preferido quedarse en su casa durmiendo y descansando de la pesada semana de clases que había tenido, pero no tuvo alternativa...

Todo comenzó el viernes por la tarde, pocos después de llegar de la escuela; se encontraba en su cuarto, apenas se había cambiado de ropa y sacado algunos libros de su bolso cuando escuchó como que alguien abría la puerta del departamento. Se asomó con cautela por el pasillo, solo para ver como su madre llegaba inusualmente temprano, cargada de bolsas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

- "Buenas tardes corazón" – la había saludado.

- "Hola mamá" – contestó ella entre sorprendida y feliz – "No lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿no es muy temprano para que estés aquí? Apenas son las 4:30pm y tu y papá generalmente llegan a las 8:00 pm"

- "Es que me tomé la tarde libre para hacer algunas compras" – dijo mientras mostraba las bolsas con una sonrisa triunfal, como si se tratara de un trofeo de casería – "Mañana tendremos una fiesta muy importante y debemos estar lo más elegantes posibles ¿Verdad?"

Los ojos de la chica se dilataron de horror ante la noticia... No podía haberlo hecho de nuevo, ¡no era posible! Ya lo habían discutido cientos de veces, y su madre le había prometido que no lo haría de nuevo.

- "¿De qué fiesta estas hablando?" – preguntó con suspicacia y algo enfadada a la vez.

- "¿Acaso no te lo había comentado?" – dijo la mujer con inocencia, mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas un hermoso vestido color turquesa y se lo mostraba a su hija – " ¿No es precioso? Estoy completamente segura de que te veras bellísima con él, además combina de maravilla con tus ojos... Vamos, ve a probártelo"

- "Pero..."

- "Nada de peros, hija, quiero ver como te queda"

La chica suspiró resignada, sabía que si había contra lo que no podía luchar era contra la insistencia de su madre... no la dejaría en santa paz hasta que lo hiciera lo que ella quería. Tomó el vestido y se fue a su cuarto, para salir poco tiempo después con el traje puesto.

- "Mi amor ¡Te ves preciosísima! Definitivamente heredaste el cuerpo de tu madre" - comentó la mujer con orgullo.

La chica miró a su madre por unos segundos para luego ver su reflejo en el espejo. Era verdad, el vestido se le veía realmente bien. El traje consistía en una sencilla columna de corte completamente recto en el pecho y la espalda, mientras que la falda se abría muy delicadamente desde la cadera permitiéndole caminar con soltura y otorgándole comodidad. Se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección (como siempre sucedía con los vestidos que se madre le compraba) resaltando su agraciada figura y haciéndola lucir realmente magnífica. La suave tela de color turquesa se degradaba a lo largo del cuerpo, teniendo su color más oscuro en la cintura para luego irse aclarando poco a poco tomando una tonalidad suave en la región del pecho y llegando casi a blanco al final de la falda, mientras que cada ves que se movía, pequeños cristales estratégicamente colocados brillaban con gracia...

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas en este momento; sus padre se lo habían hecho de nuevo y no debía dejarse deslumbrar por un simple vestido, no quería pasar los mismos malos ratos de antes.

- "¡Mamá! Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso de comprometerme a fiestas que ni se de quien son" – le reclamó irritada.

- "Becky, mi amor" – respondió su madre de forma suave y paciente – "Tienes que entender que es una fiesta por el regreso a Londres del hijo de un importante cliente de tu padre y..."

- "Y un factor fundamental en la relación de un cliente y su asesor financiero es la confianza mutua, la cual sólo se logra con una larga experiencia en el área de los negocios y reforzada por la convivencia y la formación de una amistad..." – repitió de memoria la americana.

- "Exactamente"

- "¿Pero por qué siempre me involucran a mi?" – reclamó nuevamente la joven – "Sabes que odio esas reuniones donde no conozco a nadie"

- "Hhhhmmmm... ¿Cómo te veras mejor mañana, con el cabello suelto o recogido?" – murmuró mientras observaba el vestido fijamente.

- "Mamá... ¿Me estas escuchando?"

- "Creo que lo mejor será que lleves el cabello recogido, si, un moño será perfecto"

- "Mamá..."

- "No te preocupes hija, será un moño moderno"

- "¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!" – estalló la joven.

- "¿Qué sucede Becky? ¿No te gusta el vestido?"

- "Escúchame  bien, no voy a ir a esa fiesta por ningún motivo, y nada de lo que me digan tu o papá me hará cambiar de opinión" – expresó la joven con gran decisión.

Volvió a suspirar con resignación.

Pero allí estaba ella, y el automóvil ya se disponía a estacionarse frente a una lujosa mansión a las afueras de Londres. Realmente fue muy ingenuo de su parte creer que podía contra dos maestros de la persuasión como lo eran sus padres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caminar siempre le había ayudado a pensar, y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Recorría despacio las calles de Londres sin un rumbo fijo, repasando todo lo sucedido desde el día en que llegó a Londres: su primer encuentro con el hombre de la hoz, el malentendido con los Wesley, la forma en que conoció a Rebecca Symonds, su reencuentro con Sakura y la terrible batalla que habían tenido contra aquel despiadado ser y finalmente... esa reveladora charla con Bridget Wesley... 

Las cosas que dijo y esa mirada fría y penetrante.... aun le causaba escalofríos.

Sospechaba que los gemelos se traían algo entre manos, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ellos sabían mucho más de lo que estaban dispuestos a dar a conocer.

– "Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Li. Por tu propia seguridad, será preferible que no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas" – la voz de esa chica retumbaba en su cabeza, recordándole a cada momento esa última advertencia.

- "¿Qué será lo que están ocultando?" – murmuró para si mismo.

Pero más que sus palabras, lo que realmente le perturbaba era lo que sintió en ese instante, podía jurar que era...

En fin, ya no sabía que pensar.

Había tomado el consejo de Patrick y ese mismo día buscó en la guía telefónica "Hiragisawa" apenas llegó a su casa; y tal como lo había dicho su amigo, sólo había una persona con ese apellido, probablemente el padre de Eriol. Sin perder tiempo, marcó el número y esperó a que alguien contestara.

- "Residencia Hiragisawa" – se oyó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

- "Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Eriol Hiragisawa en casa?"

- "No, él no se encuentra en Londres ¿Quién lo llama?" – preguntó el mayordomo con un tono suspicaz difícil de ignorar por el chino.

- "Shaoran Li un... viejo amigo"

- "Ya veo..." – escuchó decir al hombre con cierto tono altanero – "No conozco ningún amigo del joven Eriol con ese nombre... le diré que usted llamó. Adios"

- "No, espere, por lo menos me puede decir donde..."– escuchó el teléfono colgarse al otro lado de la línea, cortando la comunicación – "...puedo comunicarme con él..." – agregó desanimado.

Colgó el aparato desalentado por lo que acababa de suceder. Por lo menos sabía que la reencarnación del mago Clow estaba vivo, pero el problema era dónde; era evidente que no valía la pena volver a llamar, ese mayordomo no había creído ni una de sus palabras... de todas formas, por lo menos tenían una pista, Hiragisawa no se encontraba en la ciudad, así que no perdería su tiempo tratando de encontrarlo.

Por otra parte...

Aún estaba intrigado por la forma en la que el hombre de la hoz le había arrebatado sus poderes, dejándolo completamente indefenso ante cualquiera de sus ataques. Tenía que haber alguna forma de impedir que eso volviera a ocurrir, porque quizás la próxima vez no tendría la suerte de que alguien lo ayudara.

Observó sus manos por un momento...

Físicamente se había recuperado por completo, y todo signo de fatiga y debilidad se había desvanecido el día anterior, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su magia. Sus poderes volvían lentamente, primero sólo podía hacer hechizos básicos, luego, unos más complicados y ahora podía hacer algunos avanzados pero le representaban un gran esfuerzo.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, Shaoran pudo observar una gran extensión de zonas verdes.

- "Hyde Park" - pensó

No sabía cómo había llegado al allí, pero que importaba. Se adentró aun más en el parque, sólo iluminado por los faroles que bordeaban los caminos que atravesaban aquella zona verde. Se alejó de ellos y comenzó a caminar por la grama hasta llegar a la sombra de un enorme roble; lo observó por unos minutos admirando el imponente árbol de tronco grueso y ramas largas y fuertes, llenas de hojas de un color verde oscuras.

Se acostó sobre el pasto, muy cerca del tronco de árbol, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y las piernas totalmente extendidas. Se dejó deslumbrar con la paz que se respiraba en el lugar, y sus ojos cafés – rojizos contemplaron como las ramas eran mecidas por un frío viento; seguramente el otoño estaba cerca.

Una luz...

Entre las ramas se podía ver una pequeña luz azulada, que se aproximaba a él de forma zigzagueante 

- "Una luciérnaga..." – dijo para si mismo con tranquilidad, pero luego frunció el ceño – "¿En esta época del año?"

Inmediatamente se sentó y clavó la mirada en ese diminuto resplandor que se aproximaba cada vez más rápido; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era un insecto, sino más bien...

Una pequeña esfera formada de magia...

Repentinamente la luz se detuvo frente al hechicero flotando en el aire, como si esperara que el hiciera algo. Shaoran la miró con desconfianza, pero luego extendió su mano derecha y la tomó con delicadeza...

- "¿Qué significa esto?"

Entre sus manos pudo sentir la presencia de una de las personas que lo ayudaron cuando casi muere, en su batalla contra el dueño de la hoz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar después de 5 años... y una simple charla no es suficiente para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

Aquella tarde de sábado, Sakura salió de su casa con una mochila y una pequeña cesta en la que se ocultaba Kero. Salió de su urbanización y esperó un rato en la parada de autobús hasta que uno llegara y la llevara a Knightsbridge. Se montó en uno de los tradicionales autobuses rojos de la ciudad de Londres, se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Estaba realmente feliz, Tomoyo la había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, comer pastel y conversar sobre todo lo que habían vivido en el tiempo en que estuvieron sin verse.

Se bajó en la parada y caminó un par de cuadras hasta un lujoso edificio donde vivía su amiga. Preguntó por el número de departamento de la familia Daidouji, subió al piso indicado y cuando ya se disponía a tocar el timbre de la vivienda, la puerta se abrió súbitamente y una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años, alta, de ojos azules, cabellos castaño corto y porte de ejecutiva se apareció frente a ella.

- "¡Sakura!" - la saludó emocionada Sonomi mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo - "Como has crecido"

- "Yo también estoy feliz de volverla a ver señora Daidouji"

- "Llámame Sonomi..... Pero no te quedes allí parada, entra, Tomoyo ya debe estar por salir"

- "Muchas gracias" - dijo la pequeña con una encantadora sonrisa.

La mayor de las Daidouji se le quedó mirando muy fijamente, mientras la jovencita entraba al departamento admirando todo el lujo y la elegancia con el que estaba decorado, y su mente la traslado años atrás en la época en la que ella era una estudiante de preparatoria, cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa con Nadeshiko...

- "Eres muy parecida a tu madre, Sakura" - murmuró con dulzura.

De repente Sakura, por estar distraída mirando los hermosos cuadros que decoraban la sala, se tropezó con una pequeña mesa y se cayó de cara al piso.

- "Definitivamente es idéntica..." - murmuró con una gran gota en la cabeza, para luego acercarse a la menor de los Kinomoto - "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?"

- "No se preocupe, estoy bien"

Al poco tiempo Tomoyo salió de su cuarto y las tres mujeres comenzaron a charlar agradablemente en la sala del departamento. Sonomi estaba hablando sobre su querida prima Nadeshiko, cuando su móvil o "ese endemoniado aparato" como ella prefería llamarlo, comenzaron a sonar con chillido agudo. Una enorme vena salió de la frente de la mujer sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

- "Disculpen un momento" - murmuró de manera suave, apretó un botón, se dio la vuelta y súbitamente cambió el tono de su voz - "¡¿Qué esta pasando ahora?!" - prácticamente gritó con furia, ante la atónita mirada de Sakura y la sonrisa comprensiva de Tomoyo.

La menor de los Daidouji se acerco a su prima y le murmuró en el oído.

- "Mi mamá esta algo estresada últimamente debido a la expansión de su empresa y no la paran de llamar en todo el día"

- "Oh vaya, ya entiendo"

Por su parte, Sonomi seguía discutiéndoos con su secretaría.

- "¿Pero para qué quiere que yo vaya más temprano? Yo le envié todos los balances de la empresa... pero... es que... rayos" - la mujer dio un profundo respiró de resignación - "Esta bien, voy para allá"

Apretó un botón y se quedó inmóvil, de pronto alzó el brazo como si estuviera apunto de arrojar el teléfono por la ventana del departamento, pero se contuvo en el último instante dando un profundo suspiro de resignación.

- Discúlpenme, pero me tengo que ir... tengo una reunión de accionista mayoritarios muy importante y... Bueno, no tengo opción, sencillamente me es imposible faltar..." - se disculpó con profunda tristeza

Se despidió de las muchachas, pero antes de irse hizo prometer a la hija de su querida Nadeshiko que volviera pronto para poder conversar con tranquilidad, para luego marcharse algo frustrada por el inconveniente.

Las dos chicas se quedaron solas en el departamento, dando, finalmente, la oportunidad de que Kero saliera de su escondite y se uniera a ellas para comer algunos postres, mientras hablaban animadamente, riendo y recordando viejos momentos.

- "¿Qué te parecieron los Wesley?" – preguntó Sakura tomando un trozo de pastel.

Tomoyo colocó el plato con su postre en la mesita de la sala y se puso a pensar por unos momentos, luego miró a su compañera.

- "Son buenas personas... pero muy tristes"

- "¿Tristes? ¿Por qué dices eso?" – se sorprendió la Maestra de Cartas

- "No lo sé, creo que fue algo que vi en sus ojos, en especial en los de la señorita Bridget, poco antes de despedirse de nosotras a mitad del recreo. Creo que hay algo que la tiene muy preocupada" – pero de nuevo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – "Claro que es solo una opinión mía"

- "Quiero más pastel" – se oyó la voz chillona del guardián del sol, mientras alargaba el plato a la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- "Por su puesto Kero" 

Kinomoto miró por unos instantes a su mejor amiga. Bridget y Brian ¿Tristes? No lo había pensado hasta ahora; tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón, ellos siempre han tenido un aura misteriosa y melancólica a su alrededor, como si algo los estuviera ahogando por dentro y no pudieran decirlo; pero hasta ahora nunca le había prestado atención... Después de todo Daidouji siempre fue mejor que ella en ese tipo de cosas.

- "Ay, Tomoyo, tu siempre has sido mejor que yo en ese tipo de..."

La antigua Card Captor se quedó callada repentinamente, completamente inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. Se colocó de pie mientras miraba a los lados como buscando algo... algo que irradiaba una poderosa energía.

- "¿Sientes eso Sakura?" – preguntó Kero con el seño fruncido, dejando de comer.

Ella asintió.

La chica de ojos azules los miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando; pero algo estaba claro, no podía ser nada bueno.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – pregunto la chica con preocupación.

- "Es que siento una presencia..." – murmuró – "Una presencia que ya había sentido antes..."

- "Sakura, mira eso" – dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros señalando la terraza del departamento.

En el bacón del departamento se podía ver una pequeña y brillante luz de un color verdoso que se encontraba flotando en el aire. Kinomoto se acercó a ella, abrió la puerta de cristal que separaba el balcón del resto del inmueble con mucho cuidado y extendió sus manos hacia ella, mientras la esfera se mantenía completamente quieta en el aire. La maestra de cartas tomó la pequeña luz entre sus manos, la acercó a su pecho, cerró los ojos y se concentró por unos segundos... Si, definitivamente era la misma energía de una de las personas que la ayudaron aquella vez.

De repente la luz empezó a forcejear, como un pichón atrapado, se escapó de sus manos y se dirigió nuevamente a la terraza con gran velocidad alejándose de ella un par de metros y quedando nuevamente suspendida en el aire. Kinomoto se quedó quieta sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Para sorpresa de todos, la esfera comenzó a volar en círculos y en ciertas ocasiones se acercaba al balcón como si intentara decirles algo; la muchacha de cabellos castaños se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado, y a medida que hacía esto, la esfera se alejaba más; retrocedió un poco y la luz nuevamente se acercó al balcón y empezó nuevamente a moverse en círculos

Acaso... acaso...

- "Quiere que la siga..." - murmuró la antigua Card Captor.

- "¿De que hablas Sakura?" - preguntó su guardián.

- "Esa esfera esta hecha con la magia de una de las personas que me salvó la vida" - contestó la joven - "Tal vez sea una especie de llamado o aviso... Quizás estén en problemas"

- "También puede ser una trampa" - comentó con suspicacia Kerberos.

- "No lo creo, estoy segura de que ellos necesitan que los ayude. No los puedo ignorar así nada más, ellos nos ayudaron a Shaoran y a mi cuando más lo necesitábamos, tengo que averiguar que sucede" - mientras decía estas palabras, invocó su báculo y sacó una carta - "¡Fly!" – gritó la japonesa, liberando la carta la cual comenzó a disolverse en unas largas y ondulantes listones de niebla de aspecto delicado, las cuales envolvieron el báculo de la estrella por unos segundos, y pronto unas hermosas alas blancas emergieron de él.

La chica no perdió tiempo y se subió en él, sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña luz frente a ella. Mientras, debajo de Kero se formaba el símbolo de la estrella y sus pequeñas alas comenzaron a crecer hasta cubrirlo por completo, cuando estas se abrieron nuevamente, dejaron ver a un enorme felino de aspecto feroz. Por su parte, su amiga recogía la mesita lo más rápido que podía.

- "Yo voy contigo" – dijo Kerberos

- "Espera un momento, Sakura, voy por mi cámara de video..."

- "No, no quiero que nadie me acompañe" – indicó la joven repentinamente.

- "¿Pero qué estas diciendo Sakura?" – se enfadó el guardián - "Por lo que me contaste, el sujeto que los atacó la otra vez es muy poderoso ¿Acaso no vez lo peligroso que puede ser esto?"

- "Es por eso que no quiero que vengan conmigo, no quiero que nada malo les pase"

- "Pero Sakura..."

- "Kero, quiero que te quedes con Tomoyo y que por ningún motivo te separes de ella ¿entendido?"

- "¡Es que...!"

- "Kero, por favor, prométemelo"

- "Esta bien... lo prometo" - contestó el guardián de mala gana.

- "Cuídate mucho Sakura" - dijo su amiga

- "No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

Sin perder más tiempo, la japonesa se paró en el borde del balcón y se arrojó cayendo unos metros, para luego emprender el vuelo. Tomoyo y Kero la vieron alejarse hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Cinco minutos después de esto, Kerberos lo único que hacia era caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, parecía que dentro de poco abriría una zanja en el medio del departamento. Por su parte, Daidouji se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala mirando fijamente por el balcón por el que hacia escasos momentos Sakura se había alejado volando, tras aquella extraña esfera de luz que la llevaba a un lugar desconocido, en el que solo Dios sabía que iba a pasar. La joven dio un vistazo al guardián, notó en el la expresión de su cara miedo mezclado con la rabia de que su ama le haya impedido acompañarla, y la verdad también ella temía por la seguridad de su querida prima, además de sentir una impotencia terrible... Recordaba con terror la batalla que le había contado Kinomoto, las dificultades que tuvo Li para tratar de contener los ataques de aquel sujeto para finalmente caer fácilmente ante su poder...

¡¿Qué pasaría si algo similar o peor le ocurriera a Sakura?!

- "No, eso no va a pasar" - pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza - "Ella va estar bien, debo confiar en que ella estará bien"

- "¡¡¡Ya no puedo más!!!" - el gritó de la Bestia del Sello sobresaltó a la joven japonesa - "Quiero ir con ella, pero Sakura me hizo prometer que me quedaría aquí contigo..."

De repente la mente de Tomoyo comenzó a recordar la petición que su amiga le había hecho a Kero... Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios y contempló al felino con picardía, el cual le devolvió una mirada desconcertada.

- "Ella no dijo que te quedaras aquí" - rió la muchacha - "Ella dijo que no te apartaras de mi lado..."

- "No entiendo que quieres..." - súbitamente comprendió las intenciones de la oriental, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara - "Tienes toda la razón... ¿Quieres seguir a Sakura?" -  preguntó divertido sabiendo perfectamente cual sería la respuesta.

- "Por su puesto"

- "Ya que tu quieres ir haya... yo tendré que seguirte para no romper la promesa que le hice a Sakura" - dijo siguiendo el juego mientras se acercaba al balcón del departamento. Volteó para ver donde estaba la chica y se sorprendió al ver como esta corría por uno de los pasillos del departamento y se metía en una de las habitaciones - "Tomoyo ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que alcanzar a Sakura antes de que algo malo le ocurra"

- "Ya voy para allá, Kero" - se escuchó en el pasillo, e instantes después apareció la joven con su cámara en la mano – "Es que no quería perder la oportunidad de grabar a la grandiosa Sakura en su última aventura"

El guardián se cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

- "Como sea..." – dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza – "Date prisa y sube a mi espalda"

La chica obedeció y una vez en la espalda del guardián del Sol, este abrió sus enormes alas blancas y saltó al vacío cayendo un par de metros antes tomar vuelo, por lo que Daidouji se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de la bestia con la cámara de video fuertemente asida a su mano. Ambos se elevaron por los cielos y atravesaron las nubes para tratar pasar desapercibidos...

O por lo menos eso intentaron...

Entre las personas que caminaban en las aceras de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre muy alto, complexión fuerte y de piel oscura, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes de sol. Miraba fijamente el extraño acontecimiento y una torcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- "Esto no se ve todo los días" - murmuró divertido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lo había intentado, de veras lo había intentado.

Intentó ser amable, hacerse de oídos sordos con las indirectas y los comentarios maliciosos sobre su persona, ser lo más diplomática posible, no decir nada acerca de las discusiones vacías y superficiales. Pero ya estaba harta de fingir ser tan sólo una muñeca plástica y tonta, un lindo maniquí sin ningún tipo de opinión propia; y todo con el único objetivo de no ser "grosera ni antipática"... Ya no podía más, tenía que salir de allí.

Se desplazó sigilosamente por entre los invitados de la fiesta, hasta llegar al imponente jardín de aquella mansión. Este era un lugar salido de los sueños de cualquier persona: tenía un enorme mosaico de formas intricadas, elaborado únicamente con plantas de todas clases y flores de variados colores; todas perfectamente podadas y colocadas de forma muy bien pensada, con el único propósito de deleitar la vista. En el centro de toda aquella maravillosa creación se encontraba una fuente redonda, con estatuas hermosamente talladas, en especial la que se erguía en medio de ella.

Ella miró a su alrededor, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Se sentó en un banco cercano a contemplar la sutil y elegante belleza del lugar, lejos de aquella gente vacía y artificial.

Finalmente era libre...

- ¿Tu también huyes de la fiesta?" – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Rebecca volteó rápidamente y se encontró con un chico de su edad, elegantemente vestido para la ocasión. Era alto, muy blanco, de penetrantes ojos azul marino enmarcados en lentes (que no le quedaban nada mal); tenía el cabello corto y con flequillo sobre la frente, del mismo color de su mirada. Estaba parado a unos dos metros de ella, observándola fijamente con una encantadora sonrisa.

- "Veo que no soy la única" – respondió un poco divertida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura seguía a la esfera tan rápido como le era posible y tratando de no perderla de vista, lo cual no era muy sencillo; se movía a una gran velocidad y a veces hacía extraños giros que inclusive para la carta Fly le era difíciles de imitar. Súbitamente la luz comenzó a descender en picada para la sorpresa de la joven, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo, intentando no perderla de vista; cuando atravesó las nubes se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba una zona verde y llena de árboles en medio de la ciudad, una especie de parque.

Se aferró con fuerza, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el báculo, hasta que su pecho tocó el mismo y encogió sus piernas para lograr una forma más aerodinámica, mientras bajaba en picada sobre aquel lugar. La pequeña bolita de magia cambió nuevamente de dirección, comenzando a volar a poco más de un metro del suelo; y para desconcierto de la joven oriental, delante de ella pudo ver a un chico de su edad, de cabello castaño, vestido con una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones grises, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. A medida de que acercaba más se dio cuenta de la identidad de aquella persona.

- "¡Shaoran!"

El aludido se volvió a mirarla con asombro, sin dejar de correr. Kinomoto voló hasta colocarse justo a su lado, mientras ambas esferas comenzaron a flotar una al lado de la otra, a la vez que giraban como jugueteando entre ellas y a hacer más lento su vuelo.

- "¿Tu también te encontraste con una de esas luces?" - preguntó Li agitadamente mientras corría y sin dejar de ver la luz.

- "Si, al parece quieren que las sigamos"

- "Supongo que te diste cuenta de que están hechas con la magia de los dos sujetos de la plaza ¿No?"

La chica asintió.

- "Tengo el presentimiento de que ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Parece que las dos esferas van por la misma dirección, te explicare en el camino, vamos sube"

El chino comenzó mentalmente a calcular las distancias sin dejar de correr, mientras que la japonesa volaba más lento para que fuera más fácil para el subirse al báculo; no podían detenerse ni por un instante, eso podría significar perder de vista aquellas luces tan extrañas. Finalmente Li se decidió a saltar, tomó impulso y con un hábil brinco logró montarse en el báculo como si se tratara de un caballo provocando que este perdiera algo de altitud por unos instantes.

De nuevo las esferas comenzaron nuevamente a volar con una velocidad impresionante, tomando altitud y atravesando el manto de nubes que cubría la ciudad. Sakura se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, las alas del báculo se batieron con violencia permitiendo a los dos orientales elevarse por el cielo de Londres en busca de las luces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "¿La puedes ver por alguna parte?" – preguntó Kerberos

- "No, aun no" – dijo Daidouji mientras utilizaba el Zoom de su cámara para localizar a su amiga – "¿Aun no puedes sentir su presencia?"

- "No... Es más, estoy sintiendo demasiadas presencias, y todas son poderosas, me es imposible distinguir la de Sakura. Estoy realmente confundido, ni siquiera se donde estamos... No lo sé Tomoyo, esto no me esta agradando nada"

Hacía aproximadamente 15 minutos que habían perdido el rastro de Sakura, no sólo no encontraban señales de ella sino que también estaban completamente perdidos en los cielos de Inglaterra; había volado en círculos todo eses tiempo intentando orientarse de alguna forma. La muchacha miró hacia abajo aprovechando un claro entre la densa capa de nubes que se extendía a sus pies, tomó su cámara y acercó la imagen lo más que pudo y con ayuda de las luces de la ciudad pudo distinguir una estructura conocida.

- "Creo que estamos justo encima del Museo Británico, al noroeste de Knightsbridge..."

- "Espera"

- "¿Qué sucede?"

- "Creo que acabo de sentir la presencia de Sakura en esa dirección, pero no estoy seguro ¿Podrías verificarlo?"

La chica asintió y apuntó hacia la dirección indicada por el guardián. Por la pequeña pantalla del aparato pudo ver dos siluetas humanas, montadas en una especie de báculo con alas, aclaro la imagen y la aumentó lo más que pudo, esta vez pudo ver con mayor claridad a las personas: era y una chica blanca de cabello castaño, vestida con una camisa manga larga y una falda, detrás de ella un chico blanco, de cabello castaño, con una chaqueta azul y pantalones grises.

- "Si es ella, y creo que esta con Li"

- "¿El mocoso?" - preguntó indignado el guardián - "Tenemos que alcanzarlos... Sujétate"

La chica asintió ante la orden del guardián, y se aferró nuevamente a su cuello. Al sentir que Daidouji estaba bien sujeta a él, Kerberos batió sus alas con fuerza en dirección a donde se encontraba su ama.

Sakura y Shaoran volaban a través del cielo de Londres con la ayuda de la carta Fly, detrás de aquellas misteriosas luces, sin notar que eran seguidos por la Bestia del Sello y su amiga

- "¿No has pensado que esto puede ser una trampa?" – pregunto Li algo preocupado.

- "No lo creo, esas pequeñas esferas están formada con la magia de las personas que nos salvaron... Ellos no nos harían daño"

- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

- "Para serte sincera, Shaoran, no lo sé. Pero creo que si nos ayudaron cuando el sujeto de la hoz casi nos mata, ellos no deben ser malas personas ¿no?" – replicó la japonesa sin dejar de seguir las esferas de luz – "Quien sabe... tal vez estén en problemas y necesitan nuestra ayuda"

- "Quizás tienes razón"

Diciendo esto dio un vistazo abajo, sólo para descubrir que los grandes edificios, las calles pavimentadas y las luces de la ciudad de Londres habían quedado atrás, dando paso aun paisaje rústico, de amplias llanuras de color verde caminos solitarios y casa antiguas. No tardo en darse cuenta que se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad.

- "De verdad espero que tengas razón, Sakura" – pensó el chino algo preocupado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca, de hierro forjado y hermosamente labrada en medio de aquel jardín de ensueños. Rebecca había comenzado a hablar sobre la forma tan "inusual" en la que había llegado a esa fiesta, mientras su acompañante le prestaba toda su atención.

- "Vine porque mis padres me obligaron, tienen un negocio muy importante y quieren que me lleve bien con el hijo del socio, y no se quien es. Además, ni siquiera sé a quien festejan, pero lo más seguro es que sea un patético niño rico y mimado que lo único que hace es alardear de todo el dinero que tiene"

- "¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó con interés el muchacho mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- "Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" – contestó ella cruzándose de brazos – "No los ves, de lo único que hablan esos tipos es de las propiedades de sus padres, los vestidos de diseñador que traen, de lo antiguo y noble que son sus apellidos, todo el dinero que tienen y de 'lo difícil que es conseguir buena servidumbre en estos días'... Incluso uno se vanagloria de haber echado a 5 niñeras cuando tenía 9 años mintiéndoles a sus padres. Realmente da asco..."

- "¡Vaya! Realmente no estas muy feliz de estar aquí" – comentó divertido – "Aunque a decir verdad yo desearía estar en otro lugar. Pensaba en escaparme de aquí en cuanto pudiera, necesito ver a alguien muy importante para mi y lo que tengo que decirle es realmente urgente...." – murmuró mirando al cielo.

- "¿Y por qué no lo haces?" – le dijo la joven – "Ve ahora. Si me preguntan, yo no te he visto"

El muchacho sonrió divertido.

- "No, hoy no. Ya es muy tarde, y si me aparezco de repente en su cuarto, su hermano me despellejaría vivo" – dijo entretenido, para luego ver el confundido rostros de la de la americana ante el último comentario – "Tranquila, solo es una forma de decir las cosas.... Sabes, eres una persona realmente agradable"

- "Gracias, tu tampoco te quedas atrás" – dijo sonrojándose un poco, para luego extender su mano en forma saludo – "Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado; mi nombre es Rebecca Symonds, y tu eres..."

- "El patético niño rico y mimado a quien festejan" – contestó él con una gran sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven – "Y si eres la hija de William y Julia Symonds, entonces también soy el chico con el que te tienes que llevar bien por ser el único hijo de un importante socio"

El muchacho se asustó cuando vio que Rebecca perdido el color y su mano se había puesto helada.

- "¿Te sientes bien?" – se alarmó el joven.

- "No..." – balbuceó la joven, mientras enterraba la cara entre sus manos deseando que se la tragara tierra – "¡Ay, Dios, qué vergüenza! Perdóname por toda las cosas que dije de ti, de verdad, es que yo a veces hablo de más y..."

- "No importa, es bueno conseguir algo de cruda sinceridad en sitios como este" – dijo de forma conciliadora – "Además, ahora se que verdaderamente te agrado y no es por compromiso..."

- "Y lo que comente de tus amigos..."

- "La gran mayoría de los sujetos que están allí adentro en realidad no son mis amigos, son más bien... compromisos sociales. Así que en muchas cosas estoy de acuerdo contigo. Claro, también hay personas agradable, pero no son las que definen"

Repentinamente la joven se sintió ofendida, se había dado cuenta de que ese chico había jugado con ella, dejando que dijera todo esas cosas e incluso en algunos momentos animándola para que continuara para que continuara.

- "Eso no me hace sentir mejor" – dijo ella con irritación – "Me hiciste quedar como una tonta"

- "Esta bien, tienes razón, tal vez me excedí un poco...."

- "¿Tal vez?" – preguntó con algo de resentimiento.

El muchacho sonrió con resignación, mientras se colocaba de pie.

- "Esta bien, lo siento..." – dijo extendiéndole la mano – "¿amigos?"

La americana lo miró algo desconfiada, pero no tardo en estrechar su mano.

- "Amigos..." – murmuró sinceramente – "Pero si me vuelves a hacer algo parecido, te juro que me las vas a pagar" – comentó con fingida amenaza.

- "Lo tendré en cuenta" – sonrió siguiéndole el juego, para luego extenderle el brazo en forma de invitación – "¿Te gustaría entrar de nuevo a la fiesta?" - Symonds lo miró horrorizada ante sola idea de entrar de nuevo a aquella sala – "Bien, tomaré eso como un no. Pero te aseguro que si estas conmigo nadie te va a molestar y harías muy felices a tus padres"

El chico amplió su sonrisa mientras su acompañante pensaba un poco la proposición. Era cierto, sus padres serían las personas más felices sobre la faz de la tierra si vieran a su querida hija del brazo del único hijo de un importante socio... Valía la pena intentarlo.

- "Esta bien" - aceptó la neoyorquina, para luego mirarlo fijamente - "Supongo que tu también ganas algo con que yo este contigo"

- "En realidad, si" – confirmó el muchacho – "Las hermanas Mc Alpine no me dejan en paz ni cinco minutos, y nos son precisamente el tipo de persona con la cual puedas mantener una conversación interesante por más de cinco minutos..."

- "Entiendo, no te preocupes" - respondió divertida.

El chico extendió su brazo hacía ella con caballerosidad para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual Rebecca aceptó encantada para luego tomarlo del brazo. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada del enorme e iluminado salón de fiestas, del cual salía el sonido de una armoniosa música mezclada con el murmullo producido por las charlas de los invitados. Poco antes de subir los 4 escalones que separaban el jardín del lugar al que se dirigían, la muchacha se volvió a mirar a su acompañante.

- "Disculpa, no quiero parecer entrometida, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo..."

- "Si, lo que quieras" - contestó volviéndose a mirarla.

- "Esa persona especial... es un chica ¿No es cierto?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus ojos se clavaron en el salón de fiestas, subió los primeros dos escalones junto a Rebecca, para finalmente responder la interrogante de la joven.

- "Sí, lo es"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de un par de horas de persecución ambas esferas comenzaron a descender en un mismo punto, un lugar al parecer deshabitado, con bosque y zonas de pastos que se entremezclaban en un curioso mosaico de diferentes verdes.

Ambos orientales descendieron el la región en que lo hicieron las dos luces, hasta un descampado, cubierto de pasto y completamente rodeado por un bosque donde estas se habían detenido. Shaoran se bajó del báculo antes de que este se detuviera por completo y sacó su espada apenas tocó el suelo, por su parte, Sakura aterrizó a un par de metros de Li y deshizo el hechizo de la carta Fly guardándola inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su falda. El futuro jefe del clan Li comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente el lugar, tratando de captar cualquier presencia extraña o algo fuera de lo usual; mientras, la maestra de cartas se acercó nuevamente a las esferas, que revoloteaban como dos mariposas en un área algo reducida, extendió su mano hacia ellas, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron a la esfera verde, súbitamente ambas se separaron nuevamente, tomando direcciones completamente opuestas, deteniéndose justo en los limites del bosque.

- "Parece que quieren que cada uno siga una de las esferas..." - murmuró Shaoran después de ver el acontecimiento, con el seño fruncido.

- "¿Crees que debamos separarnos?" - preguntó Sakura.

- "No lo sé.... Esto me agrada cada vez menos. Puede ser una trampa"

La chica miró cada punto en los que estaban las esferas con atención, para luego dar un profundo suspiro y volverse al chino con una encantadora sonrisa.

- "No, yo no creo eso" - comentó completamente segura de sus palabras - "Ellos nos salvaron la vida, no puede haber ninguna razón para hagan eso y después nos intenten hacer daño"

Shaoran la observo fijamente mientras hablaba, realmente ella tenía una gran fe en aquellas personas a pesar de que ni siquiera habían charlado una vez. Se vio reflejado en aquellos enormes ojos verde, tan llenos de inocencia y vitalidad, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, salvarlos para después atacarlos no tenía ningún sentido...

Por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

- "Esta bien, lo haremos" - dijo para luego señalar una de las esferas en el extremo oeste del descampado - "Yo seguiré la azul"

Sakura asintió.

- "Entonces yo iré tras la verde"

- "Bien" - aceptó el joven, pero antes de emprender la marcha, se volvió hacía la japonesa - "Sakura"

- "¿Si?"

- "Si necesitas ayuda solo manda alguna señal y yo iré en seguida"

- "Esta bien, lo mismo digo"

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una sonrisa decidida y cada uno siguió una de las esferas, Kinomoto tomó la verde y Li la azul, tomando caminos completamente opuestos hacía un destino incierto.

La japonesa corrió con todas sus fuerzas detrás de la luz a través de una arboleda; saltó raíces, esquivó ramas y rodeó grandes piedras, hasta llegar a una zona despejada, totalmente desprovista de árboles y recubierta con un pasto corto y tupido, donde la pelotita verde se detuvo. La joven dio unos pasos dentro de aquel lugar sin apartar la mirada de la luz que flotaba a un metro del suelo.... Pero se detuvo en seco al ver al ser frente a ella; pudo sentir su presencia, sin duda era la misma persona que ayudó a Shaoran a escapar con vida que aquella plaza...

En el medio de esta pequeña llanura, se encontraba parada una persona vestida con una túnica verde oscuro, mirando fijamente en la dirección en la cual la Maestra de Cartas se aproximaba al lugar, como si esperara que dentro de poco algo muy importante estuviera apunto de suceder...

Finalmente el momento había llegado.

El sujeto de verde extendió su brazo y la pequeña esfera de luz fue rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba, para posarse en la palma de su mano, y justo en es momento, este cerró el puño extinguiendo completamente el resplandor verde y reabsorbiendo aquel alo de magia.

La joven le miró por unos momentos totalmente asombrada, esperando algún tipo de reacción con respecto a su presencia en el lugar, pero este seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción o sentimiento; la incomodidad de la pequeña aumentó al darse cuenta de eso, pensó que a lo mejor era que ella tomara la palabra, sin embargo no estaba muy segura de que debía decir...

- "Hola..." – murmuró sintiéndose un poco tonta – "Seguí la pequeña luz... y, este... supongo que la hiciste con tu magia... y pensé que tal vez podía estar en peligro o necesitar un poco de ayuda, por... por eso vine junto con Shaoran" – la muchacha sentía que estaba diciendo puras bobadas cuando, de un momento a otro, aparecieron en su mente, las que creyó, las palabras más convenientes para decir en ese momento. La chica hizo una reverencia mientras decía con voz dulce – "En realidad... lo que realmente quiero, es agradecerte a ti y a tu compañero, por habernos salvado del sujeto que nos atacó y además haber curado nuestras heridas... sinceramente, les estaré eternamente agradecida"

Ella levantó la mirada sin cambiar de posición para ver si la persona tenía algún tipo de reacción, pero seguía inmóvil, observándola fijamente y sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento ni emoción. Se enderezó de nuevo, confundida y algo avergonzada; sencillamente no podía entender el motivo por el cual los habían llevado a ese lugar.

Un alo verde comenzó a rodear a la figura delante de la antigua Card Captor, y el mismo símbolo que ella había visto en la plaza se empezó a formar debajo de aquel ser; un remolino surgió de la mano derecha de la joven formando un báculo con el que apuntó a la japonesa.

Por algún motivo la atmósfera del lugar se empezó a volver muy densa y pesada, como si algo malo estuviera apunto de ocurrir. Sakura retrocedió un paso confundida y algo asustada por el extraño comportamiento de la persona frente a ella.

¿Acaso quería atacarla?

No, era absurdo ello los habían salvado, no tenía sentido que ahora les quisieran hacer daño.

Sakura tomó el báculo de la estrella con las dos manos y puso contra su pecho, mientras miraba con duda a aquel ser, cuyo poder crecía a cada momento y sus ropas flotaban de forma misteriosa, todo sin dejar de apuntarla de manera siniestra con su báculo, en el cual se había empezado a formar un pequeño remolino de color verde claro, que repentinamente creció de manera descontrolada dirigiéndose a donde ella se encontraba.

- "¡Jump!" - gritó la japonesa, y segundos después saltó tan alto como pudo evadiendo el ataque

Pero...

Repentinamente la columna de color verde viró en dirección a la Maestra de Cartas, atrapándola por un pie en pleno salto y estrellándola con bestialidad contra el suelo, haciendo que una pequeña capa de polvo se levantara entorpeciendo la visibilidad. La joven quedó aturdida unos segundos en la grama, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para recuperarse, al entreabrir sus ojos vio con horror como la persona de la túnica verde se le venía encima alzando amenazadoramente su báculo, con toda la intención de golpearla. Ella más por instinto que por otra cosa se apartó con un giro, para luego dar un saltó y alejarse lo más posible del lugar... Logro ver con espanto como el arma de su atacante impactaba contra el suelo con tal brutalidad, que abría un enorme hoyo en el suelo.

Al ver que había fallado el sujeto miró hacía la muchacha, la cual solo atinaba a negar con la cabeza mientras lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mirada perdida, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "¿Por qué?..." - murmuraba una y otra vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "Dios del trueno ¡Ve!" – gritó Shaoran con desesperación, mientras intentaba eludir los ataques.

El poder del rayo logró detener la columna de agua que se aproximaba a él con peligrosa velocidad, mientras su mente hacía grandes esfuerzos para asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Hacía escasos minutos que él había llegado al lugar, luego de separarse de Sakura y adentrarse en un pequeño bosque hasta llegar a un amplio descampado, donde encontró a uno de los sujetos que lo curó después de la batalla con el ser de la hoz. Li comenzó a acercarse a él con lentitud hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- "Si tu estas aquí, lo más seguro es que la otra esfera la haya creado tu compañero, el que estaba vestido de verde ¿no es así?" – ante la pregunta, el sujeto se mantuvo inmóvil y al parecer indiferente. Li lo miró por unos instante, sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien y lo mejor era estar alerta ante cualquier ataque; al tiempo que volvía a hacer una pregunta a aquel hombre - "¿Por qué nos llamaron?"

Esta vez, una pequeña sonrisa curvo los labios de aquel ser, mientras un resplandor azul empezaba a rodearlo y un circulo de complicados diseños se formaba a sus pies; extendió su brazo derecho, con la palma de la mano viendo hacia el chino, mientras concentraba su energía en el punto central de su mano formando una esfera de magia, del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. El futuro jefe del Clan Li se sintió repentinamente amenazado por la acción de la persona frente a él, por lo que tomó su espada... 

Súbitamente, aquella esfera se convirtió en un poderoso remolino azul que amenazaba con golpearlo frontalmente. La sorpresa y la rapidez del ataque, apenas le dieron tiempo de invocar un insipiente campo de fuerza, el cual no logró resistir por mucho tiempo el embate de aquella devastadora fuerza, rompiéndose y provocando que chocara contra el joven hechicero, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Había logrado recuperarse de ese desastroso comienzo, y ahora se encontraba intentando, desesperadamente, eludir los ataques

Pero... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo salva de encapuchado de negro y ahora lo ataca con de una manera tan brutal?

Pero que importaba ahora...

Lo importante en esos momentos era evitar que el sujeto de la túnica azul terminara lo que el hombre de la hoz no había podido concluir...

Matarlo.

- "Ráfaga de viento ¡ve!" - invocó el chino.

Una ráfaga de viento se dirigió a peligrosa velocidad contra su atacante, el cual creo un escudo con su poder con el que apenas lo pudo resistir.

Este era el momento.

Justo antes de que el sujeto de azul pudiera si quiera reaccionar, se lanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas, gritando con furia y con su espada alzada amenazadoramente. Esto ocurrió en fracciones de segundos, su enemigo apenas y había desecho el campo mágico a su alrededor cuando vio aproximarse a un enfurecido Li a una velocidad realmente aterradora; más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa formó en décimas de segundo un pequeño remolino de agua que rápidamente se trasformó en una espada larga, de hoja ancha y reluciente, con la cual logró detener con dificultada la arremetida del chino.

Ambos se quedaron forcejeando con sus espadas unidas por unos instantes, en los cuales Shaoran miró directamente la cara de su atacante... Pero sólo pudo ver la parte inferior de su rostro, es decir, su boca y parte de la nariz, porque sus ojos estaban ocultos por la oscuridad más absoluta, negra y fría, la cual no parecía tener fin... Pero por un momento... por unos instantes... tuvo la impresión de que ya lo había visto, no en la plaza, sino mucho tiempo atrás.

Con un fuerte empujón por parte de los dos contrincantes se separaron a una distancia de unos 3 metros. Se quedaron quietos, examinándose el uno al otro, jadeando de cansancio, con el sudor surcando sus frentes y las espadas fuertemente asidas en sus sucias manos. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los dos comenzaron a caminar en círculo, manteniendo las distancias y mirándose fijamente, como si se tratara de dos lobos luchando por su territorio.

Eran momentos tensos....

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a lanzar el primer ataque, solo se estudiaban el uno al otro. Shaoran empezaba a desesperarse, sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, su corazón latía más rápido y su sudoración se hacía cada vez más profusa, mientras notaba que su oponente pasaba por los mismos momentos que él.

De repente, un gritó colérico, lleno de furia contenida y algo de desesperación, se oyó por todo el lugar, estremeciendo hasta el último ser viviente que se hallaba en los alrededores, como el aullido de un lobo apunto de enfrentarse a una pelea mortal. El autor de semejante "aullido", no era otro más que el sujeto de túnica azul, cuyas emociones finalmente habían estallado. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, con su arma levantada por encima de su cabeza y moviéndola de forma provocadora.

Pero Li no se intimidó ante los actos de la persona frente si, ni siquiera se sorprendió... Todo lo contrario, se unió a aquel grito de guerra, liberando toda la tensión acumulada durante esos interminables minutos en que la batalla se había detenido.

Finalmente ambos corrieron hacía se contrincante, con las armas dispuestas a atacar y los corazones liberados. El choque de espadas no se hizo esperar, con una fuerza que hizo estremecer hasta la tierra, mientras brillantes chispas se formaban por el roce de los filos.

Una terrible y rápida danza de espadas se inició, con furiosos ataque de ambos contrincantes. Para sorpresa de Shaoran, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, al igual que el sujeto de azul. Ambos habían empezado a disfrutar de la batalla, porque sin duda esta era la mejor que habían tenido en sus vidas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Definitivamente encontrar a aquel chico había sido una bendición para Rebecca.

Desde que entró tomada de su brazo la actitud de la gente hacia ella había dado un giro de 180 grados, y ahora la trataban de con cortesía y hasta la halagaban. Conoció a otras personas muy agradables, con las que pudo mantener conversaciones verdaderamente interesantes y hacia unos momentos que estaba bailando con el aquel muchacho de lentes, tan educado, encantador y de aire misterios, el cual lo volvía increíblemente interesante y atractivo a los ojos de Symonds.

Si, se podría decir que había comenzado a disfrutar de la fiesta...

- "Si las miradas mataran..." - comentó el muchacho divertido.

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Sólo observa a la chica del vestido azul claro y los guantes a juego" - le murmuró al oído mientras daba una vuelta al compás de la música - "Ella es Sheryl Mc Alpine, una de las chicas de las que te comente en el jardín"

Ella buscó con la mirada entre los invitados, cuando un sin número de gotas aparecieron en la cabeza de la americana al ver aquella expresión de verdadero odio dibujada en la cara de una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, mientras discretamente retorcía sin piedad un pañuelo que había tenido la desgracia de caer en sus manos. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que sacaría una pistola y se la descargaría encima...

- "No me vas a dejar sola ¿verdad?" - le preguntó a su acompañante un poco asustada.

- "Hicimos un trato ¿no? Por supuesto que no lo haré... o por lo menos no te dejare sin alguien que te apoye"

- "Eso espero..." - murmuró la chica.

- "Y por cierto... ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

- "Justo detrás de ti, hablando con los tuyos" - le respondió con algo de resignación, mientras con otro giro al compás de la música le permitía al joven ver lo que ocurría.

En efecto, los Symonds charlaban animadamente con sus padres mientras lanzaban algunas miradas discretas a la pareja de adolescentes y sonrisas de satisfacción aparecían en sus rostros. Al señor William se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cada vez que miraba a su hija bailando con el hijo de su socio, mientras que su esposa se veía radiante de felicidad.

- "Parece que les agrada que estemos juntos..."

- "Mientras no se estén poniendo de acuerdo en la fecha de boda, todo esta bien" - murmuró la chica con algo de ironía.

Ambos tuvieron que contener la risa ante el último comentario. Aquel pacto que habían realizado por mutua conveniencia estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado, ambos habían logrado lo que querían con el mayor de los éxitos. Sin embargo, más allá de los intereses que podían tener, realmente estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sentían una simpatía autentica y creciente a medida que la música inundaba la sala donde se realizaba la fiesta.

- "Bailas muy bien" - comentó el chico - "Además de ser una chica muy hermosa..."

- "¡Bah! Seguro que se lo dices a todas" - murmuró divertida.

Él sólo se limitó a sonreír con inocencia, mientras continuaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música de fondo. Rebecca examinó la expresión de su rostro, intentando descifrar si era un si o un no, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía comprobar ninguna de las dos opciones.

- "Realmente es difícil saber lo que pasa por tu mente" - expresó finalmente la muchacha, comentario ante el cual él amplificó su sonrisa.

Un viento realmente helado entró súbitamente por las ventanas del recinto donde se realizaba la fiesta, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de los presentes. Rápidamente el dueño de la casa ordenó a los sirvientes que cerraran todas las ventanas para evitar que otra ráfaga de viento hiciera incomodar a los invitados.

- "¡Dios! Que frío comenzó a hacer de repente" - comentó a la muchacha mientras observaba como la servidumbre cumplía las ordenes recibidas.

Repentinamente el hijo del socio de su padre paró de bailar, ella miró extrañada como su rostro palidecía mientras observaba con verdadero consternación hacía las ventanas del lugar. En aquellos profundos ojos azules, protegidos detrás de los cristales de sus lentes, se veía una profunda inquietud... Algo no debía andar bien.

- "¿Sucede algo?" - le preguntó preocupada.

La voz de la americana pareció traer de vuelta al muchacho, sobresaltándolo un poco al principio.

- "¿Eh?... No, no es nada" - contestó con voz calmada y su habitual sonrisa.

Una atractiva mujer morena se acercó a la pareja, tomando por el hombro a la neoyorquina, la cual inmediatamente se volvió para ver de quien se trataba

- "Mamá..."

- "Lamento mucho interrumpirlos... pero ya es hora de irnos, hija"

- "Si" - dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a la persona que la salvó de una noche espantosa - "A dios, fue un placer conocerte" - se despidió extendiéndole la mano con el propósito de estrechar la de su acompañante.

Pero este tenía una idea diferente. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y la besó como solo un caballero ingles sabe hacerlo, provocando que la cara de la muchacha tomara un color rojo encendido ante la inesperada actitud del joven, mientras la madre de esta parpadeaba asombrada, para que luego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en su rostro. 

- "El placer fue todo mío" - le murmuró el chico.

Dicho esto, la miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que se ruborizara aun más de lo que estaba, realmente ella no tenía idea de que hacer o que decir. Solo se limitó a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa antes de seguir a su madre entre la multitud. Él la vio alejarse hasta que se perdió entre los invitados, momento en el cual su cara repentinamente se enserió y tomó una expresión algo sombría.

Caminó rápidamente hacía el jardín de la residencia a paso apresurado, escurriéndose entre los invitados y ignorando deliberadamente todo mención de su nombre o cualquier invitación para acercarse a charlar un rato, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si con su actitud ofendía a alguien.

Esto era más importante que cualquier cosa.... ¡Había demasiado en juego!

Corrió por los senderos del patio, hasta una zona apartada de la mansión, en la cual se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras un enorme círculo mágico que emanaba un resplandor dorado se formaba a sus pies, en el cual se podían apreciar los dibujos de la luna y el sol entrelazados, además de otros complicados diseños.

Estaba realmente angustiado. Hacía escasos instantes, sintió varias presencias en conflicto y que al poco tiempo desaparecieron, no sabía cuantas, pero conocía muy bien a dos de ellas.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacía abajo donde se encontraba el circulo mágico, intentando ver, a través del conjuro que acaba de realizar, de donde provenían aquellas fuerzas. Pero lo único que podía ver eran tinieblas... como le había sucedido últimamente. Apretó los puños con frustración, cuando escuchó aproximarse a una persona.

Era una atractiva mujer de algo más de 20 años, de larguísimo cabellos castaños el cual se movían con el viento a medida que corría hacia el muchacho, al tiempo que sus ojos marrones reflejaban una profunda angustia. Esta vestida con un ajustado traje rojo, el cual poseía un generoso escote y una enorme abertura en la pierna derecha dándole al atuendo un toque bastante sexy

- "¡Eriol! ¿Sentiste esas presencias?"

- "Si..." - murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

- "¿Sabes de donde provienen?"

- "No, Nakuru... El tiempo que percibí las presencia fue muy breve y mi hechizo falló de nuevo"

- "Pero ellos deben estar en problemas.... ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!" - exclamó la guardiana con temor.

- "Podrían estar en cualquier lado.... lo más seguro es que no podríamos llegar tiempo"

- "¿Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados?"

- "No tenemos opción... Pero confío en su poder, seguro que ellos saldrán bien librados de esto" - le contestó con confianza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A medida que pasó el tiempo la pelea se hacía cada vez más pareja, ambos lanzaban y eludían ataques por igual, pero a Shaoran cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener el ritmo de la batalla, el sudor corría por su frente, su vista se nublaba en ocasiones y sus movimientos eran más lentos cada instante, mientras su espada se le hacía más pesada, realmente temía que sus fuerzas lo traicionaran.

Su oponente se dio cuenta de que Li se debilitaba por lo que sus ataques se hicieron cada vez más feroces.

El chino se estaba quedando sin opciones y su impotencia crecía al ver que el sujeto de azul cada vez ganaba más terreno, sin duda si seguía así perdería sin remedio....

Tendría que recurrir a medidas desesperadas.

Con su espada lanzó una poderosa luz que cegó a su enemigo por unos instantes y sin perder tiempo, se alejó del sujeto unos cuantos metros, se paró completamente derecho y con las piernas unidas, colocó su espada con la punta mirando al cielo y su mano izquierda la situó justo detrás del arma; cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba rápidamente un conjuro, mientras un aro creado por su propia magia se formaba a su alrededor como un pequeño tornado de color verdoso.

- "Dios del trueno, otorga tu poder a tu discípulo, aquel que te invoca en el nombre de los de los Dioses de los cuatro rincones del mundo.... ¡Dragón de la Tierra!"

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba su conjuro giraba su espada con un movimiento hábil y la clavó en la tierra con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente un cegador destello verde salió del lugar donde enterró arma, la tierra se empezó a quebrarse con devastadora rapidez, abriendo una zanja de la que emanaba la misma luz verdosa y la cual se dirigía justo al lugar donde su encontraba el encapuchado de azul...

No lo atraparían tan fácilmente....

Su circulo mágico se formó a sus pies y en fracciones de segundo su cuerpo perdió consistencia y logró desaparecer antes de la brecha lo alcanzara, para luego emerger a unos cuantos metros del lugar con una sonrisa de victoria.

Pero su suerte no le duraría mucho.

Un enorme dragón chino formado por una luminosa materia verde emergió con aterrador poderío de la tierra, para ser más exactos, de la zanja abierta por el oriental y alzó con ímpetu en el cielo como una columna; mientras el ser de la túnica de azul no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aquella bestia dio un giro inesperado y se lanzó de lleno contra el oponente de Li con las fauces abiertas, como si quisiera devorarlo. Su contrincante ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la devastadora energía que se dirigía hacia él, la cual cayó de lleno contra su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor, mientras una poderosa explosión se hizo sentir en todo el lugar para luego dar paso a un sepulcral silencio.

Shaoran cayó de rodillas, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, había puesto casi todo su poder en ese ataque y ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear; se aferró a su espada para no caer y la utilizó como punto de apoyo para levantar su debilitado cuerpo, el cual le pesaba como si estuviera hecho de plomo. Levantó su cara y con la vista medio nublada comenzó a buscar con los ojos al sujeto de la túnica azul. A unos cuantos metros de él había un agujero con una forma perfectamente circular de alrededor de dos metros de profundidad.... y en el centro de este se podía distinguir la figura de de una persona acostada bocabajo, vestida de azul y completamente inmóvil.

Era su contrincante...

La persona que le había salvado la vida y curo sus heridas... y la misma que hacía pocos minutos había intentado matarlo.

Por un momento había confiado en ellos, por un instante creyó en que podían ser sus aliados... pero en estos momentos se sentía decepcionado y traicionado.

Ya no importaba, él había vencido.

Exhausto, se dejó caer en el suelo, se acostó con los brazos y las piernas totalmente extendidas, mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba en nada ni nadie, solo quería recuperar algo de sus fuerzas para poderse poner de pie nuevamente...

Una presencia...

Si, eso había sentido, una poderosa presencia que se aproximaba a él... era la del sujeto de azul.

Se reincorporó horrorizado y realizó un terrible esfuerzo para ponerse de pie con ayuda de su arma. Justo en frente de él se encontraba el sujeto de azul, intentando ponerse en pie después de su brutal ataque; lo hacía muy lentamente, como si estuviera resucitando de entre los muertos, hasta estar completamente erguido; caminó penosamente hacía Shaoran, algo encorvado, con un brazo izquierdo puesto alrededor de su costado derecho, y en su mano libre sujetaba con fuerza su espada. El chino se dio cuenta de que la capucha que siempre ocultaba su rostro se le había caído, dejando su identidad al descubierto y a medida que se acercaba, el oriental podía ver con mayor claridad sus facciones...

Era un chico rubio como de su edad, alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules y una mirada penetrante...

Li se quedó estático y sin palabras, mientras sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.

- "¿Brian Wesley?..." – murmuró incrédulo.

- "¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?" – preguntó limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría de su boca con el dorso de la mano – "Si es así, nunca podrás hacer nada contra el cazador de almas" – añadió con cierto tono burlón

La vista del chino se comenzó a nublar de repente y cada músculo de su cuerpo dejó de responder a su voluntad, poco después sintió como caía al suelo y un golpe seco fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura intentaba pararse con dificultad, arrodillándose primero, con la mano derecha apoyada en el piso (aun sujetando su báculo) para no caer y la otra en su costado izquierdo. Estaba sucia y despeinada, con la ropa rasgada y con todo el cuerpo golpeado, su estado era realmente lamentable y ella lo sabía; durante las últimas horas el sujeto de verde la había atacado sin piedad y ella se había limitado a eludir los ataques y solo defenderse, pero sin mucho éxito...

Se podría decir que aun se encontraba en shock, sencillamente no podía entender el cambio de comportamiento aquella persona, que hacía apenas dos días le salvó la vida a Shaoran, para ahora convertirse en su verdugo.

El individuo de verde se acercaba a ella con lentitud hasta estar a un metro de la joven japonesa. Kinomoto alzó la vista y miró a su oponente, pudo notar que era alto, pero toda su atención se encontraba su rostro... un rostro apenas visible, cuyos ojos estaban encerrados entre profundas tinieblas y del que no se veía ninguna expresión de sentimiento alguno, sólo una permanente frialdad. Este levantó su báculo de manera amenazante, con el extreme filoso apuntándola, mientras la muchacha no dejaba de buscar algo de humanidad en su cara...

- "¡Sakura!" - se escuchó gritar con horror a una voz femenina.

Antes de su oponente pudiera reaccionar una bola de fuego proveniente del cielo le arrancó su báculo de las manos, lanzándolo por los aires y después de dar unas varias vueltas se clavó en un árbol a unos cuanto metros de distancia. Confundido por lo ocurrido, alzó la mirada para ver de donde venía el ataque, solo para encontrarse con un espectáculo poco usual: un enorme felino alado, parecido a un puma, y una chica que lo montaba.

. "¡Kero, Tomoyo!" - dijo la maestra de cartas con asombro al ver como su amiga y su guardián descendían en el lugar.

Parecía que el sujeto de verde no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, por un momento se olvidó por completo de la antigua Card Captor, para prestar su toda atención a aquella bestia mágica que se aproximaba al lugar donde se encontraba.

- "Tomoyo tan pronto toque el suelo baja, escóndete en un lugar seguro y por ningún motivo salgas de allí, yo iré a ayudar a Sakura ¿Entendido?" - le indicó el guardián sin dejar de mirar su enemigo, mientras la chica asentía.

Mientras descendían la Bestia del Sello lanzó un nuevo ataque contra su enemigo, el cual logró eludir con un hábil saltó en el último segundo, tras salir de su asombro; Kero sonrió satisfecho, su estrategia había dado los resultados esperados, el sujeto de verde se había alejado lo suficiente de su ama como para darle tiempo a que se recuperara antes de que él llegara. Por su parte, Daidouji siguió las instrucciones de Kerberos al pie de la letra, tan pronto este aterrizó ella saltó de su lomo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía un matorral en la frontera que dividía el bosque de la zona de pastos y se adentró un poco en el lugar; tan pronto se sintió que se encontraba bien oculta sacó su cámara y comenzó a grabar los eventos...

Por nada del mundo se perdería esta nueva aventura de Sakura... Pero pronto se daría cuenta que este no era un juego de niños.

Sin perder tiempo, el Guardián del Sol corrió hacia Kinomoto colocándose entre esta y su contrincante de manera protectora, mientras gruñía con furia contra aquel que se atrevió a herir a su querida ama, el cual parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa inicial que le causó la inesperada entra da de aquellos dos seres y ahora los observaba con la misma expresión fría de siempre.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" - preguntó el guardián con preocupación a su ama, sin dejar de ver cada uno de los movimientos de aquel ser.

- "Si..." - murmuró la joven sin apartar la mirada del suelo, aun muy aturdida por todo lo que había sucedido.

La bestia vio como el sujeto de verde extendió su brazo derecha hacía donde había caído el báculo, este comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz verde al igual que la mano del ser; sin previo aviso el objeto salió disparado hacía su dueño, atravesando el claro para finalmente caer su mano. Tomó el báculo con ambas manos, las cuales estaban separadas por unos cuarentas centímetros, apuntando su extremo filoso a Kero e inclinándolo ligeramente hacía abajo, con el cuerpo de lado, las piernas abiertas y algo flexionadas, listo para el ataque.

El guardián frunció el ceño, furioso por la actitud de su oponente. Sus orejas se inclinaron hacía atrás y se agachó un poco, dispuesto a saltar sobre su enemigo.

- "¡Desgraciado!" - le gritó - "¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a Sakura? Me las pagaras"

Apenas terminó de decir esto se abalanzó sobre el sujeto de verde, quién eludió el primer embestida, pero en no tuvo tanta surte en la segunda oportunidad. El guardián se le lanzó con las fauces abiertas, el encapuchado se defendió con su báculo antes de precipitarse aparatosamente al suelo, quedando la Bestia del Sello encima de su enemigo mientras mordía su báculo con furia, mientras este lo tomaba con ambas manos intentando que el animal se lo arrebatara.

En el medio del forcejeo un enorme círculo mágico que emanaba una luz verde y de complicados de diseños apareció debajo de ellos, Kerberos se quedó pasmado al ver y sentir como aquel individuo se deshacía entre sus patas al tiempo que dejaba de sentir su presencia.

- "¡¿Cómo...?!" - gritó alarmado.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, justo detrás de él sentía nuevamente la presencia del sujeto de la túnica verde. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de volverse y ver como su contrincante le lanzaban una ráfaga de viento que lo golpeo de lleno, arrastrándolo por el suelo con atroz violencia haciendo que con su cuerpo abriera una brecha de considerable profundidad en la tierra y dejándolo casi inconsciente y muy mal herido.

El animal se había detenido muy cerca del sitio en que se encontraba Tomoyo, la cual estaba realmente horrorizada con la barbarie desplegada por aquel sujeto. Hacía algún tiempo que había dejado de gravar, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como el Guardián del Sol intentaba levantarse penosamente, mientras que Sakura se encontraba aun aturdida por lo golpes, sentada a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar... estaban apaletado a sus amigos en sus narices...

¡Sencillamente no podía estar allí haciendo nada!

- "¡Kero!" - gritó la chica preocupada

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su escondite y se aproximó a ayudar al debilitado guardián. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca comprobó con tristeza la magnitud del daño causado: las hermosas plumas blancas de una de sus alas estaba completamente teñidas de rojo, además de que estaba fracturada; tenía grandes raspones, algunos profundos y otros no tanto, en todo el cuerpo que comenzaban a sangrar.

- "Tomoyo... te dije... que no salieras... de tu escondite" - murmuró Kero enojado.

- "Pero estas muy mal..."

- "Eso no me importa... le prometí a Yue que protegería a Sakura antes de que lo sellaran... y no voy a permitir que este tipo le haga daño..."

Kerberos dejó de hablar al ver el semblante aterrado de Daidouji, la cual parecía mirar a algún punto en el vacío, se volvió hacía la dirección que los ojos de la joven le indicaba, solo para encontrarse con la figura del sujeto de verde, alta y siniestra. Este extendió los brazos hacía ellos, con el báculo fuertemente asido en su mano derecha, al tiempo que el mismo símbolo que la Bestia del Sello había visto hacía escasos minutos se formaba debajo de ellos.

- "¡Detente!"

Todos dirigieron las miradas hacía donde venía la voz: ante ellos se encontraba Sakura, parada con firmeza, su báculo bien sujeto en su mano y una expresión decidida en su rostro difícil de ignorar.

- "No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mis amigos"

Ante aquellas palabras, finalmente, la expresión fría del rostro de aquel individuo dio paso a una sonrisa satisfecha. Extendió su mano con la palma mirando al cielo, mientras murmuraba palabras en voz baja que la japonesa no pudo entender. Inmediatamente el círculo mágico que se encontraba a los pies de Kero y Tomoyo comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, hasta envolverlos completamente. Cuando la luz se disipó la antigua Card Captor pudo ver como sus amigos estaban encerrados en dos esferas traslucidas de color verde claro.

Dentro de ellas Daidouji golpeaba la superficie con sus puños mientras trataba de decir algo que Kinomoto no podía escuchar, mientras que Kero yacía en el fondo de la suya, con apenas fuerzas para levantar la cabeza.

- "¿Qué les hiciste?" - preguntó la Maestra de Cartas con resentimiento.

- "Los encerré en una burbuja" - contestó la persona con voz femenina que le pareció conocida -"El oxigeno que tienen solo les durará 10 minutos, si me derrotas quedaran libre, si pierdes o tardas demasiado en vencerme ellos mueren asfixiados; así que será mejor que ahora empieces a pelear en serio."

Apenas terminó de decir estas palabras lanzó un poderoso ataque contra la antigua Card Captor, la cual casi por acto reflejo sacó la carta "Jump" gracias a la cual podo dar un hábil salto, para escapar del remolino verde que se aproximaba a ella. Cayó detrás de su oponente sacó una nueva carta.

Ahora todo era diferente, la vida de Kero y Tomoyo estaban en peligro, y haría hasta lo imposible para salvarlos.

- "¡Wood!"

Un sin número de ramas salieron de la carta en dirección a la mujer de verde, a la cual el ataque la tomó completamente desprevenida, enroscándose en sus brazos, piernas y cintura, arrancándole el báculo de las manos y dejándola indefensa mientras forcejaba por soltarse. La japonesa sonrió complacida por su actuación.

- "Ríndete y liberalos" - exclamó la Maestra de Cartas

- "Esto aun no termina" - respondió su contrincante con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Para sorpresa de la joven oriental, extendió las palmas de las manos y en estas se empezaron a formar una par de esferas de magia, las cuales se deshicieron en pequeñas tiras de viento que como delgadas cuchillas comenzaron a cortar sus ataduras dejándola completamente libre. Se arrancó los restos de follaje que aún cubrían su cuerpo con rapidez y sin perder tiempo formó una bola de energía en su mano derecha, la cual lanzó sin reparos contra la antigua Card Captor

- "¡Shield!" - gritó esta al ver como el ataque se aproximaba a ella a gran velocidad.

La esfera chocó contra el escudo, desatando una cegadora luz que aturdió a Sakura por unos instantes. Una vez disipada, la joven se dio cuenta que este no había sido un ataque, sino una maniobra de distracción para que la mujer de verde pudiera a recuperar su báculo sin quedar a la merced de algún arremetida de la japonesa. Kinomoto se volvió para mirar la condición de sus amigos (todavía bajo la protección de la carta "Shield")...

Tomoyo estaba recostada en uno de los costados de la burbuja en la que estaba encerrada, respirando con dificultad y una de sus manos descansaba sobre su pecho, parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no desmayarse. Por otra parte Kerberos estaba completamente echado en el fondo de su prisión y lo único que indicaba que seguía con vida eran sus ojos entre abiertos, que la observaban de manera triste y el movimiento de su pecho producto de una dificultosa respiración.

Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse, el tiempo pasaba y parecía que no había forma de derrotar a su oponente... pero no podía darse el lujo de perder en estos momentos, sus amigos dependían de ella. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una carta; era la hora de combatir el fuego con el fuego...

- "¡¡Windy!!"

Una especie de ente femenino comenzó a emerger de la carta, tenía un amarillo muy claro y alas parecidas a las de una libélula; mientras, su contrincante formaba una gigantesca espiral verde que se elevaba por los cielos. La card voló con suavidad, pero con rapidez, hacia la aquel remolino verde que erguía en el firmamento.

Las dos fuerzas se encontraron en el medio de los dos contrincantes, chocaron y desataron ráfaga de vientos huracanados que sacudieron los árboles con brutal violencia y arrancando sus ramas. Empezaron a entrelazarse como cintas verdes y amarillas creando complicados diseños en el cielo Inglaterra.

La Maestra de Cartas hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su báculo en posición y concentrarse para controlar a la carta, a la vez que intentaba mantenerse en pie para no salir despedida por el terrible poder de la confrontación de los dos "vientos". Por su parte la mujer de verde parecía tener los mismos problemas que su oponente ante el poderío de las dos fuerzas, hasta el punto que una de las ráfagas le arrancó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro...

Pero súbitamente algo extraño empezó a ocurrir...

Ambos vientos comenzaron a fusionarse en uno solo, en una poderosa y única fuerza, tomando el aspecto de la carta Windy pero del mismo color verde del remolino ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes. Repentinamente aquella fuerza enloqueció, aquella figura comenzó a volar hacía arriba mientras daba una especie de grito sordo al tiempo que su rostro se contorsionaba con una profunda expresión de... ¿dolor?

Era demasiado poder para cualquiera... 

Súbitamente viro hacía abajo y comenzó a dar vueltas caóticas alrededor del claro de bastando todo a su paso, arrancando los árboles de raíz y volando en mil pedazos el suelo cuando chocaba contra él.

Tomoyo observó el acontecimiento completamente pasmada, mientras Kerberos no terminaba de creer que algo semejante pudiera estarle ocurriendo a una carta creado por Clow... siendo esta su última reflexión antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

La mujer de la capucha elevó su magia al máximo en un intento desesperado por controlar al "monstruo" que sin querer habían creado; el círculo a sus pies comenzó a brillar con una intensidad sorprendente y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles para el resto de las personas que se encontraban en lugar. Sakura intentó hacer lo mismo, pero ya no podía más, su magia había llegado al límite, estaba agotada tanto física, como psicológicamente por la lucha...

¡Ya no podía más!

El nivel de magia de Sakura empezó a descender drásticamente, al igual que su fuerza, mientras sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. El símbolo de la estrella desapareció del suelo y la joven japonesas cayó de rodillas completamente extenuada.

El ente formado de viento continuaba sembraba la destrucción a su alrededor, sus giros se volvían cada vez más violentos y la devastación que creaba era cada vez mayor. Se abalanzó sobre la mujer de verde a una velocidad pasmosa dispuesto a aniquilarla, mientras esta no movía un músculo, continuaba muy concentrada en el conjuro que estaba realizando. Cuando tan solo le faltaba un metro para lograr su objetivo colisionó con un extraño campo de fuerza, que solo era visible desatando destellos verdes cuando era golpeado. El monstruo lo intentó varias veces más sin resultado alguno, por lo que decidió cambiar de victima... Aquella pequeña muchacha que se encontraba arrodillada en el pasto y completamente desprotegida.

Kinomoto en medio de su debilidad sintió una caótica presencia se aproximaba a ella, levantó la cabeza para ver de donde provenía cuando sus ojos se dilataron aterrados al ver como aquel enorme monstruo de color verde se le venía encima. Por instinto, saltó con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse del lugar en el último instante, logrando evitar golpe frontal, sin embargo no pudo escapar de los vientos huracanados que arrastraba a su alrededor el ente, los cuales la hicieron estrellarse aparatosamente contra una arboleda cercana.

Súbitamente la chica de la túnica abrió los ojos y lanzó una poderosa ráfaga luminosa contra aquel ser, la cual impactó contra la espalda del mismo logrando deshacer su hechizo pocos segundos después. Las dos fuerzas se separaran, para que al poco tiempo el remolino que ella había creado desapareciera en el aire y la ya muy debilitada Windy se fuera en picada contra el suelo y en cuanto se estrelló contra este se deshizo en listones de niebla que se unieron para volver a ser una carta, que agitada suavemente por la brisa rodó un par de veces sobre el pasto. Ella se caminó hasta donde la card se encontraba, se agachó casi con respeto, la tomó entre sus manos y esta comenzó a brillar como lo había hecho aquella noche en la plaza, pero instantes después dejó de hacerlo; la mujer observó la carta unos momentos más y para luego guardarla en la manga de su túnica.

Por su parte, Sakura se encontraba tirada en el piso, y cuando intento levantarse una terrible punzada que se extendía por todo el lado izquierdo de su pecho y el brazo se lo impidió, el dolor era insoportable. Miró y se dio cuenta de que su brazo estaba dislocado desde la articulación del hombro y todo movimiento lastimaba aun más la lesión. Pero más que esto, lo que realmente le dolía era que una de sus propias cartas la había atacado...

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir algo semejante?

La mujer de verde se acercó lentamente a la mal herida Kinomoto, durante la última batalla su capucha se había caído dejando ver su rostro... el cual era muy bien conocido por la joven japonesa

Ante ella se encontraba una chica de su edad, de largo cabello rubio y ondulado, piel blanca y unos grandes ojos azules. Los ojos de la japonesa se dilataron de asombro y espontáneamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de desolación.

La persona que tantas dificultades le había hecho pasar en las últimas horas, no era otra más que Bridget Wesley...

- "No... no es verdad... ¡Tiene que ser mentira!" - casi gritó Sakura mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

- "Perdóname Sakura, de verdad hubiese preferido no hacer esto... pero no tenía alternativa" - murmuró serenamente mientras una bola de magia se formaba en su mano derecha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se esforzaba por no gritar de dolor, mientras sentía que su cuerpo estallaría en cualquier momento. 

Pocas horas antes él se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle después de un duro día de trabajo, cuando empezó a notar un fuerte dolor de espalda; no le prestó mucha atención, seguramente se debía a alguna mala postura o tal vez por el esfuerzo que había realizado aquel día, cuando llegara a la su casa tomaría un analgésico, se recostaría un rato y en poco tiempo se mejoraría.

Pero no fue así.

Ahora se encontraba se encontraba en un callejón apartado y oscuro, arrodillado en el suelo y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, abrazándose así mismo, como si esto pudiera impedir que su cuerpo volara en mil pedazos. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, y respirar le resultaba casi imposible, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer inconsciente.

A sus pies un enorme círculo mágico brillaba con increíble intensidad.

- "No... no otra vez" - gimió aquel hombre en medio de su sufrimiento casi agónico - "¿Qué me esta pasando? ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!..."

Notas de la Autora:

TERMINÉ, TERMINÉ!!!!!! AL FIN!!!!!!!

Este es hasta ahora, el cap más largo de la serie, y parece que el mundo conspiro contra mí para que no lo terminara: desde crisis de inspiración, pasando por salidas forzosas y no tan forzosas, compromisos familiares y primitos fastidiosos.

Bueno, como podrán ver este cap estuvo muy movido, mucha acción, peleas y finalmente se revelaron algunas interrogantes... aunque creo que ustedes ya sabían la respuesta de algunas de ellas ¬¬U. Como de costumbre, sigo apaleando a los protagonistas y los personajes misteriosos que deambulan por la ciudad de Londres aumenta cada vez más. A partir de este cap comienza la verdadera intriga del fic, van a venir muchas explicaciones sobre lo que esta ocurriendo en Inglaterra y una verdadera avalancha de personajes nuevos, cada uno con un pasado y un papel que desempeñar en esta historia.

Creo que ahora me tardaré un poquito más en poner caps nuevos.... y no me pongan esas caras!!!!! 

La razón de esto es que comienzo la universidad mañana y mi tiempo libre se va a reducir bastante, así que les pido paciencia.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Rei.


	8. Una profecia un destino

Visitantes de Occidente 

Capítulo 7 

**Una profecía, un destino**

- "Abre los ojos... Aun tienes que vivir"

Aquella extraña voz femenina, que tan dulcemente susurraba en su oído y a la vez parecía venir de todos lados, despertó al niño que yacía inmóvil en la cama desde hacia horas, haciendo que abriera los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue un blanco puro, tan deslumbrante que hería su vista, por lo que cerró sus parpados nuevamente y los entreabrió un poco para permitirle ver mientras se acostumbraba a la luz reinante en el lugar. Se encontraba terriblemente aturdido, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento, mientras sentía como una terrible debilidad había invadido su cuerpo y respirar le era increíblemente difícil, como si el oxígeno no pudiera llegar a sus pulmones, los cuales estaban obstruidos por algo.

Respiró hondo sintiendo que se ahogaba, intentando que la mayor cantidad posible de aire llenara su pecho, pero una terrible tos lo invadió en ese momento, una tos seca y algo doloroso. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, tenía que calmarse... ¡Pero era muy difícil! Se percató por primera vez que algo cubría su cara; llevó su mano derecha a su pálido rostro, palpando algo duro y redondeado, de textura liza, probablemente de plástico que estaba sujeto a su contra boca y nariz gracias a una cinta elástica, y del cual salía una especie de tubo.

- "¿Qué es esto?" - pensó el muchacho

Pid........... pid............ pid............ pid.............

Escuchaba un pitido agudo y rítmico que parecía provenir de una maquina, era muy molesto y algo estresante sentir como retumbaba en sus oídos aquel sonido, en medio del silencio reinante.

Finalmente sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz dominante en el lugar y pudo observar con todo detalle lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era una habitación iluminada por una lámpara bastante simple, con bombillos de neón que resplandecían con una luz blanquecina que resultó ser mucho menos deslumbrante de lo que el pensaba en el principio, y cuyas paredes y techo estaban completamente pintadas de blanco, mientras que el piso tenía losas de un color beige. La cama en la que se encontraba acostado era muy grande en comparación a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo; estaba elaborada con un sencillo armazón de tubos de acero, con barandas a los lados del mismo material, con un colchón bastante cómodo, cubierto con unas sabanas blancas. A los lados de esta se podía ver una mesa de noche, dos aparatos que producían el fastidioso sonido que hacía pocos instante había empezado a oír, mientras en una pequeña pantalla aparecía una línea verde que se torcía al ritmo del pitido.

Pip...... pid....... pid....... pid....

Por primera vez sintió frío en el lugar y aun más por el hecho de que no tenía nada que cubriera su pecho, en el cual tenía unos pequeños trozos circulares de adhesivos pegados de los cuales salían unos delgados cables que se conectaban a los aparatos a los lados de la cama; además de una hermosa cruz que colgaba de una fina cadena.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de donde estaba...

Un sentimiento de miedo lo comenzó a invadir y los recuerdos de lo que anteriormente había sucedido se volvían más claros en su mente...

¿Dónde estaban todos?

¿Qué les había sucedido?

¿Estaban bien?

Pid... pid... pid... pid...

El silencio de la habitación y el insufrible sonido de los aparatos lo estaban desesperando. Jamás se había sentido tan solo y desprotegido en toda su vida, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más rápidamente debido al pánico, haciendo que el ritmo del pitido se acelerara al igual que este; a pesar del frío estaba comenzando a sudar, debido a la adrenalina fluía por sus venas.

- "¡Vamos! El tiempo se acaba" - lo apremió la misma voz femenina que había escuchado hacía pocos minutos.

El niño miró en todas direcciones buscando a la persona que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia, pero no había nadie en la habitación a excepción de él mismo...

Sin embargo...

La puerta se estaba abriendo muy lentamente frente a sus ojitos grises, como si una ráfaga de viento helado la estuviera moviendo, mientras la confusión y el miedo del chico crecían...

- "A Sean ya no le queda mucho tiempo..." - murmuró la voz.

Sean...

Ese nombre le retumbó en los oídos... Era una palabra, un nombre, una persona con demasiado significado para él.

Prácticamente se arrancó todos los cables que estaban adheridos a su cuero con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se quitaba la mascara de oxígeno tan rápido como podía. Saltó de la cama ágilmente, tan solo vistiendo unos holgados pantalones azules; se disponía a correr hacía la puerta, pero repentinamente sus pulmones dejaron de recibir aire y su garganta se tranco casi por completo, asfixiándolo y provocando le un terrible acceso de tos lo detuvo súbitamente.

Piiiiiiiiiii.......

En la habitación solo se escuchaba su tos seca y algo desesperada, junto con el insufrible y constante ruido producido por la máquina.

En medio de todo aquello el niño se apoyó de la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta alcanzar una silla cercana a la cama, calló de rodillas junto a ella, colocó la cabeza en el asiento y la rodeó con sus brazos; se quedó quieto, esperando que dentro de poco pudiera respirar con normalidad... y así fue. Más tranquilo que antes, pudo detallar lo que había frente a sus ojos descansando en la silla: encontró una camisa azul, de mangas largas y con una hilera de botones al frente, la cual estaba cuidadosamente doblada junto a una cartera de mujer y un hermoso rosario de cuentas blancas. El pequeño de 11 años se quedó estático, observando con detenimiento aquel bolso de cuero marrón, reconociéndolo inmediatamente...

Si ella estaba aquí, entonces lo que sucedió debió ser realmente grave.

Se paró lentamente para evitar un ataque como el anterior, tomó la camisa y se la colocó para cubrirse del frío; le quedaba algo grande, pero igual le servía y era bastante cómoda, además de combinar a la perfección con los pantalones que llevaba puesto. Se volvió a la puerta semi-abierta y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por los concurridos pasillos del hospital; mientras médicos, enfermeras y pacientes iban de un lado al otro sin notar la presencia de aquel niño, que con los dedos de la mano derecha rozando las paredes y con su cuerpo muy cercano a estas, transitaba con paso apresurado, solo y descalzo, sin mediar palabra con nadie y aparentemente sin ningún destino en especifico. 

Luego de andar por 10 minutos llegó a un lugar menos concurrido, casi desierto y abrumadoramente silencioso; miró de un extremo al otro de pasillo pero no había nadie. Pasó su manita entre su despeinada cabellera negra con un gesto nervioso; de nuevo comenzaba a entrar en pánico ante la inmensa soledad y la sensación de vulnerabilidad que lo invadía, asimismo la incertidumbre de no saber que había sido de los demás hacía que su corazón latiera más rápidamente y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Intentó orientarse para por lo menos volver a la relativa seguridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba anteriormente, por lo menos allí sabía que tarde o temprano ella (la mujer que había dejado el bolso) volvería para hacerle compañía, consolarlo con su carácter dulce y gentil, y tal vez asegurarle que todos estaban bien... Pero en una de las esquinas de pasillo pudo ver una especie de sombra deslizándose con suavidad, como si estuviera flotando; era la difusa figura de una mujer, no pudo ver su cara, ni tampoco detallarla, solo era una extraña ánima traslucida.

- "Por aquí" - dijo nuevamente la voz que había escuchado en la habitación.

Por un momento se quedó estático, atónico ante lo que acababa de ver, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda... Súbitamente sus pies comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacía aquel lugar donde la insólita aparición se había manifestado por ultima vez y pronto su paso comenzó ha hacerse cada vez más apresurado, era como si una fuerza superior lo incitara a seguirla, algo que iba más allá de su voluntada y su lógica, lo único que sentía era que debía llegar a donde estaba Sean cuanto antes.... como si algo muy malo estuviera apunto de pasarle.

Cruzó la esquina y se dirigió velozmente a un desolado pasillo que terminaba en una puerta roja de doble hoja

Nuevamente se detuvo para dar un rápido vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba; a simple vista era exactamente igual al resto del hospital: las mismas paredes pintadas de inmaculado blanco, el mismo piso de brillantes losas color beige, los mismos largos pasillos repletos de puertas y alguna que otra ventanales de cristal, protegidos desde su interior con persianas elaboradas con pequeñas planchas de metal de un color lechoso colocadas verticalmente... Pero había una particularidad que distinguía ese lugar del resto del hospital: un olor extraño y a la vez conocido, terriblemente penetrante, que se introducía por su nariz y hasta su cerebro perturbándolo de una manera que él no podría comprender en su totalidad si no hasta dentro de poco tiempo.

Un olor.... una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, mientras escalofríos recorriendo su espalda y la aterradora certeza de identificar con exactitud aquel aroma....

Un aroma a carne quemada...

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo escuchando pequeños quejidos provenientes de las habitaciones, sonando a través del lugar como un eco espectral. Llegó hasta la mitad del corredor, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sus manitas unidas, frotándose una contra la otra en un gesto de nerviosismo, y a la vez tratando de calentarlas un poco debido al frío que se sentía en el ambiente. No quería levantar la vista, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver en el lugar, algo en lo más profundo de su mente le decía que cosas horribles ocurrían allí.

El sufrimiento, el dolor, el llanto, la agonía y la muerte..... Eran presencias etéreas esparcidas en el aire, contaminándolo todo, llenando con su negativa energía cada rincón de aquel corredor.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan aterrador como eso....

Que sensación tan espantosa, perturbadora y triste... parecía arrancarle las fuerzas y doblar sus rodillas hasta caer sobre estas, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho como abrazándose a si mismo, temblando de miedo y frío.

- "No quiero estar aquí... No quiero..." - murmuró el niño con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas - "Quiero irme a casa, quiero estar con mi familia... Mamá... Papá...  Annie.... Sean... ¡¿Dónde están?!" - casi gritó desesperado, rompiendo finalmente en llanto, ocultando su cara entre sus manos en medio de sollozos.

- "Aquí está él..." - susurró la presencia femenina.

Estas palabras sobresaltaron al pequeños de tal forma que paró de llorar de inmediato, pasmado y aturdido al entender lo que aquella simple frase significaba. Retiró las manos de su rostro en el acto y con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver nuevamente al espectro: una etérea figura femenina, traslucida y sin rasgos definidos; la cual se encontraba parada frente a una de las ventanas de las habitaciones, mirando dentro mientras una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el cristal. El niño se volvió completamente para poder verle mejor... pero ya no estaba allí; se quedó unos instantes arrodillado en el suelo, inmóvil, observando con vehemencia el lugar señalado por la mujer... el lugar donde se encontraba Sean.

Se colocó de pie y se acercó a la ventana donde hacía poco segundos se encontraba aquel "fantasma". Tenía sentimientos encontrado sobre Sean; por un lado estaba feliz de encontrarlo, y por otro tenía miedo, miedo de saber las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Sin más opción que arriesgarse se paró justo enfrente de la ventana, la cual comenzaba a la altura de los hombros y se extendía hasta casi tocar el techo, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón lleno de esperanzas y miedos, sobre las condiciones en las que encontraría a la persona que se encontraba adentro. Luego de algunos minutos de duda y angustia se decidió a ver lo que había en el interior del lugar, y sus ojitos grises observaron a tres personas: dos mujeres vestidas con sencillos trajes verdes de mangas cortas y alguien que se encontraba recostado en una cama, irreconocible por las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

No, era imposible... ese no podía ser Sean.

Sin saber nada de medicina, el pequeño se pudo dar cuenta que aquel pobre individuo estaba prácticamente agonizando. Tenía todo el pecho, el brazo y la pierna derecha completamente vendadas, al igual que parte del brazo derecho (desde la mano hasta el codo) y el cuello. Estaba mirando en sentido contraría a la ventana, por lo que el chiquillo no logró ver su cara, sin embargo pudo notar le habían rapado la cabeza, pero se conseguía ver los pequeños brotes de cabello negro azabache emergiendo del cuero cabelludo; algunas gasas se enroscaban alrededor de la calva superficie del cráneo de aquel pobre sujeto, que de vez en cuando emitía débiles quejidos.

El niño se colocó de puntillas tratando de ver mejor lo que ocurría en el cuarto: observó como las mujeres retiraban con mucho cuidado los vendajes del brazo derecho de aquel desafortunado individuo, para luego colocarlas a un recipiente de metal; estaban manchadas con una sustancia marrón y roja, al parecer mojadas con algo. Comenzaron por los dedos de la mano, permitiendo ver profundas y horrendas heridas aún sangrantes, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado la piel dejando la extremidad en carne viva.

- "Pobre muchacho... Es tan joven" - murmuró la enfermera mientras retiraba las últimas vendas de la mano - "El proceso de rehabilitación va a ser muy largo, doctora"

- "Pero primero lo primero, Liz" - inquirió la otra - "Su estado es crítico y aun no lo hemos podido estabilizar, a pesar de que hemos hecho todo lo médicamente posible... sinceramente no le doy muchas esperanzas" - concluyó la doctora sin notar que la puerta de la habitación se abría, y que la persona que ingresaba a ella había escuchado toda la conversación.

- "Sean...."

El personal médico que se encontraba en el lugar se sobresaltó ante el inesperado ingreso de un niño de unos 11 años al cuarto, delgado, de piel pálida, grandes ojos grises y despeinada cabellera negra; vestido con una camisa de manga y pantalón de color azul a juego, y que al parecer era por lo menos dos tallas mayor a la que necesitaba.

La enfermera lo reconoció de inmediato: era el mismo pequeño que había ingresado momentos antes que el desdichado muchacho que se encontraba en la cama. Recordaba que había llegado casi muerto, victima de la inhalación de humo y que les había costado bastante reanimarlo; el pronóstico tampoco era muy optimista con respecto a su recuperación, ya llevaba algún tiempo inconsciente y no daba signos de mejoría alguno... y en el caso de que despertar sufriría problemas respiratorios serios por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo...

Era casi un milagro que estuviera de pie y aparentemente con buena salud, cuando esta mañana lo había visto totalmente inerte en su cama con todos esos aparatos a su alrededor y aquella mujer rezando incansablemente una y otra vez al pie de su cama.

Los segundos parecían ser horas...

El pequeño solo se quedó parado en la puerta, con los ojitos llenos de terror y tristeza, contemplando al joven que se encontraba en la cama, completamente aturdido por los medicamentos que le habían suministrado para mitigar su agonía, pero aun lo suficientemente conciente como para reconocer a la pequeña figura que hacía pocos momentos había aparecido frente a la puerta. Los ojos castaños del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas, de felicidad porque aquel niño había sobrevivido a aquel horror, y lo mejor de todo, aparentemente ileso... pero también por la vergüenza y el dolor de que lo viera en condiciones tan penosas...

Sin embargo, por encima de todas las cosas, aquel niño, una de dos personitas que con tanto cariño se había dedicado a cuidar, estaba vivo y con bien, sencillamente no podía haber alegría mayor para él en esos momentos; por unos segundos se olvido de sus quemaduras, del dolor, de sufrimientos.... tanto que rezó, tanto que le pidió a Dios y a la Santísima Virgen que a ellos no les hubiera pasado nada... Y verlo allí, parado ante sus ojos era como un sueño hecho realidad entre tantas desgracias, era demasiado bueno para que fuera verdad, como una hermosa ilusión... Extendió su mano para tocarlo y estar seguro de que de verdad y no una alucinación producida por los sedantes.

El pequeño intento acercarse a él, pero finalmente una de las mujeres pudo reaccionar del shock causado por el repentino ingreso del chico, tomándolo con fuerza por uno de sus bracitos halándolo hacia ella; le tapó los ojos con su mano derecha, mientras que con su extremidad libre sujetaba al chico contra su cuerpo evitando que este se acercara a Sean.

Por más que el niño forcejeara, Liz más lo apretaba contra ella para que no se escapara, si se acercaba al paciente podría ser muy peligroso para este ya que en su condición era muy susceptible a adquirir cualquier infección y esto podría matarlo.... (1) sin contar con el trauma emocional que le causaría al pequeño ver algo tan dantesco y aun más que este fuera alguien tan cercano a él.

- "¡No, suélteme! ¡¡¡Hermano!!!" - gritó el chiquillo con desesperación mientras extendía su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, como intentando llegar hasta aquella mano descarnada aunque esto le fuera imposible, debido a la intromisión de aquella mujer.

Su hermano.... su querido hermano estaba muriendo ante sus ojos.

Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

Nada...

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEAN, NO!!!!!!!!

Se despertó gritando en medio de su cuarto con la respiración agitada, mientras un sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo y gruesas gotas surcaban su frente; abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, examinado con la mirada cada lugar de su habitación, la cual estaba sumida en la oscuridad y tan solo iluminada por tímidos rayos de una luna creciente que se colaban entre las cortinas de las ventanas. Al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba se tranquilizó un poco, respiró hondo y pasó la mano por su cara, retirando parte del sudor y las lágrimas que la empapaban.

Súbitamente la puerta del recinto se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos 45 años, de cabello negro azabache, de piel pálida y ojos azules muy claros, casi blanquecinos; no era muy alto y su complexión era más bien delgada. Era muy notorio que acababa de despertarse, estaba vestido con un pijama gris oscura, sus ojos reflejaban la alarma unida con el sueño y su cabello estaba bastante despeinado.

- "Lo... lo siento" - murmuró el muchacho de 16 años avergonzado - "No quise despertarte... de nuevo"

Aquel sujeto se le quedó viendo fríamente por unos instantes, con sus ojos azul hielo clavados en el muchacho, el cual desvío la mirada en seguida; nunca había podido verlo directamente a los ojos por mucho tiempo, debido al extraño sentimiento de miedo ligado con profundo respeto que le producía la inquisitiva expresión de su rostro desde que era muy pequeño.

- "Tuviste esa pesadilla otra vez ¿verdad?" - le preguntó finalmente el hombre con tranquilidad

El joven se limitó a asentir.

- "Será mejor que intentes dormir Patrick, mañana hay mucho que hacer"

¿Dormir? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Esa pesadilla lo había perseguido desde aquel espantoso día en que su vida cambió, y a pesar que con el pasar del tiempo había dejado de soñar con aquel suceso, ahora se estaba haciendo perturbadoramente persistente, al punto de que ya no podía conciliar el sueño sin que esas horrendas imágenes se apoderaran de su mente.

- "De verdad... Lamento haberte despertado..." - se disculpó nuevamente el joven avergonzado.

- "Que importa..." - le respondió el hombre con gesto despreocupado y algo fastidiado antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

O' Connor siguió con la mirada aquel sujeto hasta que cerró la puerta para luego dar un profundo suspiro. Él siempre fue así, frío y muy distante, pero se había acostumbrado a su carácter al pasar el tiempo; nunca estuvo seguro de si lo quería o no, mejor dicho, si alguna vez en su vida sintió verdadero afecto por alguien... Aunque..... Tal vez si, por una vez en su vida supo lo que era apreciar a alguien...

- "Mamá..." - murmuró por lo bajo

Y quizás en lo más profundo de su corazón también tenía un diminuto espacio para él, si no, no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo hacía 5 años... aunque también existía la posibilidad que lo hubiera hecho por interés como era costumbre; sin embargo él prefería pensar que por lo menos lo apreciaba un poco.

Se paró de la cama y aproximó a la ventana del cuarto, abrió las cortinas y los cristales dejando pasar una brisa fría pero agradable, dejó que el viento secara su rostro y acariciara su cabello. Observó la imponente ciudad de Londres perderse en el horizonte.

Deseaba con todo su corazón volver a su amada Irlanda, descansar tranquilamente en su casa de Dublín, mientras practicaba con su guitarra viejas melodías que su madre le había enseñado; ir a su escuela y encontrarse con sus compañeros y amigos en el salón de clases, para reír y compartir lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, que por lo general utilizaba para ayudar en le restaurante de la familia.

Quería regresar, ver los verdes pastos de la Isla Esmeralda (2), sentir el calor de su gente, de sus compatriotas... Porque realmente odiaba estar en Inglaterra, odiaba a los ingleses, su forma de vida, su visión del mundo y todo lo que representaban....

Pero...

Él tenía razón, había cosas muy importantes que hacer en este país, tanto, que superaban con creses las molestias por las que podía estar pasado en estos momentos... Así que no tenía otra opción mas que continuar allí parado, observando la luna asomarse entre las espesas nubes que cubrían la ciudad, negándose a dormir por temor a sus pesadillas y esperar hasta el Lunes por la mañana, momento en el cual todos sus problemas quedaban atrás mientras espera la llegada de Rebecca y Shaoran en la plaza, para luego ir a la secundaria donde vería la alegre sonrisa de Sakura y se encontraría con el angelical rostro de la única chica que de verdad lo hacía olvidarse de todo y cuya simple presencia lo hacía feliz...

- "Tomoyo..." - dijo casi en un suspiro.

Sonrió tristemente contemplando cielo.... pensando en las ironías de la vida.

Pero...

- "¿Qué es eso?" - murmuró con el seño fruncido.

En la azotea del edificio de enfrente, se podía apreciar una silueta oscura como dibujada contra el cielo nocturno, y junto a este lo que parecía ser un arma de metal que centelleaba con la luz de la luna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué tenía que suceder algo así?...

¿Por qué le había atacado de manera tan despiadada?...

Ella... Ella era su amiga ¿no?

Pero de todas formas ahí estaba, mirándola con sus ojos azules, sin ningún sentimiento o emoción visible, sólo con una profunda y aterradora frialdad... como si su vida no valiera nada.

Esa no era la Bridget Wesley que ella conocía... No, no podía ser la chica serena y calmada que se encontró en la calle el primer día de clases, la misma con la que charló tan agradablemente durante los descansos y con la caminó tantas veces rumbo a la secundaria... Es más, ella fue una de las personas que los ayudó a escapar de portador de la hoz aquella vez en la plaza, la que evitó que Shaoran muriera atravesado por las ramas y la que curó sus heridas...

En su mente seguía sin tener sentido lo que estaba sucediendo, era como estar soñando despierto... no, no era así, era como estas atrapado en una espantosa pesadilla.

Ni pensar que hace tan solo un par de días estaban todos juntos conversando alegremente en el patio de la escuela, ella había llevado a Tomoyo para que los conociera sin saber que la estaba presentando a sus verdugos. Los gemelos se veían tan... tan gentiles, agradables y sinceros...

¿O acaso sólo era una farsa?

¡No, no era así!

Se negaba a aceptar esa triste realidad. Ella confió en ellos, no podía haberla traicionado de esa manera tan despiadada ¿Verdad?...

¿VERDAD?

Un destello azul parecido a un fuego artificial iluminó el oscuro cielo, llamando la atención tanto de Bridget como la de Sakura. La joven inglesa se quedó mirando al cielo, con la misma seriedad que había mantenido durante todo ese tiempo y aun con la bola de energía en su mano brillando sin parar.

- "Brian ya debió acabar con Li..." - comentó la rubia.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de la japonesa, dejándola completamente en shock.

- "Sha... Shaoran..." - susurró de forma casi imperceptible

Tenían razón... Ellos tenían razón.

Tanto Kero como Shaoran tenían razón al decir que esto era una trampa.

Jamás se había sentido tan mal como en ese instante, se sentía traicionada, humillada y burlada por personas en las que tontamente había confiado... y sus amigos habían pagado las consecuencias.

La japonesa cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras agachaba la cabeza, provocando que gruesas lágrimas corriera por sus mejillas en un llanto mudo.

Todo esto era su culpa, por estúpida, por tonta, por crédula... Ella llevó a sus seres queridos a esa emboscada...

Abrió los ojos y observó a lo lejos las dos esferas en las que se encontraban Kero y Tomoyo completamente inconscientes en el fondo de ellas, y una mirada determinada apreció de repente en medio de sus lágrimas. Shaoran había sucumbido, pero a ella aun le quedaba una oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos y no la iba desperdiciar, no permitiría que otra persona muriese por su ingenuidad.

Aprovechando que la inglesa se encontraba de espaldas se paró con mucho cuidado, ignorando por completo el agudo dolor de su hombro dislocado y comenzó a buscar con la mirada su báculo, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. A penas lo localizó corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía él, tenía que recuperarlo costara lo que costara para poder enfrentar a Bridget y liberar a sus amigos.

- "¿A dónde vas?" - escuchó una sorprendida voz a sus espaldas - "¡No te muevas!"

La maestra de cartas palideció al reconocer la voz de la hija de Susan, si no se daba prisa seguramente correría la misma suerte de Li. Corrió con todas su fuerzas hacía el objeto mágico, sin él, ni ella ni los demás tendrían la más mínima oportunidad de escapar con vida.

Oía los el paso acelerado de la rubia acercarse cada vez más

- "Debo ser fuerte, debo se ser fuerte" - se repetía una y otra vez - "No quiero que mis amigos mueran ¡Yo no quiero morir!" - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

Se angustia llegó al límite cuando la inglesa la agarró de su brazo lesionado con su mano izquierda y con su extremidad libre (y en la que aun brillaba la esfera de energía) la tomó por el hombro, en el cual la bola de magia fue absorbida seguida por el ruido seco de parecido al de las ramas de árboles quebrándose.

Quería gritar....

Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, su voz no salía de su garganta, debido al dolor que se extendía por todo su brazo, su cuello y su pecho; mientras, una luz verdosa la cegaba completamente y sentía que caía lentamente aun poso sin fondo.

Un golpe seco escuchó antes de que el lugar fuera invadido por un silencio sepulcral. En medio de la noche la frágil silueta de una chica yacía boca abajo en un devastado claro rodeado por tenebroso árboles de ramas retorcidas, que formaban siniestras figuras en la oscuridad; junto a la muchacha se erguía ser con su túnica verde al viento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La fiesta había sido divertida en muchos sentidos: había conseguido agradable compañía, una charla interesante, se había liberado de asedio de las Mc Alpine, pero lo mejor de todo fue la expresión de las hermanas al verlo tan unido a la señorita Symonds... sin contar con la alegría de los padres de esta.

Si, había sido muy divertida...

Sin embargo aun no podía quitar esa sensación de profundo vacío y culpa que lo acosada deshacía meses; algo faltaba en lo que se había vuelto una patética existencia, sin sentido ni rumbo aparente, llena de apariencias y en especial de soledad. Se hundió aun más en el tapiz rojo de su sillón favorito, mientras miraba de reojo la inmensa ventana de su cuarto, el cual permanecía en la penumbra solo interrumpidos por la espectral luz de unos ojos felinos. Los minutos comenzaron a aparecerle horas desde que sintió aquellas presencias en la fiesta.

Seguramente estaban en peligro enfrentándose a solo Dios sabe que, y él allí, haciendo nada, viendo correr las horas y sin poder saber que estaba ocurriendo... ¿Y si les sucedía algo? ¿Y si resultaban gravemente heridos? ¿Cómo se sentiría él?... O las más aterradoras posibilites ¿Qué... qué pasaría si ella mue..?

- "Amo Eriol" - se escuchó una chillona en medio de la oscuridad.

El inglés se sobresaltó un poco ante el inesperado llamado, pero luego se volvió a ver de donde provenía con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro, descubriendo una especie de gato negro, de inmensos ojos azules y pequeñas alitas del mismo color en su espalda, estaba sentado frente a un libro bastante grueso en la cama del muchacho.

- "¿Qué quieres Spinel?" - murmuró fríamente Hiragisawa hundiéndose nuevamente en su sillón

- "No se preocupe amo, ellos saldrán muy bien de esta prueba" - dijo tranquilamente el pequeño guardián - "Usted mismo lo dijo, confiemos en sus poderes"

El felino guardo silencio por unos momentos, esperando alguna reacción de su amo, pero no sucedió nada, este solo se mantuvo callado hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha de poco más de 20 años con un pijama de pantalones anchos y camisa manga larga de color rojo oscuro, con unos ositos en el pecho que le daban cierto toque infantil.

- "¡Qué cansada estoy!" - exclamó Nakuru mientras estiraba los brazos perezosamente - "Esta fiesta si que estuvo genial... hasta podría decir que fueron demasiadas emociones para una noche" - concluyó mientras se acerca al sofá y se sentaba en el respaldo de los brazos ante la completa indiferencia de su amo, el cual permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirando a la ventana - "No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas vuelto Eriol, te extrañaba como no tienes idea..."

- "¿Cómo van los preparativos de la mudanza?" - la cortó repentinamente el muchacho

La falsa identidad de la guardiana se sorprendió por la forma en Eriol la había interrumpido... eso era muy raro en alguien como su amo; confundida lanzó una mirada a Spi, el cual sólo hizo un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- "Pues... bastante bien, para la semana que viene todo estará listo para mudarnos a Belgravia (3)"

- "Muy bien..." - murmuró el ingles mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a su cama. Una vez allí tomó a Spinel y el libro que este leía con cuidado y sin más se los entregó a la chica de cabellos castaños - "Esta noche dormirás con Nakuru... quiero estar solo. Buenas noches" - terminó con una mirada que parecía decir "váyanse"

Ambos guardianes comprendieron inmediatamente el mensaje y sin rechistar cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, llegando al enorme pasillo que conectaba algunas de las habitaciones del piso superior de la mansión; el corredor tenía un decorado muy antiguo, pero no menos elegante y bello, la ligera iluminación dada por algunas lámparas de pared unido con el enorme silencio que reinaba en el lugar le concedía un aire espectral, mientras un viento gélido se apoderaba del ambiente. La chica sintió el rechinar de la puerta del cuarto de su amo al moverse seguido por el sonido del seguro de la misma, por lo que se volvió encontrándose con una majestuosa puerta de madera hermosamente tallada y con una decorativa manillas dorada del lado derecho de la misma.

- "Por un momento, cuando lo vi en la fiesta, pensé que realmente se estaba divirtiendo, que estaba mejor..." - murmuró decepcionada la guardiana

- "Te parecerá absurdo, pero creo que eso es lo que más le molesta" - comentó Spinel aún mirando la puerta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- "Sakura, Sakura" - oía una voz lejana mientras que una mano la movía un poco - "Sakura despierta"

La oriental abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras un ligero mareo desaparecía poco a poco a medida que recuperaba el conocimiento. Lo primer que sintió fue el molesto cosquilleo que le producía el pasto en la cara, por lo que se levantó perezosamente al tiempo que intentaba recordar como había llegado allí...

Imagines confusas invadían su mente a medida que se iba recuperando de la conmoción: unas esferas de luz, Shaoran volando junto a ella en el báculo, una persona vestida con una túnica verde, Tomoyo llegando sobre Kero al lugar de la batalla, el monstruo enloquecido destruyendo todo a su paso y la fría expresión de Bridget mientras el dolor la consumía...

El dolor... ya no sentía dolor.

Sorprendida miró su brazo izquierdo con detenimiento al tiempo que lo movía en todas direcciones sin ningún problema...

- "No debías haber huido de esa manera" - se escuchó de nuevo esa voz, esta vez con un tono enojado - "Pudiste lesionarte aun más de lo que esta, entonces curarte abría sido aun más difícil"

La maestra de cartas inmediatamente se volvió en la dirección de donde venía aquel sonido que se le hacía tan familiar, encontrándose nuevamente la hermana de Brian, mirándola tranquilamente y con una sonrisa apacible dibujada en su rostro, tal y como ella recordaba haberla conocido.

La inglesa se acercó a ella ante la total perplejidad de antigua Card Captor, la cual no estaba segura de que hacer, si correr o enfrentarse nuevamente a aquella chica que alguna vez había considerado su amiga

Sin embargo...

- "Toma, se te cayó cuando aquella cosa te golpeó" - murmuró la chica, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, en la cual estaba un pequeño objeto que sin duda conocía muy bien... la llave que escondía el poder de su báculo.

La japonesa la miró con una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara de actitud tan rápido? Pero... había algo... algo en los ojos de esa chica, en sus gestos, en su tono de voz que parecía realmente sinceros... ¿Sería prudente volver a depositar su confianza en ella?...

La chica sacudió su cabeza en un intento desesperado por aclarar sus pensamientos y tomar una decisión

¡¡¡¡Por su puesto que no debía confiar!!!! ¡Sería muy tonto!

Pero... Pero ella quería hacerlo... Aún no quería aceptar lo que era evidente.

- "Esta bien, comprendo que no me tengas mucha confianza después de todo esto" - dijo repentinamente la chica de verde como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Sakura, al tiempo que ponía el dije en el suelo y se alejaba unos pasos de él - "Solo piensa esto por un momento... si hubiera querido matarte... ¿No crees que lo hubiera hecho mientras estabas inconsciente?"

Era cierto... ese era su propósito ella ya no estaría en este mundo... ni mucho menos le devolvería su báculo. Aun con un poco de aprensión, la Maestra de Cartas recogió la pequeña llave que escondía el poder de su báculo, que a simple vista, tan solo era un gracioso dije de color rosa con una estrella dorada de cinco puntas encerada en un aro, y a los lados de este unas pequeñas alas; buscó la cadena que lo sujetaba a su cuello y se lo colocó, mientras observaba fijamente a la inglesa y un sentimientos difíciles de definir, oscilando entre el alivio y la decepción, el resentimiento y la concordia, la tristeza y la alegría, la invadía...

- "Bridget..." - murmuró Sakura - "¿Por qué?"

Ante estas palabras la chica solo la observó fijamente por unos momentos antes de de apartar su mirada y darle la espalda

- "Pronto lo sabrás" - dijo - "Ahora lo más importante es ir por tus amigos"

- "¡Tomoyo, Kero!" - exclamó la antigua Card Captor con alarmada - "¡Oh por Dios! Ya ha pasado demasiado... deben... deben estar..."

- "Profundamente dormidos" - la interrumpió, para luego agregar casi en forma de chiste  - "¿No creerías que de veras los iba a asfixiar hasta morir?"

- "Pues..." - murmuró Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- "Así debió ser, era necesario" - dijo un poco triste, llamando nuevamente la atención de la oriental - "Pero ser será mejor que vaya por tus amigos... ya deben estar preocupados ¿no crees?" - fue lo último que mencionó antes de darse media vuelta.

La japonesa la vio alejarse con la serenidad que la caracterizaba, completamente estupefacta por el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha.

- "¿Qué les dan a los orientales de comer? ¿Piedras?" - se quejaba la voz de un chico sin parar - "Santo Dios, este tipo pasa media tonelada... Estoy a punto de creer que sólo se desmayó para hacerme el trabajo difícil.... desde que apareció sólo me ha traído problemas..."

Sakura buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un grupo de arbustos que se sacudían un poco a la vez que una persona vestida con una larga túnica azul oscuro emergía de ellos con dificultad, inmediatamente reconoció el cabello rubio de Brian Wesley, el cual traía algo cargado encima de su hombro derecho; se paró y caminó hacía él un momento con paso rápido, tratando de averiguar que era exactamente lo que esta llevando. Reconoció a Shaoran, en cual parecía inerte, con los brazos, piernas y cabeza colgaban como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

- "¡Shaoran!" - gritó la japonesa mientras corría hacia su amigo - "¿Qué le hiciste?" - le reprochó al joven ingles con rabia mezclada con decepción mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

El muchacho tuvo que desviar la mira en seguida, ante el gestó indignado de la oriental. Se agachó despacio y depositó al muchacho con cuidado en el pasto, completamente inerte.

- "No preocupes sólo esta inconsciente" - murmuró - "Bridget y yo tenemos nuestra razones para hacer esto" - intentó defenderse al ver la inquisitiva expresión de joven japonesa - "Era necesario Sakura, pronto lo vas a comprend... ¡arrggg!"

- "¿Qué te sucede?

- "Nada..." - dijo entre cortadamente tratando de soportar el dolor, mientras la antigua Card Captor lo miraba alarmada - "Tal vez un par de costillas rotas cortesía de tu amigo, pero no te asustes, yo sólo me puedo curar o en todo caso Bridget me ayuda... Sabes, como cuando te sané en el parque aquella noche" - comentó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa algo torcida por el sufrimiento que intentaba disimular.

Sakura lo observó fijamente por unos instantes, mientras la mano que tenía sobre su costado derecho se iluminaba con un resplandor azul, pero repentinamente perdió el equilibrio y solo la rápida intervención de la antigua Card Captor impidió que cayera al suelo.

- "¡Brian detente, estas muy débil!"

- "Tienes razón... creo que no me queda otra más que esperara a mi hermana" - confirmó en tono resignado - "Tengo que aceptar que ese sujeto me dio una buena pelea, es bastante fuerte" - finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego dar un vistazo a su alrededor y observar la devastación del lugar - "¿Tu y Bridget hicieron todo esto?" - finalmente preguntó sorprendido.

A la maestra de cartas le surgió una gran gota en la cabeza.

- "Eeehhh, si... bueno no... en realidad más o menos" - finalizó la muchacha con una sonrisa nerviosa llevándose una mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que la cara del inglés se formaba un gesto de confusión - "Es que... paso algo muy extraño"

- "¿Qué exactamente?"

- "No estoy segura sólo se salió de control y comenzó a destruir todo" - dijo mientras hacía gestos con lo brazos - "entonces enloqueció..."

- "¿Mi hermana?" - preguntó incrédulo el muchacho.

- "¡No! La cosa"

- "¿Qué cosa? - replicó nuevamente cada vez más confundido.

La antigua Card Captor dio un gran suspiro.

- "Mejor esperamos a que vuelva Bridget, creo que ella te explicara mejor lo que sucedió"

Brian tan solo se encogió de hombros antes las confusas explicaciones de la japonesa, y sin más que decir se paró y se alejó un par de metros de ellos hasta un cedro donde se sentó apoyado del tronco. Al verlo, Sakura recordó aquella vez en cuando les presentó a Tomoyo, cuando el se encontraba en la misma posición en un árbol del colegio completamente dormido, seguramente agotado después de haberla ayudado el la plaza; al recordar esta imagen una mirada agradecida se formó en sus ojos.

No, no se había equivocado, los gemelos Wesley realmente era buenas personas.

A lo lejos, Bridget hacía descender las esferas en las que estaban encerrados Tomoyo y Kerberos, las cuales se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente depositando a los dos cautivos suavemente sobre el pasto. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche, en especial lo ocurrido cuando tanto el hechizo de Sakura como el de ella se fusionaron, creando un ser de poderes devastadores y casi imposible de controlar. Sacó la carta que había guardado en su manga y nuevamente brillo con el solo contacto de su mano y una extraña sensación de familiaridad la invadió al percibir la presencia de la Card, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que esta también sentía esa afinidad hacia ella ¿Qué clase de objeto mágico era este? Era la primera vez en su vida que veía algo como esto, por lo que decidió examinarla con más detenimiento: era de color rosado con detalles en dorado, tenía dibujado a una extraña mujer de orejas puntiaguda y alas muy parecidas a las de una libélula, en la frente de esta se podía ver un intrincado dibujo; en la parte inferior se podía leer en caracteres occidentales y perfecto inglés "The Windy" además del nombre de Sakura, y en la superior había una estrella con un carácter al parecer oriental, aunque no sabía lo que significaba. Volteó la carta y observó el símbolo que se encontraba detrás...

- "Una estrella..." - dijo en voz baja y de manera calmada, pero pronto el asombro invadió su rostro y sus ojos se dilataron de horror - "Una estrella del Este..." - susurró atónita al recordar la profecía.

- "Arrrggg"

Aquel gemido atrajo la atención de la joven inglesa, la cual se volvió hacía donde provenía encontrándose con un mal herido Kerberos. Miró piadosamente a la pobre bestia que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo golpeado y una de sus hermosas alas casi completamente destrozadas, derramando un espeso líquido rojo sobre las delicadas plumas blancas. Al ver tan lamentable escena y saber que ella era la causante de todo aquello se sintió profundamente avergonzada de si misma; sabía perfectamente que su último ataque contra aquel bello felino había sido excesivo y hasta brutal, incluso considero que su trato hacía Daidouji fue muy duro.

Por más que trataba de convencerse de que lo que había hecho era necesario, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por todo el daño que había causado.

Guardó nuevamente la carta entre su ropa, se arrodilló junto a él y acarició el pelaje dorado del animal con suavidad; colocó su mano derecha sobre el ala herida, y la izquierda sobre su lomo haciendo brillar su símbolo debajo de los dos haciendo que sus heridas se cerraran por completo. Apenas lo curó, las enormes alas blancas envolvieron al guardián, regresándolo a su forma falsa, la cual tenía la apariencia de un pequeño y gracioso muñeco; el cual ella lo tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y lo observó por unos momentos. Recordó su aspecto como una bestia enorme he imponente, sus poderes y las forma en que los utilizaba, el repentino cambio de apariencia que había sufrido hasta tomar el aspecto de un adorable gatito...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué era tan parecido a...?

- "¿Qué pasó?" - murmuró una voz muy confundida a sus espalda, para luego agregar asustada - "¿Dónde esta Sakura?"

La inglesa no tuvo que girarse para verificar de quien era aquella voz, sin duda se trataba de una aturdida Tomoyo, que recién se levantaba del profundo sueño al que la había inducido unos minutos atrás...

- "Sakura se encuentra bien, Daidouji" - respondió la chica vestida con la túnica verde oscuro.

La japonesa la miró asombrada a aquella muchacha que se encontraba parada frente a ella, vestida con una larga túnica del color de las hojas de los árboles, de largo cabello rubio y ondulado agitado suavemente por una brisa fría que inundaba el lugar, y en conjunto le daba un aspecto solemne en medio de la noche. La chica se giro lentamente para que poco después sus ojos azul cielo se encontraran con los de Tomoyo, con Kero aun acurrucado entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé.

- "¿Wesley? Acaso usted fue la persona que..." - murmuró la japonesa intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

- "Vayamos a donde esta Kinomoto" - la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más - "Todo las preguntas que tengas serán respondidas allá en su momento"

Al decir esto, Bridget se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el otro lado del claro del bosque, sin embargo Tomoyo permaneció sentada en el verde pasto observándola con suspicacia; ese cambio de actitud no le parecía normal, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, era evidente que ella, Bridget Wesley, fue la persona que hacía escasos minutos atacaba fieramente a su querida prima e hirió gravemente a Kero... y ahora se hacía pasar por alguien completamente inofensivo.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraría a la que le había indicado la rubia tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigió al bosque en el cual se perdería de su vista y evitaría por todos los medios ser encontrada por esa mujer. Sabía perfectamente que al no tener magia no podría hacer nada por Sakura, así que lo mejor sería tratar de escapar y buscar a Li, él sabría que hacer...

- "No confías en mi ¿verdad?" - dijo repentinamente la inglesa - "Para serte sincera, si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo haría

La chica de cabello oscuro se quedó de piedra ante aquel comentario, permaneció quieta por unos segundos, con la mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y el corazón latiéndole fieramente. ¡Vaya susto le había dado! Sin embargo luego de asimilar las palabras de Bridget, se sorprendió bastante ante su significado, por lo que se volvió a mirarla y se asombró aun más al ver la expresión dulce y comprensiva de la muchacha.

- "Que... ¿Qué quieres decir?" - murmuró Tomoyo aun confundida.

La muchacha permaneció silenciosa por unos instantes mirando tristemente al pequeño guardián que dormía profundamente, para luego dar un gran suspiro y comenzar a hablar.

- "La verdad yo les mentí en muchas cosa, no soy todo lo que les di a conocer y ni les di a conocer todo lo que soy; pero aun así, aun que sé que es muy difícil de creer, les mentí por su bien y las cosas que pasaron esta noche son para protegerlos en un futuro cercano... de ahora en adelante Daidouji, tanto Li como Sakura tendrán que pasar situaciones muy duras, donde sus vidas estarán en autentico peligro frente a uno de los seres más infames y despiadados que este cielo ha visto. Hubiera preferido que esto nunca sucediera y que ellos pudieran continuado con sus vidas normalmente, sin tener que pasar por las dificultades que mi hermano y yo estamos viviendo..." - hizo una pequeña pausa, con mucho cuidado de no molestar a Kero, introdujo la mano derecha dentro de la manga del brazo contrario, sacó la card y observó el reverso donde el símbolo de la estrella brillaba nuevamente y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro - "Pero por lo que veo él tenía razón al decir que no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable"

La joven japonesa se quedó completamente muda ante aquellas palabras ¿Sakura y Li en peligro? Observó fijamente a la muchacha frente a ella y por primera vez notó algo que la llenó de inquietud: la mortal palidez del rostro de Wesley, era como si estuviera gravemente enferma, pero de todas formas se mantenía erguida con el mismo aire de dignidad que la caracterizaba al igual que la profunda tristeza que vio reflejado en sus ojos el día en que la conoció, la cual se hacía más patente en esos momentos.

El corazón se le encogió ante el angustioso aspecto de la chica

- "Será mejor que nos demos prisa" - dijo repentinamente la oriental - "Sakura nos debe estar esperando... y supongo que Li también debe estar por aquí ¿no?"

Al terminar, Tomoyo se dirigió hacía la inglesa y ambas comenzaron a caminar para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La vista de la ciudad era especialmente hermosa aquella noche desde lo alto Canary Wharf Tower (3), en la cual se podía apreciar claramente el Tower Bridge y la Torre de Londres en toda su imponente belleza; el cielo tenía algunas nubes por donde los rayos de la luna se escurrían hasta tocar los tejados de los edificios y laminándolos con un resplandor plateado.

Sin embargo, aquel sombrío espectador no estaba para nada interesado en la belleza de aquella vista, por el contrario, desde donde se encontraba la ciudad le parecía patética e insignificante al igual que sus habitantes. Le gustaba aquella visión, ya que lo hacía sentir mas poderoso de lo que ya era, como si pudiera aplastar a todos aquellos inmundos seres con su pie o arrancar las construcciones más sólidos sólo con su aliento...

Pero pronto... muy pronto podría hacerlo.

Sonrió satisfecho.

El sujeto de la túnica negra se puso de pie con ayuda de su hoz después de terminar con sus meditaciones, para luego mirar hacia el este de la ciudad con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios; había acabado con otra victima y obtenido lo que quería...

A pesar de que ese estúpido sujeto intento evitar lo inevitable.

Que importaba... esto no era más que otro paso en su camino para obtener la victoria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo tenía totalmente aturdido en medio de la oscuridad, al tiempo que escuchaba varios murmullos a su alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que decían pero era terriblemente molesto todo aquel ruido; se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto adolorido sintiendo el sudor que corría por su frente y su cabello despeinado y húmedo pegado a su piel. Notaba una debilidad general en todo su cuerpo, el cual sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo por lo que permaneció tranquilo por unos momentos antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

- "¡Ya esta despertando!" - oyó decir con alegría a una dulce voz femenina que creyó reconocer - "¿Shaoran te encuentras bien?"

Comenzó a abrir ojos lentamente y una imagen difusa apareció ante el ante él, parpadeó un par de veces antes que se hiciera más nítida permitiéndole reconocer aquel hermoso rostro que se inclinaba sobre él, de piel pálida del cual resaltaban unos inmensos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, que lo observaban con gran alegría.

- "Sa... ¿Sakura?" - murmuró confundido.

- "Si, soy yo. ¡Que bueno que estés bien!" - dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

- "Si... sólo estoy algo cansado" - murmuró débilmente mientras se esforzaba por sentarse con la ayuda de Sakura, cuando de repente recordó todo lo sucedido anteriormente - "¿Dónde esta ese desgraciado Brian Wesley?" - preguntó furioso mirando a todos lados.

- "Buenos días bella durmiente" - le saludó repentinamente este de forma burlona, antes de que Kinomoto pudiera decir nada.

Apenas escuchó esa voz se volvió buscando con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía, no tardando en encontrarlo: bajo la sombra de un árbol pudo apreciar la silueta de un hombre recostado del tronco y ligeramente iluminado los rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las hojas; aquel ser caminó hacia los asiáticos dejando ver se indumentaria azul oscura decorada con extraños bordados en dorado. Li reconoció de inmediato a Wesley y la rabia lo invadió al ver aquella sonrisita burlona y gesto de superioridad en su rostro.

- "Bastardo" - murmuró entre dientes

Se colocó de pie de un saltó metió su manos en el bolsillo derecho como buscando algo, pero al ver que no estaba allí intentó con el bolsillo izquierdo... pero nada no esta allí. La desesperación del muchacho aumenta al ver como eses sujeto se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, mientras introducía su mano en la manga de la túnica

- "¿Buscas esto?" - dijo el rubio mostrándole su talismán.

Apenas lo vio, Li se lo arrancó de las manos con furia he inmediatamente invocó su espada y se interpuso entre el muchacho y la japonesa en posición defensiva, sujetando con ambas manos el arma, inclinándola ligeramente hacía adelante listo para repeler cualquier ataque; sin embargo Wesley parecía no alterarse en lo más mínimo ante la actitud del joven.

- "No te permitiré que te acerques a Sakura"

- "Shaoran, tranquilízate" - intentó calmarlo la japonesa mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros.

- "¿Y quien dijo que yo quería hacerle algo malo? Ya deja de hacerte el héroe y tranquilízate que no voy hacerles nada"

- "¿Entonces por qué nos atacaste?" - lo enfrentó nuevamente el chino.

- "Para medir tus poderes"

- "¿Qué?...." - se desconcertó por completo Li, para luego agregar enojado - ¿Y para qué lo quieren hacer?"

- "Para ver que tanto pueden hacer contra el Soul Hunter"

- "¿Y quien es ese?" - preguntó el muchacho aun muy receloso de las intenciones del inglés sin descuidar su posición con la espada.

- "El Soul Hunter, también conocido como el cazador de almas, fue la persona que los atacó aquella noche en la plaza" - le respondió repentinamente una voz femenina con marcado acento inglés - "El mismo que me intentó matarme en el aeropuerto"

Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver al recién llegado: una muchacha largo cabello rubio y ondulado, de ojos azul claro y piel pálida que les sonreía de manera amistosa, estaba vestida de con una hermosa túnica de color verde oscuro, con dibujos de intrincados diseños bordados en hilos de oro el pecho, los bordes de las mangas y la capucha. Entre sus brazos cargaba un pequeño animalito de pelaje dorado y cara graciosa, el cual dormía profundamente, mientras su cola colgaba mecida por la brisa. Unos instantes después llegó Tomoyo a espaldas de la muchacha, se veía en buenas condiciones físicas, sin un solo rasguño, para el gran alivio de Sakura.

Shaoran bajó la guardia dejando su espada caer hasta que la punta tocara el suelo, completamente boquiabierto ante la visión de aquella muchacha rubia, pero más aun por la vestimenta que poseía: la túnica del color de las agujas de los pinos y tan hermosamente decorada.

La misma de la persona que lo salvó su vida unos días atrás.

- "Bridget... ¿Tu fuiste la persona que me salvó...?"

- "¿El jueves en la plaza? Si, yo lo hice" - dijo la muchacha tranquilamente.

Inmediatamente lo invadió el recuerdo de la reconfortante sonrisa de aquella persona rescató de las garras de la muerte; Li la miró por unos instantes, y su espada volvió a su forma original.

- "Muchas gracias por ayudarme" - susurró.

- "Te lo debía después de que evitaste que el cazador de almas acabara conmigo" - le respondió la chica - "Será mejor que nos sentemos, Brian y yo tenemos que explicar muchas cosas y eso nos tomara tiempo"

Sin más que decir, la joven se acercó a la antigua Card Captor y con sumo cuidado le entregó a su pequeño guardián, para luego sentarse junto a su hermano al igual que los demás, formando un círculo en los que todos se podían ver las caras. El chico rubio miraba verdaderamente asombrado al diminuto ser de pelaje dorado que la antigua Card Captor acariciaba con ternura, y sin más se volvió a su hermana como pidiendo una explicación, pero esta solo hizo un leve gesto negativo que él comprendió de inmediato... Sin embargo aun no podía creer que fuera tan similares ¿Acoso estarían relacionados de alguna forma con...?

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta que era fijamente observado con gran desconfianza por ese estúpido sujeto chino.

La abierta hostilidad que mostraban las miradas de Brian y Shaoran no pasaba desapercibida por las muchachas, las cuales solo dieron un profundo respiro de resignación... parecía que esos dos nunca se iban a llevar bien, cuando una voz chillona llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- "Sakurita" - dijo débilmente el pequeño guardián lleno de alegría - "Sakurita estas bien. Lograste vencer a ese sujeto de la túnica verde... sabía que lo harías..."

- "No Kero" - lo interrumpió su ama - "Yo no la vencí"

- "¿Qué? Entonces..." - comenzó a buscar con la mirada y para su total horror la vestimenta verde que llevaba esa chica rubia era el mismo de la persona que atacó a su querida ama... y muy cerca de ella estaba Tomoyo - "¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡Tomoyo aléjate!" - gritó mientras se escapaba de los brazos de su ama y se interponía entre esta y la inglesa aunque apenas y se podía mantener a flote - "No te preocupes Sakurita yo no voy a permitir que..."

- "Tranquilo, ellos son amigos..."

- "¡¿Amigos?! ¡¡Pero si casi nos matan!

- "Bien, creo que fuimos un poco rudos en con la prueba" - murmuró la muchacha con una gran gota en la cabeza, tratando de calmar a la pequeña bestia del sello... aunque aun seguía en su mente el enorme parecido que tenía con... - "Pero te juro que nunca les haría daño ni a ella ni a nadie... por si no te has dado cuenta estas perfectamente bien ¿no?"

Kero abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo y enseguida comenzó a ver su cuerpo... era verdad, antes de desmayarse estaba tenía heridas por todos lados, ahora, aunque se sentía un poco débil y había regresado a su forma falsa, estaba completamente curado. Sorprendido, observo a aquella muchacha rubia, la cual solo le respondió con una astuta sonrisa y una cara de "inocencia" que se le hizo extrañamente conocida al pequeño guardián.

- "Esta bien...tienes razón, pero ni creas que confió en ti, ni en ese otro sujeto" - dijo aun receloso señalando a Brian de forma algo despectiva, para luego volar hacía su ama y sentarse en su regazo mientras cruzaba las patitas con decisión - "Eso si, será mejor que comiencen a explicarnos por qué hicieron todo esto"

- "¿Ustedes saben como ese sujeto... el cazador de almas creo que lo llamaron, me quitó mis poderes?" - inquirió Li con impaciencia

- "El hechizo no te quitó tus poderes, más bien los selló por un corto periodo de tiempo" - contestó Bridget tranquilamente - "A mi me sucedió lo mismo aquel día en el aeropuerto..... Cuando nos..... "topamos" por primera vez"

La cara de chino tomó un rojo encendido al recordar el incidente más embarazoso de su vida, mientras la cara del inglés reflejaba un verdadero enfado.

- "Si, recuerdo que Brian dijo que la primera vez que ustedes y Shaoran se encontraron fue en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, el día en que yo llegué, pero nunca explicaron por qué la señora Wesley no nos dijo nada de presencia" - recordó la Maestra de Cartas

Los gemelos suspiraron al unísono al recordar ese momento, en que la oportuna aparición de Carrie, el desinterés de Russell y la blanda memoria de la japonesa los salvó de un incomodo interrogatorio en el momento más inoportuno; ambos intercambiaron una mirada para ver quien comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido aquel día, lo cual se decidió cuando Bridget hizo un pequeño gesto la cabeza y Brian tomó aire para empezar.

- "El día en que llegaron a Londres, notamos la presencia de ese sujeto en los alrededores, sabíamos que alguien moriría ese día y que nosotros debíamos impedirlo" - comentó el inglés haciendo memoria - "Al ver que no podíamos encontrarlo estúpidamente decidimos separarnos para buscarlo de manera más rápida"

- "Así es" - confirmó su hermana - "Me adentré en las salas tratando de que mamá no me viera, y fue entonces cuando sentía la presencia de aquel ser por unos segundos, pero luego desapareció repentinamente... al igual que la de mi hermano. ¡Me asusté mucho! No tenia idea de que hacer y solo atiné a acercarme los ventanales del aeropuerto y aclarar mis ideas"

- "Entonces yo vi cuando aquella cosa se aproximaba a Wesley, con su gran hoz alzada; pensé que debía salvarla y por esos..." - a cada palabra Shaoran bajaba un poco más la voz, mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente y un color rojo intenso se apoderaba de su rostro - "...por eso me lance sobre ella y entonces... entonces... este... caímos de una forma no muy... apropiada" - finalizó deseando que se lo tragara a tierra ante aquel recuerdo.

- "Si, tu encima de mi hermana, detrás de la fila de sillas, con tus sucias manos en su pecho"

- "Brian... ese tipo de detalles esta de más" - le reprochó la inglesa bastante incomoda y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- "¿Pero si tu puedes sentir la presencia de ese sujeto como fue posible que te emboscara de esa manera?" - la interrogó Tomoyo.

- "Como lo dije antes, el utiliza un conjuro para sellar los poderes de mágicos de una persona por un corto tiempo, en el cual somos cualquiera otro ser humano y por ende no sentimos su aura ni podemos realizar ningún tipo de hechizo... estamos completamente indefenso ante ente él"

- "¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaré en recuperarme por completo del sello colocado por ese sujeto?" - preguntó Li aun sonrojado.

- "Dos o tres días después que el sello es conjurado se desvanece por completo; así que dentro de poco tiempo estarás al 100% de tus capacidades" - le respondió la joven con una encantadora sonrisa

- "Ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso..." - se lamentó Brian - "Ni hablar lo difícil que puede ser encontrarlo"

- "¿Que quieres decir?" - preguntó la hija de Sonomi - "¿Acaso ustedes no fueron los que salvaron Sakura y Shaoran de él? ¿Porque dices que es muy difícil encontrarlo si lograron llegar a tiempo?"

- "Veras" - acotó Brian - "El Cazador de almas tiene una presencia extremadamente confusa, que parece que viniera de todas parte al mismo tiempo y de varias personas a la vez... es como si estuvieras rodeado por un ejercito; es casi imposible saber donde se encuentra con exactitud"

- "Pero yo solo sentí una enorme presencia maligna" - murmuró la antigua Card Captor.

- "Quizás sea porque solo percibiste de una manera muy superficial... sabes, entre la lucha tan solo te diste cuenta de las energías negativas que lo envuelven" - comentó el chico - "Porque en realidad se trata de un gran conglomerado de presencias de muchas personas distintas... pero todas contaminadas con el aura maligna de ese sujeto"

- "¿Y por qué no atacan al Cazador de almas de frente?" - murmuró Kero con suspicacias.

- "Por que sería la forma más estúpida de suicidarnos" - le contestó el inglés mirando al guardián alga enfadado - "Mi hermana y yo  no tenemos el poder para enfrentarnos al Soul Hunter y tener una mínima posibilidad de vencer. Es verdaderamente frustrante, nosotros tratamos de impedir que asesine a inocentes, pero... muchas veces logramos localizarlo demasiado tarde..." - dijo con amargura antes de posar sus ojos azules en la Maestra de Cartas con dulzura - "Para ser sincero, la única vez que hemos tenido éxito ha sido al salvarlos a ustedes"

- "El se apodera de lo poderes de las personas que mata ¿no?" - dedujo Shaoran bastante pensativo.

- "Si, así es... ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

- "Es que hace un tiempo, pude sentir esa extraña presencia junto a otra mucho más pequeña, esta desapareció y la de ese sujeto aumentó" - reflexionó el chino - "Por eso le llaman Soul Hunter... el debe absorber las almas de sus victimas y por eso su presencia resulta tan caótica, porque en realidad son muchas presencias a la vez"

- "¡Vaya! Tal parece que Li es un chico muy inteligente" - dijo Bridget mientras su hermano hacía un ademán de fastidio.

- "Pero si les es tan difícil saber donde esta con exactitud... ¿Cómo es posible que llegaras al lugar donde ese sujeto atacaba a Sakura?" - los interrogó Kero bastante desconfiado.

Al escuchar esto, chica de la túnica verde metió la mano entre el escote se sus ropas y sacó una cadena dorada que colgaba de su cuello, y de la cual pendía un hermoso dije en forma de lágrima invertida hecho de una resplandeciente gema transparente, completamente lisa y montada en intrincado diseño muy parecido a las ramas de una enredadera hecha de finos hilos de oro, que curiosamente en conjunto tenía el aspecto de una baya silvestre.

- "Es bellísimo... ¿Acaso es un péndulo?" - comentó Daidouji admirada.

- "Más que eso es una brújula" - aclaró la joven inglesa - "Es lo que nos indica donde se encuentra el Cazador de Almas cuando se manifiesta. Cuando su presencia se hace sentir, comienza a brillar y a moverse en círculos cada vez más rápido, hasta que nos indica la dirección en la cual se encuentra y lanza un rayo de luz"

- "¿Si tenías eso por qué no te diste cuenta de que ese sujeto estaba detrás de ti?" - inquirió Li

- "Porque en ese momento ella no lo tenía, lo tenía yo" - explicó Brian - "Por eso fue que pude encontrarla. Pero después de ese incidente se lo di a ella, para que estuviera más protegida en el caso de que algo así volviera a suceder"

De repente, el recuerdo de la extraña luz que emergía del tablero cada vez que ese sujeto se hacía presente vino a la mente del hechicero chino... ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con ese dije que poseía Bridget? De todas maneras no mencionó el objeto, aun tenía sus dudas con respecto a la intención de los Wesley y era mejor mantener ciertas ventajas sobre ellos.

- "Sin embargo no entiendo que es lo que desea al atacarlos a ustedes..." - murmuró pensativa la inglesa mirando fijamente a los dos antiguos Card Captors - "Hoy comprobé que ustedes dos no pertenecen a las casta de la Orden... sus poderes me resultan sumamente extraños"

- "¿Orden? ¿A qué Orden te refieres? - preguntó completamente desconcertada la Maestra de Cartas

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, realmente no esperaban que ellos no supieran nada sobre eso.

- "¿Realmente no saben nada la Orden...? ¿Ni siquiera de la Cofradía? - preguntó desconcertado el hijo de Susan.

Los orientales realizaron un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras que el guardián de las cartas parecía tan confundido como los demás.

- "No lo entiendo... como es posible que no sepan nada de esto..."

- "Tal vez si nos explicaran algo sobre esto nosotros podríamos entenderlo mejor" - intervino la joven de cabellos negros

- "Es difícil de explicar... creo que será mejor comenzar desde el principio" - indicó Brian recuperándose de su asombro, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en el suelo. Al poco tiempo se levantó un momento para tomar una rama que se encontraba en el piso, muy cerca de donde se habían sentado y en un pequeño claro de tierra (dejado por la devastadora acción del monstruo accidentalmente creado por Sakura y Bridget comenzó) a dibujar un triangulo y sobre este otro invertido formando una estrella de seis puntas, la cual encerró en un círculo y en cada punta dibujo unos extraños símbolos - "En total existen seis castas, cada una representando un elemento de la creación" - dijo señalando cada una de los símbolos a los extremos de las puntas de la estrella - "Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Luz y Oscuridad. Cada una controla el tipo de magia más relacionada con su elemento, por ejemplo yo pertenezco a la Casta del Agua por lo tanto la mayor parte de los poderes que manejo están relacionados con este elemento" - miró a los orientales a ver si habían comprendido y lego continuó - "Este esquema esta basado en la organización de la más antigua de las ordenes druídicas, La Sagrada Orden del Triskell"

- "¿Triskell? ¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó confundida Sakura.

- "Para los celtas, el número 3 era la cifra que expresaba su visión del mundo; su número mágico por excelencia, al que se lo representaba gráficamente como un "triskell", símbolo solar derivado de la rueda. El triskell presenta la doble espiral de fuerzas que se contraponen, característica del Yin Yang, pero, además, contiene una tercera espiral que se considera el aporte celta a la diferencia entre la espiritualidad de Oriente y la de Occidente. Esta tercera espiral es el ser humano, que para nosotros es un elemento tan importante como los otros dos"

- "Y esto forma un equilibrio..." - concluyó Shaoran

- "No, no es así" - corrigió Bridget - "Crea una dinámica, una interacción entre todos los elementos que da como resultado una evolución constante, esto es lo que mantiene al universo y da origen a nuestro mundo. Para nosotros el equilibrio total entre las partes da un movimiento neto de cero, por lo tanto un estancamiento de las energías que más que favorecer traería desgracias al mundo"

- "Eso sería un caos" - inquirió Li

- "No lo es" - le contestó Brian - "Claro que hay un movimiento de energías y que estas nunca deben estancarse, sin embargo lo hacen de una manera ordenada y continua, a la vez que cambian muy lentamente, si este se diera rápidamente o de manera caótica y desordenada ocurren desastres"

- "Para nosotros el ser humano es un elemento tan importante como los otros dos, un ser con la capacidad de escoger el camino que ha de recorrer, ya sea el del bien o el del mal, a diferencias de los orientales quienes creen que el hombre es ínfimo y que se encuentra a merced de estas dos fuerzas" - acotó la hechicera de los vientos - "Por eso nosotros creemos que no existe nadie totalmente bueno, ni nadie totalmente malo, siempre habrá algo de maldad y bondad en el corazón de una persona. En esta filosofía es que se fundamenta la Orden"

- "Entre el blanco y el negro existen diferentes tonos de gris..." - murmuró Tomoyo pensativa, para luego agregar sonriente - "Ya comienzo a comprender lo que quieren decir"

- "Entonces... eso quiere decir que hasta el Soul Hunter puede ser una buena persona" - concluyó la Maestra de Cartas.

- "No Sakura, te equivocas" - le corrigió Brian - "El hecho de que una persona malvada tenga aunque sea un poquito de bondad en su corazón no quiere decir sea recuperable, ya que los seres humanos tienen la facultad de elegir cual camino tomar y nadie puede evitar este hecho si la persona esta convencida de que ese es el mejor camino"

La hija de Fujitaka bajó la cabeza algo consternada cuando repentinamente el recuerdo de lo dicho por uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la plaza el día después de su encuentro con el portador de la hoz vino a su mente... "_Es verdad, han sucedido cosas muy extrañas en el país desde ese día" _

Ese día...

El día en que descubrieron el Arca de Salisbury

- "Disculpen" - dijo tímidamente la japonesa - "Estaba pensado y... les puede parecer una tontería, pero... ¿El Arca de Salisbury tendrá algo que ver en todo esto?"

- "En realidad... el Arca de Salibury el centro de todo esto, Sakura" - murmuró la joven inglesa - "Y el Soul Hunter va tras ella"

- "¡¿Quieres decir que mi papá puede estar en peligro?!" - se alarmó la menor de los Kinomoto confirmando sus peores temores, al tiempo que veía la excesiva tranquilidad con que los gemelos tomaban un asunto tan importante - "Parece que no les importara...¿No es esta preocupados por la señora Susan?" - les recriminó la japonesa

- "¡¡Por su puesto que si!!" - saltó la rubia algo ofendida, para luego agregar con profunda frustración - "Pero no sabemos como alejarla de esa cosa, es decir, es el sueño de su vida participar en un descubrimiento tan trascendental como ese... Mamá no tiene idea de lo peligrosa que es el Arca y más cuando el Soul Hunter esta tras ella" - sus ojos se llenaron de profunda tristeza al continuar - "Lo intentamos todo para quedarnos en Oxford cuando trasladaron el Arca a Londres, sin embargo fue en vano, ella piensa que la razón era nuestro padre..."

- "Bien, sabemos ese sujeto esta muy interesado en el Arca de Salisbury ¿Qué guarda la dichosa Arca?" - los interrogo Li

- "El ser más terribles de todos Li, un ente de maldad pura" - le contestó Brian muy serio - "Un ser sin piedad, sin la capacidad de sentir un mínimo de afecto por nada ni nadie, que se maneja bajo el único fin destruir todo lo que encuentre en su camino"

- "¿Pero no acaban de decir de que no hay nada totalmente malo?"

- "Por eso, es que ese ser debe ser destruido. Es una aberración, un ser que va contra las reglas de todo lo establecido y el cual tiene la capacidad de destruir el equilibrio dinámico que mantiene a nuestro mundo. Su existencia representa un peligro demasiado grande"

- "¿Y cómo saben lo que esa cosa duerme dentro del Arca? - comentó Kero bastante suspicaz.

- "Bien, existe una leyenda... no, más bien es una profecía que explica más o menos todo lo que sucedió, lo que sucede y sucederá hasta el fin de la Orden" - explicó Bridget, cuando repentinamente su vista se nubló un poco, pero después de parpadear un par de veces volvió a la normalidad, por lo que prosiguió la charla - "Pero es difícil de comprender ya que la mayor parte del escrito esta en gaélico antiguo, una lengua muerta (4), y ésta a su vez se expresa en metáforas muy complicadas de interpretar. Además algunas partes están traducidas a nuestro idioma en especial algunos párrafos de la mitad, muy pocos del principio y ninguno del final" - La joven hizo una pausa y observó a la antigua Card Captor con atención - "Y creo que tu eres parte de ella... La estrella de Este" - finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa

- "¿Yo?" - preguntó visiblemente consternada.

- "¿Sakura?" - dijeron al unísono Kero, Tomoyo y Shaoran.

La joven inglesa se limitó a asentir, mientras su hermano parecía intentar recordar algo.

- "En el anochecer de los tiempos..." - murmuró con seriedad el joven - "estrellas brillantes colmaran los cielos, cosuelo de los sufrimientos que han de venir, pero ninguna más brillante y hermosa, que aquella que del Este a de surgir, por el mismo camino que el pequeño lobo ha recorrido, con el ímpetu de las tormentas ha aparecido, en tierras desconocidas, para marcar su destino, en un lugar ajeno al que a nacido" - luego miró a su hermana algo desconcertado - "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sakura? Ok, ella vino del Este, es japonesa, pero de resto no tiene nada en común, si es por eso incluso podría estar hablando de Tomoyo"

- "¿Quieres apostar hermanito?" - dijo al tiempo que sacaba una carta de su manga y le mostraba el reverso en el cual se apreciaba un complicado diseño del cual destacaba una estrella para la completa sorpresa Brian.

- "Esa es la carta Windy" - comentó Kerberos, para luego agregar visiblemente enfadado - "¿Qué haces con ella? Solo Sakura tiene derecho a tocar esas cartas"

- "Se le cayó a Sakura después de que terminó la lucha" - musitó encogiéndose de hombros, para después poner toda su atención en la carta que tenía en la mano - "Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto, se puede sentir que son artefactos muy poderosos..." -murmuró mientras acariciaba la superficie de la Card, produciendo que los lugares donde la punta de sus dedos y las áreas en los que el objeto tenían contacto brillara con una misteriosa luz verde, sin embargo esta era mucho más débil que cuando la había tocado anteriormente; ella sabía  muy bien el porque, pero prefirió guardar silencio, no quería angustiar a su hermano por algo que tal vez no ocurriría - "Y no entiendo porque reacciona de esa manera cada vez que la tocó... ¿Acaso tu las creaste, Sakura?"

- "En realidad no, yo no lo hice"

- "Pero tiene tu nombre y el símbolo que apareció a tus pies cuando estábamos luchando... incluso pensé que tu habías creado ese pequeño animal" - comentó confundida señalando la forma falsa del guardián de la Luna

- "Si, pero yo solamente convertí unas cartas ya creadas por alguien más para que pudieran adaptarse a mi magia"

- "Entonces... ¿Quién habrá creado este tipo tan... peculiar de objeto mágico?" - se preguntó Brian examinando con la vista la Card

Antes de que Li o Kinomoto pudieran decir una palabra, el pequeño guardián de las Cartas Sakura se colocó justo en frente de los dos occidentales con cierto aire arrogante, flotando en el aire mientras comenzaba a hablar con un tono muy teatral.

- "Por supuesto que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo, el amo de las artes mágicas, el señor de los hechizos, el todopoderoso poseedor de los más antiguos secretos de oriente y occidente, el único, el inigualable, el extraordinario, el excepcional, el creador de las cartas y un servidor... ¡EL MAGO CLOW!"

Los ingleses parpadearon un par de vez ante tal despliegue de halagos, para luego mirarse las caras con un montón de signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza.

- "¿Y ese quien es?" - dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Los orientales presente y el guardián de las cards se cayeron de la impresión

- "¿¡¿¡¿¡Cómo es posible que no sepan quien es el mago Clow!?!?!?" - les gritó enfurecido Kero con una enorme vena en la cabeza, apenas se reincorporó.

- "Pues ni idea de quien es...." - le contestó Brian encogiéndose de hombros - "Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir el mago Merlín o David Coperphil" - dijo con un poco de burla - "Para nosotros ese Clow es un perfecto desconocido, así que no creo que sea tan poderoso como dices"

- "Como te atreves a..." - dijo con furia el guardián del sol, y justo cuando se disponía a cerrarle la boca al occidental su dueña lo tomó de las alas y lo llevó hacía ella tomando lo fuertemente entre sus brazos para evitar una inminente pelea.

- "¿Saben que pasaría si lo que esta dentro del Arca fuera liberado?" - preguntó Sakura mientras la Bestia luchaba por liberar se su cautiverio.

Bridget parecía completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, como recordando algo, mirando a la nada, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo que le producía aquella frase.

- "El terror se esparcirá por el mundo, cuando el viento desgarre la carne, la tierra devore a los pueblos, el fuego nos consuma hasta los huesos y los ríos se alimenten de sangre... ¡Llorad cuando el terror sea liberado! Porque esta tierra no será suficiente para enterrar a nuestros muertos" - murmuró la joven.

Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar...

Aquellas palabras eran tan... crudas y atemorizantes. Nadie sabía que decir, y en realidad nadie tenía deseos de opinar sobre el asunto hasta que finalmente Brian decidió tomar la palabra.

- "Les hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos con respecto a este tema..." - dijo en tono bastante serio mientras se colocaba de pie - "Además esta semana muy ajetreada, tomaremos el domingo para descansar y seguiremos hablando el Lunes"

Sin más que decir extendió su mano hacia su hermana para ayudarla a pararse, ambos se alejaron del lugar donde habían conversado con los orientales desapareciendo tal como lo habían hecho aquella vez cuando lucharon con el portador de la hoz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunes por la mañana...

La vida en la universidad era, cuando menos, rutinaria.

Touya acababa de salir de la última clase antes de la hora del almuerzo y lo único que quería era mantener su mente ocupada para no pensar en el asunto de del taxista asesinado y el sicótico que andaba suelto en la ciudad, que para su total desgracia, lo hacia pensar en aquella pesadilla. Para ello se había armado con un pesado libro de medicina que encontró en la biblioteca, así podría estudiar y distraerse de sus problemas al mismo tiempo; la verdad esto no era fácil, antes de salir había escuchado en el noticiero de la mañana que un muchacho de 16 años fue encontrada muerto en su casa en condiciones muy similares a otras 11 victimas a lo largo de un mes, todas asesinadas a puñaladas, con largos y profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ninguna evidencia, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que tipo de arma utilizaba el asesino para matar y la opinión pública estaba comenzando a impacientarse por la falta de respuestas concretas por parte de la policía.

Mejor no pensar en esas cosas... lo único que hacían era preocuparlo sobre manera y en realidad no podía estar seguro de nada...

Aunque sea por ahora.

El muchacho caminaba por los pasillos en medio de la multitud de personas pertenecientes a las diferentes facultades que salían de sus clases y se dirigían a diferentes sitios; muchos de ellos conversaban animadamente, otros sencillamente pasaban en silenció como lo hacía él; la verdad es que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, en ese tiempo no había hecho un solo amigo o por lo menos un compañero agradable que compartiera alguno de sus intereses. Dirigió una discreta mirada a un grupo de muchachos que reían a carcajadas y continuaban charlando animadamente mientras disfrutaban enormemente del momento, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

Sabía perfectamente que su carácter era bastante reservado y no muy sociable, siempre le había costado hacer amigos debido a que generalmente parecía antipático, en ocasiones cortante y hasta sarcástico, y esto muchas veces alejaba a la gente. Desde que llegó a Londres había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con su familia, más que todo con su hermana pequeña, visitando algunos lugares turísticos, pero después del inicio de clases su vida transcurría de la casa a la universidad y de la universidad a la casa en completa soledad...

Como desde hacía 4 años, cuando Yukito se fue.

Los recuerdos del mayor de los Kinomoto se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente, haciendo que se detuviera en seco en la mitad de uno de los pasillos de la universidad al percibir algo...

Una presencia extraña, que había sentido un par de veces antes, era muy densa, y pesada, llena de sentimientos negativos....

Tristeza, angustia, dolor... pero todos muy bien escondidos, aunque se podía notar y distinguir vagamente...

Esto ya había sucedido antes, desde que entro a la universidad por primera vez, y cada día aquella presencia se hacía más fuerte, como insistiendo en que le prestara atención: muchas veces lo seguía por los pasillos o por los jardines de la institución, movía levemente objetos cercanos a el cuando se hallaba solo en la biblioteca y en algunas ocasiones lanzaba con rudeza los libros contra el suelo, lo que le había ganado injustamente la fama de "torpe" entre la bibliotecaria y algunos compañeros que con frecuentaban el lugar. Sin embargo, aquel ente jamás había dado la cara

Y para ser sinceros esta situación comenzaba a fastidiarlo, así que lo mejor sería comunicarse con él y averiguar que demonios era lo que quería para que lo dejara en santa paz.

El resto de los estudiantes continuaba caminando con normalidad, mientras Touya se ocultaba un poco en la esquina de un pequeño corredor que conducía al baño de hombres, se apoyó en la pared y permaneció parado, con los ojos cerrados y en completo silencio, tratando de descifrar de donde provenía aquella presencia. Comenzó a percibir como una extraña fuerza comenzaba a envolverlo lentamente, adormeciéndolo ligeramente, tuvo la sensación de que algo arenoso y húmedo rozando la piel de su rostro y manos, al tiempo que oía claramente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor: cada paso de la gente a su alrededor, cada murmullo y risa de las conversaciones, el sonido de las páginas de libros y cuadernos al ser movidas, el salpicar de el agua de un bebedero cercano, los cierres de los morrales abrirse o cerrarse, el rechinar de las puestas al ser cerradas, su propia respiración y el latido rítmico y fuerte de su corazón...

Una brisa gélida golpeaba su rostro.

El sonido de unos pasos que se anteponía sobre todos los demás ruidos.

Una extraña silueta se acercaba frente él en medio de la oscuridad de su propia ceguera...

- "Fiann..." - se oyó un murmuró espectral y profundo, parecido más al silbido de una serpiente que a una palabra.

Touya despertó repentinamente de su trance encontrándose de nuevo con los confusos ruidos de la universidad, estaba algo aturdido con lo que acababa de sucederle...

La presencia se dejó de sentir de un instante a otro, hasta perderse por completo en los pasillos de la universidad. El muchacho se quedó quieto y pensativo... nunca había escuchado esa extraña voz... Podía deberse espíritus atormentados, después de todo el edificio no era muy nuevo que digamos y Londres hacía gala de una amplia colección de fantasmas de todas las épocas.

Sin embargo algo le decía que esto no era normal... bueno, lo que entraba entre los límites de particularmente él llamaba "normalidad"

Continuó su camino hacía la café mientras trataba de comprender lo que acababa de sucederle, y una vez comprada la comida buscó un asiento en la concurrida cafetería, a lo lejos divisó una mesa vacía y sin perder más tiempo se sentó, puso el libro de un lado y comenzó a comer mientras leía.

- "Disculpe ¿Este puesto esta ocupado?" – preguntó repentinamente una voz femenina.

- "No" – respondió con indiferentemente y sin siquiera voltear.

- "¿Y no le importa que traiga un par amigos?"

- "No"

- "Bueno, gracias. ¡Oigan, encontré una mesa!"

- "Vaya, por un momento pensé que comeríamos parados" – dijo una voz afable, que se acercaba al lugar.

El japonés casi se atraganta con un trozo de carne al escuchar aquella voz que sin duda conocía muy bien.

Pero era absurdo, él no podía estar en Inglaterra... ¿Verdad?

- "Tu podrías comer de cabeza con tal de comer" – comentó otra voz masculina con burla.

- "Es que tengo buen apetito"

- "¡No me digas! A veces creo que comes por dos..." - inquirió de nuevo el otro hombre - "Insisto, no es normal que comas el doble que yo y no engordes ni un gramo; deberías hacerte unos exámenes para estar seguro de que no tienes parásitos intestinales o una mala absorción de los nutrientes o..."

- "Ya déjalo Joe. Él solo tiene un metabolismo rápido, ya quisiera yo comer todo lo que me gusta y no engordar..." - se lamentó la mujer.

Touya no podía ni moverse, todavía le parecía increíble que esto le estuviera pasando a esto. Levantó la vista del texto con lentitud. Ante él estaban tres personas: una mujer de cabello castaño, corto, ojos pardos y de estatura media; el otro era un hombre muy alto, fornido, de cabello castaño y extraños ojos violetas, pero el que realmente llamó su atención fue aquel sujeto de cabello plateado y ojos marrones, que usaba lentes y de expresión extremadamente serena. Se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos mirando a aquel trío; estaba tan sorprendido que no notó cuando los cubiertos se le resbalaron de las mano y cayeron aparatosamente sobre el plato causando mucho ruido. 

Las tres personas voltearon a ver al sujeto sentado en la mesa.

- "Yuki ¿Eres tu?" - se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el hermano de Sakura 

El aludido le miró asombrado al reconocer a su viejo amigo de la secundaria; pero más que estar dichoso parecía estar horrorizado con su presencia, al punto de que la bandeja con 4 platos de almuerzo casi se le cae, si no fuera por una rápida reacción de sus reflejos para evitarlo. De repente, todo lo ocurrido anteriormente comenzaba a tomar sentido en la cabeza del joven Tsukishiro mientras observaba a un expectante Touya, el cual esperaba algún comentario de parte de su viejo amigo, al igual que los dos acompañantes de la falsa identidad del guardián de la luna, los cuales se veían bastante sorprendidos por su actitud; al ver que era el centro de atención y para evitar preguntas embarazosas sobre su conducta, decidió guardarse sus preocupaciones para otro momento y aparentar estar muy alegre por aquel encuentro.

- "¿Touya? Realmente eres tu" - dijo Tsukishiro tratando de parecer entusiasmado – "¡No puedo creer que este aquí!"

- "Yo tampoco" – murmuró su viejo amigo todavía desconcertado.

- "Vaya, no tenia idea de que se conocieran" – comentó la mujer

- "Ah, sí. El es mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria Touya Kinomoto. Touya, ellos son Charlotte Wood y Joseph von Slin... no, no era así, Scha..." – luego de intentarlo varias veces agregó un poco apenado – "Lo siento Joe, todavía no se pronunciar tu apellido"

El hombre suspiró con resignación.

- "Es Von Schlegel. Supongo que eso es lo malo de tener un apellido con más consonantes que vocales; nadie lo sabe pronunciar, ni escribir, ni deletrear..." – suspiró con estoicismo el muchacho, para luego dirigirle un gesto jovial al recién llegado - "Mucho gusto en conocerte Kinomoto" - saludó extendiéndole la mano, después de dejar su bandeja de comida en la mesa.

- "Igualmente"

Sin embargo al estrechar sus manos la expresión en principio cordial de Joseph, se petrifico en cuestión de segundos y se le quedó observando a Touya fijamente por unos instantes, como examinándolo detenidamente, con el seño fruncido y sus ojos extraños ojos violetas brillando con una luz algo siniestra. Kinomoto se comenzó a incomodar con esta actitud, no solo con la insistente e inquisitiva mirada de ese sujeto, sino también por aquella atmósfera pesada y densa que se empezaba a formar a su alrededor... y curiosamente muy parecida a la que había sentido en el pasillo unos minutos atrás.

Muy lentamente separaron sus manos en medio de la tensión producida por el momento. El japonés volvió a sentir la misma extraña textura arenosa y húmeda entre sus dedos.

- "Deberías lavarte las manos antes de comer y más si estuviste manejando tierra" - dijo en tono serio mirando las manchas marrones, húmedas y de textura arenosa que se apreciaban en su mano

- "Pero si yo no he..." - intentó decir extrañado, pero al ver sus manos impregnadas de barro y al recordar lo sucedido en el pasillo prefirió no discutir - "Si, tienes razón, ahora vuelvo"

Touya se levantó de la mesa aparentemente muy perturbado por todo lo que le había ocurrido aquella mañana, y se dirigió al baño muy confundido ¿Cómo era posible? Sus manos estaban limpias cuando compró la comida... Necesitaba unos momentos a solas para poder pensar con más claridad, eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo como para asimilarlo todo y peor aun, la presencia de aquel ente se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se alejaba de la mesa donde se encontraban los otros; con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a una silueta difusa de lo que aparentaba ser una persona, la cual caminaba algo alejada de él pero en moviéndose en la misma dirección.

- "Supongo que habrás sido tu el que lo hizo...Estas decidido ha hacer mi vida miserable ¿verdad?" - murmuró el japonés enojado ante la completa indiferencia de aquel fantasma.

Por otra parte, la mirada amenazante y extraña de Von Schlegel no dejaba de seguir al muchacho a medida que se alejaba del lugar, mientras Yukito solo se limitaba a observar la escena en completo silencio, consumido por la angustia y la confusión ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

- "¿Qué pasa?" - murmuró con cierta preocupación la muchacha que lo acompañaba ante la extraña actitud los dos hombres.

– "Yo lo he visto antes..." - dijo finalmente Von Schlegel tono de voz muy serio, y con la punzante mirada de sus ojos violetas clavada en el hermano de Sakura

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sentir como el agua fría corría por sus manos era agradable, y al tiempo que refrescaba sus manos el cristalino líquido iba arrastrando consigo los últimos restos de tierra. Dejó el grifo abierto por un rato, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, tratando de ordenarlos para que tuvieran algo de sentido.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue la penetrante mirada de es tipo... Joseph, si no recordaba mal. En un principio le pareció una persona bastante amistosa, pero luego, por alguna razón se tornó bastante serio y distante justo en el momento en que estrecharon sus manos y esas manchas de barro aparecieron de la nada... lo cual era bastante extraño... Aunque también podía ser uno de esos sujetos obsesionados con la limpieza.

Si, tal vez era eso.

Pero ahora que lo analizaba... el sujeto le era conocido, si.... su cara le era familiar.

¿Pero de dónde?

Touya se restregó la cabeza con una mano, lleno de frustración.

¿Y que demonios importaba? Solo saldría de allí, iría hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos, diría que se resbalo en los jardines de la universidad y por eso se manchó de lodo, como tenía prisa compró la comida sin ir antes a lavarse y... ¡listo! Eso fue lo que sucedió. Auque claro esta, le luego le contaría la historia verdadera a Yukito, porque seguramente el no le creería una palabra de todo lo anterior.

Sin embargo...

La forma en que Tsukishiro lo recibió fue tan... fría. A pesar de que intentó aparentar que estaba feliz por su rencuentro, él se pudo dar cuenta de que fingía, era como si deseara que no estuviera allí.

Acaso.... ¿Abría cambiado en estos 5 años? 

Tal vez solo eran ideas suyas... ¡Claro, eso tenía que ser! Yukito Tsukishiro siempre sería el ser más amable, comprensivo y paciente de toda la faz de la tierra, tal vez solo a tenido un mal día; y Joseph solo se le parecía a algún compañero de clases de Japón o tal vez de alguno de sus colegas de los diferentes trabajos que había tenido para ganar un poco de dinero y no depender tanto de su padre. Lo que sucede es que estaba algo nervioso por esas pesadillas que había tenido últimamente, el cambio de ambiente después del viaje y la intromisión de ese estúpido espíritu en su vida, por eso es que sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos últimamente.

Pero si era así... ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse tan desdichado, triste y enfadado consigo mismo?

Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y enjuago su cara, como si tratara de despertar de un sueño. Se miró en el espejo, mientras gruesas gotas de aquel líquido corrían por su rostro, intimando de creerse él mismo la explicación más "lógica" que se le había ocurrido en ese momento, para poder tranquilizarse, almorzar y continuar con su ajustado horario de clases. 

El rugido de su estomago le recordó la hora del almuerzo y la comida que había dejado en la mesa de la cafetería; se secó la cara y las manos, se dirigió a paso acelerado a la puerta del lavado y pudo apreciar que la presencia de aquel fantasma se había desvanecido nuevamente para su total complacencia... por lo menos no tendría que aguantar sus caprichos por un rato. Sin más motivo para quedarse en ese lugar, salió hacía la cafetería en silenció y sin saber que esperar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

La fila parecía interminable, y lo más desesperante era ver como los postres iban desapareciendo uno a uno a medida que pasaban las personas frente al mostrador del cafetín. Se puso de puntillas y contó las personas que le faltaban para llegar hasta el cajero y el número de pasteles de chocolate que aun quedaban. Eran 6 pasteles y 6 personas contándose ella misma; así que si cada una compraba uno, ella tendría ese delicioso postre en sus manos... eso si es que a alguien no se le ocurría comprar dos o se acercaba otro tipo a la fila y le pedía a un amigo que le comprara uno... 

- "...Y dos tortas de chocolate, por favor" - dijo el muchacho que se encontraba una persona delante de ella.

¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! ¡¡¡¡No era justo!!!! Ya no podría tener su ansiado postre... la especialidad del cafetín y casi legendario en toda la universidad por ese delicado y fresco sabor, esa textura esponjosita, la crema dulce, suave, de impecable color blanco con la que rellenaban una franja en la mitad del pastel, más esa exquisita cubierta de chocolate fundido....

¿Y todo por qué? Porque el estúpido tragón que tenía en frente no podía conformarse con uno... noooooo.... ¡¡¡tenía que comprar dos!!! ¡¡Eso debería ser ilegal!!

- "Una ensalada César y un agua mineral, por favor" - escuchó decir a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- "Mandy ¿Sólo eso vas a comer?" - le preguntó su amigo, que esperaba cerca de la caja con la bandeja de comida en la mano y los dos trozos de postre en una de las esquinas- "Pero si el pastel de chocolate es tu favorito"

- "Es que estoy a dieta" - le respondió la aludida.

Esas palabras eran como música para sus oídos; se tuvo que controlar para no empezar a dar brincos de alegría por todo el lugar, pero a un así se le notaba a kilómetros su cara radiante de felicidad y aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Realmente nunca pensó que la palabra "dieta" pudiera hacerla tan feliz y mucho menos que ésta estuviera relacionada con obtener algo con TANTAS calorías como un pastel de chocolate con crema.... pero... ¿quién le importan las calorías? Comer era uno de los más grandes placeres de la vida y no se va a privar de algo como una torta.... aunque después tuviera que quedarse media mañana en el gimnasio para no rodar en vez de caminar...

Tan solo tenía que esperar a que la muchacha que tenía en frente terminara de pagar y ese trozo de pastel sería suyo.

Sólo unos segundos más y... 

Alguien la tomó del brazo, sacándola de la fila antes de pudiera hacer nada. Ni corto ni perezoso, el sujeto que estaba detrás de ella tomó su lugar y sin más pagó su almuerzo (pastel de chocolate incluido) y se fue muy contento ante la impotente mirada de la muchacha, la cual solo pudo ver como comenzaba a comerse SU postre, saboreando cada pedazo con gran placer...

¡¡¡¡¡Era como si le estuviera restregando en la cara que él lo tenía y ella no!!!!

- "¡Cecile! Te he estado buscando por todas partes" - dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Se volvió a ver a la persona que acababa de hablarle muy lentamente, con una mirada mortífera reflejada en sus ojos castaños, especialmente dirigida a aquella muchacha que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la que parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente furiosa.

- "Espero que esto sea algo MUY importante Nakuru Akizuki" - murmuró en tono amenazante.

La falsa identidad de la guardiana ni se inmuto ante el comentario de la chica, la cual un poco más baja que ella, piel morena, cabello negro y rizado, con grandes ojos castaños. Era su mejor amiga desde que volvió de Japón, su compañera de aventuras y confidente y hasta cierto punto una de las pocas personas que tenían la paciencia y la energía para aguantarla.

- "¿Acaso no lo sientes?" - dijo haciendo caso omiso a su compañera

- "¿Sentir qué?" - preguntó enfadada.

- "¿No lo percibes en el aire?" - insistió su compañera - "¡Es él! ¡¡¡Estoy completamente segura de que es él!!!" - casi gritó con jubilo.

- "¿Hablas de un chico?"

- "¡¡¡SI!!"

Al recibir esta respuesta de su muy risueña amiga una gran gota se formó en su cabeza.

- "Ya sabía que este día llegaría, ya hasta puedes oler a los hombres a distancia..." - comentó con resignación la morena.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Nakuru la tomó nuevamente del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro por el cafetín hasta llegar al otro lado de la misma, donde había una infinidad de mesas todas repletas de personas y el barullo de las conversaciones retumbaba por las paredes haciendo casi imposible hasta escuchar su propio pensamiento. Una vez allí la identidad falsa de la guardiana comenzó a ver a todos lados, como buscando algo.

- "¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta?" - murmuraba ansiosa - "Se que esta aquí, pero no lo veo"

Cecile la miraba de reojo con cara de fastidio. Aun que por lo general Akizuki iba detrás cualquier sujeto que tuviera buen aspecto, ella conocía perfectamente el tipo de hombre que le gustaba a su amiga: atractivos, varoniles, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros, altos, del tipo atlético y de preferencia asiático; en cuanto a la personalidad.... por alguna extraña razón trataba de que fueran antipáticos, muy callados y en términos generales poco sociables... ¿Sería porque polos opuestos se atraen? Cuando encontraba uno con estas características lo acosaba día y noche hasta que por cansancio o porque realmente le empezaba a gustar Nakuru, se hacía su novio, pero siempre que la relación comenzaba a marchar sobre ruedas, ella lo dejaba sin mayor explicación que "necesito mi espacio.... bla, bla, bla.... será mejor que nos demos un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas... bla, bla, bla... por lo que será mejor separarme de ti"... y después se buscaba otro; así que tenía una amplia colección de corazones rotos, desde la preparatoria hasta la universidad.

Nunca entendió por qué hacía este tipo de cosas...

Hasta el día de hoy.

Entre la multitud vio a un muchacho que reunía todas y cada una de las características físicas que buscaba Nakuru en un chico ¿Sería este el chico que su amiga prácticamente olfateó en el aire? Lo curioso es que estaba es que se dirigía hacía la mesa donde se encontraban Yukito, Charlotte y Joe... aunque este último parecía no agradarle mucho el recién llegado.

- "¿Por casualidad no estarás buscando al hombre que esta sentando en la mesa de Yukito y los demás?" - murmuró señalando discretamente hacia la mesa, mientras se preparaba para el grito de jubilo, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar - "¿Es él Nakuru?... ¿Nakuru?" - miro a los lados al ver que se amiga no contestaba... solo para encontrarse completamente sola.

De repente vio a la chica de largo cabello castaño aproximarse a grandes zancadas al lugar que ella le había indicado; por lo visto si la había escuchado, pero no perdió tiempo en responderle y se fue de una vez a la casería de su nueva "presa".

- "Oh no... aquí vamos de nuevo" - dijo con pena ajena al ver como su vieja amiga se parecía tomar impulso para saltar sobre aquel pobre hombre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yukito comía con inusual lentitud su almuerzo, llevándose a la boca el tenedor con un trozo de lo primero que encontraba en el plato; su mirada se perdía en el infinito completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El ruido de un vaso al chocar contra el suelo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y vio a Touya sentado justo frente a él (no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado) con una actitud bastante retraída, al tiempo que tenía una pequeña conversación con Charlotte, quien intentaba por todos los medios bajar la tensión acumulada en el ambiente aunque Joseph no dejaba de lanzarle miradas suspicaces a su viejo amigo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él se encontraba en Londres? Dios, si tan solo se hubiera quedado en Japón...

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de que él estuviera aquí no tenía que significar que la pequeña Sakura estuviera aquí ¿Verdad? Tal vez solo se encontraba por los estudios, alguna beca que haya ganado en Japón o algo así, mientras su padre y hermana aun permanecían en Tomoeda.

Y sin embargo aun no podía estar tranquilo, si sus hipótesis eran ciertas eso significaba que la joven Maestra de cartas estaría al cuidado exclusivo de Kerberos... no era que desconfiara de él pero... no estaba seguro de que el la bestia guardiana pudiera con esa responsabilidad solo, en el caso de que un verdadero peligro amenazara a su ama.

Recordó lo sucedido hacía unos días, cuando sintió que su cuerpo estallaría en pedazos y el símbolo de la estrella se formó a sus pies, era claro para el que Yue estaba intentando romper el sello que lo mantenía dormido en su interior, y esto solo podía significar dos cosas: o Sakura estaba en grave peligro en ese momento o su magia había disminuido demasiado debilitando el sello realizado por ella hace años.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano con gesto preocupado.

¿Cómo era que su vida hace un mes tranquila se había convertido en un infierno de preocupaciones?

- "Ya recuerdo quien eres" - dijo repentinamente Joe llamando la atención de todos - "Si... Tu eras el loco que estaba en la Torre de Londres con una niñita de ojos verdes"

Yukito palideció ante la frase "niñita de ojos verdes", su última esperanza, la de que Touya hubiera venido solo a Londres, se había desvanecido por completo; ya no tenía duda, su pequeña Sakura estaba en la ciudad.

Antes de que Kinomoto pudiera asimilar esa frase sintió una presencia, que sin duda conocía muy bien, acercarse por detrás... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su frente, realmente no tenía el valor de voltearse y confirmar sus más terribles presentimientos

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡TOUYA!!!!!"

Joseph, Charlotte y Yukito, solo pudieron ver una la chica de largo cabello castaño saltar como una leona al ataque sobre un indefenso Touya, el cual lucía bastante pálido y con una cara de horror con la que parecía decir "por favor... díganme que no es cierto"

¡¡¡¡PLAFFFFF!!!!

- "Touya, no puedo creer que estés aquí ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!" - decía con alegría Nakuru, mientras se aferraba a su cuello aun más de lo que estaba, impidiéndole respirar al muchacho - "¿Tu no estas feliz de verme de nuevo Touya?... ¿Touya?"

Al ver que no había ni la más mínima respuesta por parte él, Akizuki lo soltó lentamente y se paró a sus espaldas con las manos unidas detrás mirándolo como una niña pequeña llena de curiosidad, y como el japonés se mantenía inmóvil, inclinado sobre la mesa y sin siquiera decir su habitual "¿Qué haces aquí Akizuki?" decidió asomó a un lado para ver la cara de Kinomoto, pero lo que encontró la dejó perpleja: el pobre muchacho tenía la cabeza literalmente enterrada en su plato de almuerzo, completamente inerte, y sin señales de vida fuera de algunas burbujas que salían del puré de papas.

Los otros tres presentes, se quedaron mirando al infortunado con expectación esperando que pasara algo, mientras la amiga de la guardiana se acercaba con cara de espantó al ver aquel espectáculo.

- "Ya lo mató" - dijo alarmada Cecile

- "Eso tuvo que doler..." - murmuró Joe en tono compasivo mirando al japonés, mientras que la joven Wood asentía con la cabeza al tiempo que una gran gota en la cabeza.

- "Como en los viejos tiempos..." - comentó con una gran gota de sudor y una sonrisa resignada ante la familiaridad de aquella escena.

Sin embargo...

A pesar de ese pequeño momento de diversión, el apacible rostro de la forma falsa del guardián de la luna mostró evidentes signos de preocupación nuevamente. Observó silenciosamente el gran alboroto a su alrededor, con Akizuki tratando de reanimar a Touya sacudiéndolo tan fuerte como podía, mientras Joseph y Cecile intentaban detenerla y explicarle que lo que hacía sólo empeoraría la condición del muchacho, por su parte Charlotte estaba toda roja de vergüenza al ver que eran el centro de atención de toda la cafetería.... Pero aun así, una espantosa sensación de que estos momentos de alegría durarían poco invadió su mente.

- "Sólo... Sólo espero que esto no sea más que tonterías mías" - dijo en voz casi imperceptible, rogando que sus presentimientos no fueran más que ideas sin sentido.

Notas de la Autora

Ejem... que puedo decir... realmente me demore publicando este cap ^^""".

Bueno hablemos de lo ocurrido en este cap, como podemos ver ya tenemos más o menos claro que esta pasando a aquí... pero por cuanto tiempo? ^_~. Touya reapareció y se encontró con ciertas personas a las cuales no esperaba ver, a Eriol lo consume el remordimiento y Patrick solo quiere regresar a casa... y aunque no hubo mucha acción espero haber aclarado ciertas dudas ^^.

Agradecimientos especiales a Zantetsuken_Weapon (mejor conocido como Zan ^^U) por su accesoria médica y a Syd por su ayuda con el fondo de un dibujo que ustedes verán más adelante ^^.

Glosario

(1) Pues cuando hay quemaduras de 2° y 3° grado (en especial las de mayor extensión) el cuerpo se queda sin la piel que usualmente la protegería del medio ambiente, por tanto las infecciones están a la orden del día. La mayoría de los pacientes quemados mueren por infecciones más que por las quemaduras en si

(2) Isla Esmeralda: un nombre bastante romántico que se le da a Irlanda debido a las enormes praderas verdes que cubren la mayor parte de su territorio

(3) Pues el edificio, más alto de Inglaterra para quienes lo hayan olvidado.

(4) El gaélico original hablado por las tribus celtas de Britania e Irlando es hoy una lengua muerta, es decir, que ya a caído en desuso y nadie la habla, sin embargo actualmente existen 3 variantes reconocidas de esta: el gaélico irlandés, el gaélico escocés y el galés.


End file.
